Paths of Love
by DrTinyBones
Summary: Come join us in with learning how Arizona deals with being back from the war. Its been ten years, how did everyone change? At times this story will get a little dark and could be a trigger for some stuff and I will warn you before those chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyyyyyyy! So this is our newest story Paths of Love. We hope you enjoy it. We also have the story Falling in Love with a Surgeon going and we hope you guys stop buy to read it :). We already have about 10 chapters for this story done, but since we do not have a beta so all the edits are my job :) so that means all the mistakes are ours. If you are interested in being our beta, pm us and we would gladly like to have you.**

 **DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, we just own the plot.**

* * *

"Thank you for letting me stay Mark" Arizona said as she entered the apartment right behind Mark. "I promise I'll look for a place as soon as I'll get a job." She said softly.

"I told you" Mark said with a smile as he turned around, "You are welcome to stay as long as you want" he said placing a key in the blondes hand. "Don't feel pressured to leave okay?"

Looking down at the key she swallowed hard. "I'm not sure Mark... I don't want to get between you and Lexie" Arizona said as she looked back up. "But thank you" she said then tightened her grip on her duffle bag.

"She knows that you're practically family" Mark said with a small smile. "She's excited to finally meet the amazing Arizona Robbins"

Laughing softly, before hitting Marks shoulder

"Thank you for the flattering words.. But.. not to be rude.. But.. Can you show me where to put my bag?" She asked softly. "I'll tell you everything after that and a shower" she said winking to the man.

"I can join you in that shower right?" Mark said with a smirk, before shaking his head, "your room is down the hall, second door on the right" he said softly.

"Well.. It wouldn't be the first time we would shower together..." Arizona said smirking "I'm still surprised you never tried anything" she teased lightly. Hugging the man, before she walked down to what was her room. She opened the door and found that what she owned was already in the room. Some clothes, a few furnitures and small memories , like pictures, figures and other stuff like that.

Following his friend down the hall to her room, before leaning against the door, "I hope you don't mind" Mark said softly not to startle the blonde, "I asked your mom to send some stuff over"

"Yeah... No it's cool. I'm happy you did" Arizona said with a soft smile. "Did you get Timothy's things over as well?" She asked as she dropped the bag to the floor, and looked around "and let me guess... Lexie unpacked my stuff and put it the right places?" Arizona asked smiling

"I did" he said softly, "They are in a box in the closet, I didn't know what you wanted to do with them?" Mark said softly, "and yes. She did. I helped her ya know?"

"I'm just glad he let me keep the box, even when he is home safe" Arizona said softly "and you're a good helper Mark. It looks great in here" she said smiling to the man.

"Thank you" Mark said with a smirk, "so I'll give you some time to settle in and while you're doing that I'm going to make us some food" he said with a smile, "anything you want?"

"i could really eat anything Mark.." Arizona said chuckling "serve and I'll eat" she said then fell around on the bed. "it's so soft..." she whispered out, not used to that

"Okay" Mark said softly as he left the door and walked towards the kitchen to make his friend and himself something to eat.

While Mark cooked, Arizona walked into the shower. She let the water run down her body, feeling herself not being able to take a long shower, because she hadn't done that in years. So she got done quickly and then got into some shorts and s t shirt, then emptied her duffle bag, looking at the clothes she was used to walk around in. Putting it all in a special place, she kept her dog tags around her neck, then walked out to Mark in the kitchen "it smells good" she said softly.

"It probably won't taste it" he said with a chuckle. "I tried to make something simple." He said softly.

"it will be great Sloan" Arizona said confidently as she kept looking around, something she had done for years out in the field.

"So how has my best friend been?" Mark asked with a smile as he put a plate in front of the blonde.

"like usual" Arizona said honestly "happy to be home. But I miss the guys.." Arizona said softly. "and I'll look myself over the shoulder all the time.. Walk on the paths only... All that" Arizona said honestly "like always" she whispered out.

"Well I'm glad war hasn't changed you" Mark said with a chuckle as he sat down next to the blonde. "You didn't get hurt while you were out there right?"

"well... If you don't look at the scars I have on my ribcage then no... I'm as good as I was when I left last time" Arizona said softly.

"Well I'm glad you came back on one piece" Mark said as he began to ate his food.

"me too Sloan... Me too" Arizona said then took some of the food. "whatever you may say Sloan... This…it tastes pretty great" she said honestly then took some more food, while keeping an eye on her surroundings.

Noticing that his friend was a little on edge but not wanting to make her feel bad about it, Mark smiled as he continued to eat. "So what is the first thing you want to do now that your back?"

"I'm not sure... I am not really good at sitting still.." Arizona said honestly "I think I'll look for a job. Stay around your place for a bit?" she asked with hope in her eyes

"Of course you can stay here" Mark said with a smile, "I have more than enough room and even if Lexi and I need some alone time we can go to her place" Mark said softly. "You don't need to rush into getting a job or moving okay? Take your time"

"okay" she said softly and then nodded. "but I need something to do... I can't just sit Around" Arizona said closing her eyes. "but... I'll take it a day at a time" she said as she opened her eyes again.

"You can always clean my place" Mark said trying to keep a straight face, "I wouldn't mind you doing that"

"because we both know I just LOVE to clean" Arizona said chuckling "but maybe" she said nodding.

"It's something to do" Mark said softly as he smiled at the blonde as he felt a vibration in his pocket. "Crap" he said as he pulled his phone out. "No" he said frowning at the blonde.

"What?" Arizona asked softly. "you need to go to the hospital?" she asked looking on the man. "I can just go sleeping a bit. The plane ride was long and I could use some sleep" she said smiling to the man, not wanting him to feel bad for leaving.

"Okay" Mark said as he leaned forward and kissed the blondes temple, "I'll be back as soon as I can" he said softly as he stood up.

"sure." Arizona said softly "if I threaten you with your baseball bat when you come back, then don't mind it" Arizona said casually. "just.. Don't spook me" Arizona said, wishing Mark wouldn't do it.

"I promise I'll try not too okay?" He said as he hugged his friend quickly before heading towards the door. "Make yourself feel at home okay?" He asked softly before walking out the door.

"i will" Arizona said and then cleaned up for the food mark made. Just as she had dried off the pan, she heard some noises, and grabbed the pan, holding it, ready to swing it up and knocking the person out, if it was a person. _'maybe it's just some noises...'_ Arizona thought then heard the door open, and all her senses was out.

Pushing the door open, Callie sighed as she was looking down at her phone, "Mark how many times have I told you to keep your door locked? I could be someone who is trying to-" Callie said as she looked up to see someone other than Mark. "I... Uh.. Hi" Callie stuttered out.

"shit!" Arizona said then let herself relax slightly, considering it wasn't anyone she didn't know, but it should have been anyone else than the one in front of her. "H-hi" she said awkwardly

"I... Uh... Mark..." Callie said as she swallowed hard before smiling and taking a step towards the blonde and pull her into a hug, "when did you get back?" She asked softly as she held the blonde.

Surprised by Callie's actions, she slowly put her arms around the Latina's waist. "uhm... A few hours ago" Arizona stammered out.

Placing her head on the blondes shoulder, Callie sighed happily, "Why didn't you tell me you were coming home?" Callie asked a little hurt before pulling out of the hug and looking over the blonde.

"i don't know. I.. Suddenly it just happened and me and Timothy was on a plane home." Arizona said honestly "but I did send you a letter... I sent you a lot of letters" Arizona said softly.

"What?" Callie said shaking her head, "I never got any letters" Callie said softly. "I would have replied to them." She said as she continued to look over the blonde.

"but I-" Arizona said then noticed Callie wasn't listening a hundred percent "What are you doing?" she asked tilting her head and tried to pull a little more away from Callie, feeling bad under her eyes.

"I'm making sure you didn't get hurt" Callie said softly with a smile, "And trying to tell my eyes that you really are here. I... I haven't seen you..." Callie said as she began to shake her head and look away not wanting to show the blonde emotion. "I thought..."

"no hey Calliope... I... I'm right here and I'm good. I'm alive and.. Alive" Arizona said then pulled Callie into her arms again. "everything is alright" she whispered out stroking Callie back.

"I just stopped getting your letters and I thought..." Callie said as she put her head in the blondes neck again and held the blonde tight. "I even..." Callie said shaking her head before closing her eyes. "I've missed you"

"i don't know why you didn't get them... But I swear I'm okay" Arizona said, not wanting to tell all the bad things that has happened out there. "I've missed you too" Arizona said relaxing in Callie's arms

"I..." Callie said as she held on tight. "I don't understand either. Do you have the right address?" Callie asked softly.

"i think.. I don't know" Arizona said then said the address "don't you still live there?" she asked softly. "I swear I've tried to reach you.. And I've been writing everything down that had happened down there" Arizona said, not wanting to pull out of the hug.

"I do" Callie said as she as she smiled into hug, never wanting to let go. Forgetting everything but how the blondie feels against her again. "That's really weird" Callie softly.

"it is" Arizona said nodding against Callie's body. "but.. It doesn't matter. I'm here now and there will be some time before I get called back" Arizona said nodding.

"Called back?" Callie asked softly as she pulled away, "you mean you could have to go back?" She asked sadly.

"I'm not sure.. I might get called back, but nothing is sure yet" Arizona said softly "I'm not the first in line to get called back in. I've been there several times and.. You know" Arizona said shrugging "someone has to protect our country"

"I know" Callie said softly as she moved to sit on her best friend's couch, "I just... I haven't seen you in ten years and I might lose you again. We already missed so much time together"

"I'm pretty sure I won't get called back in, unless there's a war breaking out." Arizona said then walked over to sit by Callie. "and you'll see me. It's not like I'll get called in anytime soon. And not at all the next 3 months" Arizona said shaking her head, then placed her hand on Callie's thigh. "I'm good. My scars are looking nicely. Owen fixed me up every time I got hurt. I've saved people" Arizona said "and.. I've lost some army family" Arizona said, not wanting to go into details with everything.

Smiling as she felt the blondes hand on her thigh, "I'm glad that you're good" Callie said with a smile as she placed her hand on the blondes turning it to lace their fingers together. "And I'm sorry about your friends" Callie said as she squeezed the blondes hand.

"yes.. It's hard losing some" Arizona said then swallowed hard. "but luckily I still have him" Arizona todding way her ways not wanting to get upset

"Him?" Callie asked softly as she tilted her head, before remembering, "Oh that's right your brother went with you, How is he?"

"he did yes.. We've been at each others side from day one." Arizona said looking on Callie. "he is the reason I didn't go crazy down there... Or well... One of them"

"I'm glad you had someone down there" Callie said softly with a smile as she squeezed the blonde's hand, deciding to drop the topic for another time, "I'm really glad you're back" she said with a grin.

"yeah?" Arizona couldn't help but ask. "you really missed me even when it's so long since we've seen each other?" she asked softly "don't get me wrong. I LOVE seeing you again, just slightly confused about what's going on, you know?" Arizona asked, hoping the Latina understood.

"Of course I missed you" Callie said with a smile, "How can I not?" she asked as she swallowed hard, "Or did you forget how much time we spent together?" she asked with a smirk.

"oh please" Arizona said in a huff before she broke into a laugh and leaned into Callie's side "how could I ever forget?" Arizona asked as she closed her eyes. "it was amazing"

"It was" Callie said holding onto the blonde, "It was really amazing" she said as she ran her hand down the blondes arm. "I've missed it." Callie said softly, "I've missed you"

"I've really missed you too Calliope" Arizona said softly "and I am glad I got the scar on my wrist from the time we tried throwing with knives because I would look down and get reminded of you" she said with a soft smile "maybe it's weird.."

"I still don't know why we did that" Callie said shaking her head, "But it was fun" she said with a smile, "and it's not weird it's just like whenever I look down at my thigh" Callie said with a smirk. "You know how hard it is to explain to someone I am dating how I got that scar?"

"Oh yeah.. Now that was Amazing" Arizona said nodding _'dating?'_ she thought to herself as Callie asked, then she looked in the ground _'you asked her not to wait anyway'_

"It was" Callie said with a smile, "Best sexual scar ever" Callie said as she didn't notice the blondes change of mood.

Forcing a soft laugh out "yeah. It was amazing" Arizona said then took a deep breath _'she's probably dating one now...'  
_  
"Hey" Callie said softly, "what's wrong?" She asked as she turned her body to look at the blonde. "Did I say something to make you upset?" She asked softly, "because if I did I'm-"

"I'm good" Arizona said then sighed. "I just missed you... And I was stupid enough to let you go back then, because I thought that was what was the best for both of us.. You know?" Arizona asked "and it's just now that I realize you listened to what I said and moved on"

"I've missed you too" Callie said softly as she bite her lip, "and it took me awhile. Everything I did would remind me of you and then I would just begin to worry. You were the first woman I loved" Callie said swallowing hard. "And I kept thinking that whenever I would date someone... I would feel like I'm cheating on you." She said softly, "but as the years went on and time passed, I finally was able to understand that I wasn't cheating on you but you loved me enough to let me go. So I moved on" she said nervously as she looked at the blonde. "Did you...?"

"move on?" Arizona asked then looked away again "no.." she whispered out then got up standing and started to walk around. "I mean... I'm happy for you Calliope.. But I didn't move on because I didn't pass my love to someone else. But I get why you did and it was probably also for the best that you moved on" Arizona said with her arms crossed over her chest, mostly holding her, and she ended up standing still, with her back to Callie. "I'm just glad you are happy"

"But I wasn't" Callie said shaking her head, "For a year I was depressed. My girlfriend left to save the world. And I... I missed holding you" Callie said as she stood up and walked to the blonde, "I didn't want to do much of anything but stare at the door and hope that you would walk through it and say 'I'm kidding' and then we would kiss and laugh it away." She said softly as she closed her eyes, "It took me nearly three years to finally understand that you weren't coming back" Callie said honestly, "then it took me a year after that to even begin to think of dating someone else." She said softly as she looked at the blonde. "And even once I did start dating I kept missing you every since day" she said swallowing hard.

Turning around she looked at Callie and then in the ground. "you know I couldn't disobey the order... In our family we have to go there... And I had nothing to say in it" Arizona said "I'm glad you moved on because with the letters disappearing and me not showing up in Seattle until now.. You would have thought I died" Arizona said swallowing hard "I really... Really" Arizona said keeping a small break _'love you'_ breathing out "i'm sorry for what I caused you of pain" she ended up saying.

"I did think you were dead" Callie said loudly before she tried to calm down, "I thought you were dead and that you were never going to come back" Callie said as she stepped forward. "You promised me that you would come home safe and I thought... I thought you died" she said as a tear ran down her cheek. "I thought..."

Arizona's heart broke at the sight of Callie crying. She did the only thing natural and reached over to move away the rear. "I know... I'm sorry" Arizona said _'but I can't change that you didn't receive my letters..'  
_  
"It's not your fault" Callie said as she leaned into the blondes hand. "I'm going to give my mailman a firm talking too" she said with a smile.

"Okay" Arizona said nodding. She kept her hand there for a moment before removing it, and looking into the ground as she crossed her arms again.

Sighing, Callie uncrossed the blondes arms as she laced both their hands together, "I'm sorry. We shouldn't be fighting. I shouldn't do that to you. It's not far after all your been through to fight over something so stupid that we can't change" Callie said softly as ran in hand up the blondes arm to tilt the blondes head up so they were looking into each other eyes.

Nodding Arizona kept quiet for a moment. She knew they were playing with fire and one of them would get burned. She just didn't know how she knew, but something was nagging her. "If you ever get them... Then burn them" Arizona said "I.. I wrote a lot of stuff in there, including what happened and I don't want you to read it, because some of it was not meant to be told you.." Arizona said then cleared her throat.

"I what?" Callie asked softly as she looked at the blonde just like she did ten years ago, with love and understanding shining in her eyes.

"you burn them" Arizona said swallowing hard. "I wrote some stuff and what was happening over there but I don't think you should read it now.. Just know that I'll be home.. S-safe" Arizona said as she looked into Callie's eyes seeing the love.

"I'll try to remember that if I ever find them okay?" Callie asked with a smile as she moved her hand from the blondes chin. "But I can't promise that I'll throw them out"

"why not? I... I mean. I'm alive and I'm home safe." Arizona said _'only attacking people with a pan if they aren't welcome'_ she thought to herself "I told about my wounds and what I saw.. I don't want you to read it" she said shaking her head.

"But I want to learn about how it was like for you" Callie said softly, "And sooner or later you're going to have to talk to me about it so wouldn't you rather if by chance I find them, you want me to read it instead of you replying it in your head?"

"why do I have to tell you?" Arizona asked softly. "it's not something I want to talk about.." she whispered out "it will just worry you and you won't let me go if I get called back.." Arizona said "I can tell a slight piece of what happened to me, but I can't tell you everything. Or the half of it"

Not wanting to argue about it Callie nodded her head at what the blonde said, "Fine if by the slightest chance I find them I'll throw them away" Callie said softly. "Let's talk about something else"

"What do you want to talk about?" Arizona asked as she looked into Callie's eyes and found herself lost in the eyes. "I.."

"You what?" Callie asked with a smirk as she moved a piece of hair out of the blondes face and tucked it behind her ear.

"nothing.. Nothing" Arizona said as her breathing got caught in her throat "nothing" she whispered out one last time, then swallowed hard

"I don't think it's nothing" Callie said honestly as she looked into the blondes eyes, "What were you go-"

Instead of letting Callie finish her sentence, she got forward and crashed her and Callie's lips together in a strong kiss.

Taking a moment to respond to the blondes kiss in shock of what's going on before Callie began to get lost in the kiss. Putting her hands on the blondes waist and pulled her closer she moaned into the blondes lips.

Happy that Callie didn't hit her, she pulled the LAtina even closer, before snapping her eyes open and pulled away. "Sorry! sor-"

"Never be sorry for that" Callie interrupted before pushing her lips back to the blondes and pushed her against the back of the couch.

Getting surprised, Arizona took a minute to answer back, before she got just as engaged in the kiss as Callie herself was. Her hands found their way to Callie's hair, and pulled her closer

"God" Callie moaned as she began to kiss down the blondes cheek and attached her neck. "How I've missed this"

"Me too" Arizona said "God..." she moaned out. Her hands travelled down Callie's body, and gripped her ass.

Kissing back up the blondes neck to kiss the blondes lips softly but forcefully telling the blonde how much she missed her in a kiss.

Biting down Callie's bottom lip, she kept her hands where they was.

"God" Callie moaned out as she ran her tongue along the blondes bottom lip asking for entrance.

Opening her mouth, she let Callie be the dominant one. "Mmmm" she got out from the back of her throat, loving the feeling of Callie's lips again.

Pushing her tongue into the blondes mouth, Callie smiled into the kiss, slowing it down so that they are kissing really slow and lovingly.

Loving the kiss's slow burning passion, Arizona relaxed into the kiss and let Callie decide how loving it should be.

Running out of air, Callie pulled back and placed her forehead against the blondes. "I really missed this." Callie said as she leaned in again and all her thoughts and worries left her body.

"I really missed it too Calliope" Arizona said, then kissed Callie back with the same love and slowness, making it even more passionate, wanting to connect with Callie on this deep level again.

"Mm" Callie moaned as she pulled the blonde as close as she could get her. There fronts were pressed against one another which made Callie moan.

Moaning back to Callie, Arizona's hands moved down to callie's waist, letting her hands run under her shirt, and caressing the soft skin she found.

Having the blondes hand move under her shirt made Callie groan before opening her eyes wide. Quickly pulling away from the blonde, Callie placed her hand over her mouth as she turned around and tried to control her breathing.

"Wauw... wait… What… what did I do? I… I'm sorry it was just… It was natural and I… I didn't mean to push you. I-"

"It wasn't anything you did" Callie said honestly as she turned back to the blonde. "Believe me when I say this, I wish we could go there. I really do but I... I can't." Callie said sadly.

"What do you mean you can't?" Arizona asked confused and with a tilted head. "If you want to we can… can't we?"

"I..." Callie said shaking her head as she swallowed hard. "I can't." She said running her hand over her face. "I really want to and I wish we could but I can't do it"

"Why not Callie? Because you think I'll be shipped back?" Arizona asked confused.

"No" Callie said shaking her head, "well there's that but that's not why I can't" Callie said stand in front of the blonde. "If I continued this... If I slept with you... I... I would be cheating on my fiancé"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading :) we hope you enjoyed it. The more you guys review the faster we will post ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright guys sorry about that we had to make a couple changes to the chapter two. Its mostly the same. As always we do not own the characters just the plot. This is rated M for the obvious reasons :).**

Standing frozen in the spot, Callie's words rung through her head for the 1000th time in the last five minutes. She had yet to say something to Callie and she had no idea what to say at all yet. So she kept standing with her arms down at her sides, an unreadable facial expression and with her mind running a thousand miles.

"I know" Callie said as she sighed softly, "I know, I'm sorry. I should have told you before" she said as she swallowed hard, "Before we... I just... I just fell into old habits and I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry."

"How long?" Arizona finally said something. Her eyes were locked on Callies, however it was no longer with love, but instead with a fight of emotions like anger, hurt and sadness.

"How long have I been engaged?" Callie asked as she looked at the blonde. "It's been about six months and then we get married in about four months."

Biting down her lip, Arizona nodded. "I uhm.. Mark is not home... I'll tell him you dropped by." Arizona said dryly then began to walk away from Callie, not wanting to show emotions.

"Wait!" Callie said grabbing the blondes hand, "Don't just walk away. Can we talk about it?" Callie asked softly. "I don't want to lose you again."

"You won't... I'm here. At Mark's place." Arizona said with her facades deep in the air. "I'm pretty tired.. I'm going to bed. But uhm... Yeah.. I don't care if you wait in the living room for Mark." Arizona said pulling her hand to herself. "Goodnight." she said and turned back around.

"Arizona please!" Callie begged as she followed the blonde. "Just talk to me?" She asked softly, "I'm sorry that I did this, like I said before I wish this could be different. I really missed you and I really want to be with you but I can't. Please just talk to me".

"What do you want me to say?" Arizona asked as she turned back around, so Callie almost fell into her. "Congratulations.. I hope the person makes you very happy. Unfortunately I can't make it to the wedding.." Arizona said then took a shaky breath when Callie was that close to her.

"I want you to yell, to scream. To do something" Callie said softly, "just don't leave" she begged softly.

"I don't yell... And I don't scream" Arizona said then backed away. "I'm going to bed and I will take one day at a time.." she said as she kept backing away. "and today I'm going to bed" she said then turned around and walked towards her room again.

"Okay" Callie said sadly. "I wish this didn't happen this way." She said softly, "I'm so sorry. I hope you have it in you to forgive me." Callie said as she watched the blonde walk away into the room before she headed out of her friends place and towards her home.

Standing in hers and Callie's apartment, she kept looking at the clock. _'Callie probably dropped by Mark's.'_ she thought and shook her head with a small smile.

 **ACACACACACACACACACAC**

Walking up to her house, Callie sighed as she walked in the door, "Honey I'm home" she yelled as she walked into the house, before looking around for her fiancé.

"I'm in the kitchen" she yelled back softly, as she stirred the food. "I hope you're hungry" she said softly.

"I'm always hungry" Callie said with a smirk as she watched into the kitchen, "Hi babe" Callie said as she placed her arms around her fiancés body. _'I wish she was Arizona_ ' Callie thought before shaking her head at the thought. _'I have a fiancé.'_ She thought again as she leaned down and kissed her cheek. "How was your day?"

"It was fine. Everything was covered and I didn't have much to do" she said as she leaned into Callie's s body. "You dropped by Mark's?" she asked softly just to make light conversation.

"Uh yeah" Callie said softly as she remembered what happened at Marks, "I stopped by Mark's" she said softly with a smile.

"You two are together more than you and I sometimes" she laughed, then turned off the food on the stove and turned around in Callie's arms, before leaning in to kiss Callie's lips.

"Hm" Callie moaned into the blondes. "I've missed you" Callie said as she leaned her forehead against the woman's in front of her. _'Not really'_ she said to herself.

"I've missed you too Callie." she said softly "now... are we going to eat?" she asked, then kissed Callie again, leading up to more than just dinner.

"Yes" Callie said with a smile, "thank you for making us dinner" Callie said as she pulled away from the woman.

Only slight offended when Callie shot her down for sex, she turned around "How much can you eat?" she asked as she made a plate for Callie.

"A lot" Callie said as she as she sat down at the dinner table, "I'm really hungry" she said with a smile.

"You'll get a lot then" she said smiling before placing a plate in front of Callie and sat down opposite of her. "So tell me everything.. did mark have anything good to say?" she asked softly with a smile, before she began to eat.

"Not really" Callie said swallowing hard as she began to eat. "I just needed to talk to him about a case" she said softly, _'not a lie'._

"A burn victim?" she asked "You can go over later if you want?" she asked "It's your usual day together anyway" she said smiling.

"Yeah." Callie said softly, "We talked about everything" she said as she avoided the woman's eyes. "So I can stay home" Callie said softly.

"What is wrong Callie? And don't tell me it's nothing" she said sternly. "you can tell me what's wrong" she said looking on Callie.

"You know" Callie said as she looked up, "I've noticed recently that I haven't been receiving some of my mail" Callie said as she bit her lip.

"What do you mean?" she asked with a confused look. "I've paid some bills, but that's what I thought we agreed on?" she asked then tilted her head.

"You know my ex girlfriend?" Callie asked tilting her head as she looked at the woman. "Well she told Mark that for the last couple of years she's been sending me stuff in the mail but I'm not getting anything" Callie said lying about how she got the information. "But I haven't moved. So something is happening to my mail".

"I remember you told me about her" she said softly "was it Alabama or something she was called?" she asked "Anyway.. I haven't seen your letters. But why do you need them? Is she still over there?" she asked "You told me she was in the field, so is she still over there?"

"Arizona" Callie said as she looked over the woman for the blondes tell tale signs of lying and saw a few. "And I just haven't talked to her in awhile, I started to believe that she might have died." she said sullenly.

"That's not good" the woman said, feeling bad for Callie. "but why did you write to Arizona?" she asked honestly and not in a judging way, more just to hear what Callie thought.

"I've told you this before" Callie said softly, "I had her promise to send letters so that I knew she was alive." Callie said as she finished eating, "By the way that was amazing babe".

"Oh yeah.. that's right" she said softly "and thank you" she said, letting it slide that Callie wouldn't talk about it. _'hell I wouldn't talk about my exes if I had a choice'._

"And I am starting to worry that someone is stealing my mail". Callie said biting her lip. "Because Mark said she's been sending me letters but I haven't received them"

"I haven't seen them, but if I do, I'll give it to you." she said softly "Does mark get letters from her? Or is he just saying stuff?" she asked, looking at Callie while she leaned back in her chair.

"He gets the letters too" Callie said narrowing her eyes a little as she watched her fiancé intensely. "But we usually don't talk about her because he knows it hurts to talk about it" she said softly.

"Okay. Then let's not talk about Alabama" she said as she got up standing, collecting the plates and then walked towards the sink to clean up.

"Arizona" Callie said angrily as she watched the woman walk away, _'she knows something but she won't tell me'_ she thought to herself as she shook her head.

"I'm sorry I forget your ex girlfriend's name... But I thought you didn't want to talk about her?" she asked with her back to Callie.

"It's whatever" Callie said shaking her head as she walked up behind the woman and placed her arms around her body.

"You're not mad.. are you?" she asked as she stood with her hands in the water, not really turning around again

"What would I have to be mad about?" Callie asked softly as she began to kiss the blondes neck. Still a little turned on from her make out session with Arizona.

"You just seemed a little angry at the dinner table" she said, as she dried the plates, pots and pans, while letting Callie kiss her.

"No babe, I'm not mad" she said as she took the woman's earlobe into her mouth, "Horny. Extremely horny is what I am"

"Oh really?" she asked as she leaned into Callie's body. "Give me five minutes and we will do something about that!" she promised, only needing to dry off a few things.

"Hmm why would I do that?" Callie said softly as her hands moved to cup the woman's chest, "When you are doing the dishes", She said squeezing the breasts in her hands, "and can't do anything?"

Moaning out, she dropped the towel, before turning around and kissed Callie hard, pushing them backwards, while hungrily letting her hands run over Callie's body

"Hmmm" Callie moaned before pushing back, "The dishes need to be done" she said with a smirk.

"You finish them" she said smirking to the Latina. "I cooked for you… only fair if you do it then" she said with the smirk still on her lips.

"But... that would mean that you would have the upper hand" Callie said with a smirk, "I wouldn't be able to touch you".

"Exactly" she said smirking "now.. let me finish the dishes or you finish?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and smirk.

"If you finish the dishes you won't be able to touch me, and if I finish the dishes then I won't be able to touch you right?" Callie asked the woman.

"That's about right" she said with a confident nod. "It's lose lose on your side" she laughed out.

"I'll do the dishes" Callie said shaking her head as she walked over to the sink, "might as well see if I get anything out of it" she said turning on the water.

"You just need to dry two plates" she said as her hands traveled Callie's body, "and when you're done, I'll reward you" she husked out.

"God" Callie moan out, "can't you reward me now?" She asked softly as she wished the last dish and turned off the water, "Because soon I'll be able to touch you"

"That's what you think." the woman said as she began to kiss Callie's neck, down to her shoulder, while her hands traveled to Callie's breasts

"What's that supposed to mean?" Callie asked as she began to dry the dishes.

"Whatever you want it to be. Except... you're not touching me" she whispered out "I'll reward you" she said

"Why can't I touch you?" Callie whines as she finished up the last dish and turned around to look at her fiancé.

Looking Callie into the eyes, she said with a loving voice, "Because you've been on your feet all day." she said "You need to relax and not do anything"

"So have you" Callie said softly, "so that means I can touch you" Callie said as she started to reach for the blondes boobs again.

"But I have been home half the day, and I didn't do much at work" she said removing Callie's hands, before leaning up to kiss Callie, making her shut up

"Hmmm" Callie moaned into the kiss. "How do you... plan on... stopping me... from touching you?" Callie asked between kisses.

"I have no... plan" she said with closed eyes and her hands in under Callie's shirt, on her breasts again.

"God" Callie moaned as she pulled her lips away from the woman. "So I can do this?" Callie asked as she cupped the woman's core forcefully.

"Oh god" she moaned out, then nodded "do everything you feel like" she husked _'might get your thoughts off of the letters...'  
_  
"Hmmm really?" Callie asked as she quickly turned the woman around and placed her on top of the counter. "Have we had sex in the kitchen?" She asked as she got down on her knees in front of the woman.

"No we.. haven't" she panted out, spreading her legs for Callie. "Have I told you, that... you're pretty amazing?" she asked, looking down on Callie.

"You have" Callie said as she quickly unbuttoned the woman's pants and stuck her hand inside under her panties and began to play with the wetness that formed. "Hmm is that for me?"

"Only you Callie... only you" she moaned out, then leaned down to lay on the table. "God Callie.. please..." she moaned out.

"Please what?" Callie smirked as she roughly pulled the woman's pants off "Ask for what you want"

"Fuck me Callie" the woman outburst "and do it now!" she said as the outburst got changed to a demand.

"And what if I don't?" Callie said as she pulled the panties down her fiancé with her teeth as her fingers ran over the woman's core, "What if I want to tease you?"

"Then you do that Dr Torres" she husked out "just touch me!" she demanded again.

"But teasing for me is this" Callie said as she entered just the tip of her finger into the woman and slowly began to pump it in and out only entering the tip each time, knowing how much that annoyed the woman.

"For god's sake Callie! I'll do it myself if you do it this slow" she said then moved her body down the table so she could sit up, but Callie's hand could still be there. "Now..." she husked out then kissed Callie while she snapped open the pants of the Latina and put her hands down in the pants.

"Hey" Callie said as she suddenly entered her finger fully into the woman. "I never said you could touch me"

"Shut up" she said then kissed Callie's lips again while her finger rubbed on Callie's clit.

"Fuck" Callie moaned as she pulled her finger out before pushing it back in with another finger and began to enter the blonde at a slow speed as her mouth attach to the woman's clit.

"Callie.." she moaned out as she pulled out of Callie's pants, falling back on the table. "Amazing!"

Chucking into the blondes clit as she licked one last time before pulling away and pulling her fingers out except the tips and doing what she did before, only entering the tips before pulling out.

"Callie" the woman growled out "do something!" she demanded then got back up again, kissing Callie's neck, biting down and found the pants again

"I am" Callie said moving away so the blonde couldn't reach her pants. "I'm teasing you" she said pulling her mouth away from the woman's lips and began to suck the blondes clit again as she entered three fingers and began to go faster than before.

"Fuck!" she moaned out, and got back against the counter, so she could grip the edge, and so she could enjoy it more.

Stopping just like before, Callie pulled her face away and only entered her tips. "Now you have to work for your orgasm" Callie said with a smirk.

"What?" she asked, her brain not catching up with her. "Wh-wh-what do I have to do?" she asked, lifting her head to look at Callie

"Figure it out" Callie said with a smirk as she pulled her fingers all the way out. "I'm sure the smart Erica Hahn can figure it out"

"Oh yeah... I'll figure it out" Erica said with her mind set. "I'll make you scream out in less than 10 minutes, once I get to touch you" she asked smirking.

"You up to the challenge?" Callie asked with a smirk as she stood up in front of the blonde, and push her pants and underwear down.

"Sure" she said then sat up "get over here and I'll do it" Erica said then licked her lips, holding her breath as the Latina stepped closer.

"Make me cum" Callie said as she narrowed her eyes and stepped towards the blonde. "Make me scream your name"

"Yes dear" she replied then got off of the counter and switched her and Callie, before she put her lips on Callies and her hand was cupping the Latinas core. Without notice she entered the woman with two fingers, picking up a quick pace, while attaching herself to Callie's neck.

"Fuck Erica" Callie moaned as she closed her eyes and spread her legs wider. "Don't stop."

"I didn't plan to" she husked out, then added a third finger and pumped harder into Callie, while biting down on her neck.

"Oh fuck" Callie moaned out, "Oh god... Oh fuck... don't stop... please don't stop..." Callie moaned as she bit her lip hard, "Arizona please don't stop"

Erica's head snapped up and she pulled out of the Latina. "Arizona?! Is she who you think of when I fuck you?!" Erica spat out, then pulled her pants up while being furious

"What?" Callie asked as she opened her eyes wide, "What no... I... why would you asked me that?" Callie asked softly as she watched her fiancé pull her pants up.

"You moaned her name Callie!" Erica spat out "You know what? Find another place to sleep tonight... apparently you miss your EX girlfriend more than in one way" she got out angrily.

"Look Erica I..." Callie said as she bite her lip, "I'm sorry." She said softly not wanting to tell the woman that she's seen her ex and made out with her.

"You're sorry?! Callie it would be the same as if I moaned out my ex lovers names! It would hurt your ego! And there's a lot to hurt!" Erica growled "Sleep at Mark's tonight... I don't want to even look at you right now..."

"Okay" Callie said softly with a frown, upset at herself for moaning out Arizona's name, _'Arizona'_ Callie said as she tried to keep her smiled off her face at the thought of the blonde. "I'll go stay at Mark's".

"Good..." Erica growled out "you have three minutes to pack a bag" she said then walked into the guestroom, knowing Callie didn't need anything from in there.

"Okay" Callie said as she bit her lip and went into her room and quickly packed a bag, "I'll see you tomorrow?" Callie yelled through the house.

"Goodbye Callie!" Erica yelled still angry, as she listened after when the woman would leave.

 **ACACACACACACACACACAC**

"Save yourself Arizona..." Timothy whispered out as Arizona held pressure on a gunshot wound on Timothy's stomach.

"I will NOT let my brother die out here! We are Robbins' and we stay together! You hear me?!" Arizona said with tears pressing on.

Walking up to her best friends door, Callie quickly let's herself in to see the house was dark. "She must be sleeping" Callie said as she frowned and began to make up the couch for herself.

"Arizona..." Timothy whispered out, as he saw someone get over to them. "play dead..." he whispered.

"What?" Arizona asked confused before felling a lot of pain run through her body after a gunshot sounded... The dream made Arizona scream out as she was still asleep.

"Arizona?" Callie asked as she quickly put down what she was doing and ran towards the room the blonde was in, and looking as the blonde tossed and turned in her sleep. "Sweetie" Callie said easily going into role of the blondes lover. "You need to wake up" she said as she placed her hands on the blondes shoulder.

Waking up, Arizona shot of the bed and was in sitting position as she gasped for air. Her breathing was uneven and her eyes wide and with tears in as she tried to control it all.

"Hey" Callie said as she sat down on the blondes bed, and began to rub her back. "You're okay. You're safe. You're alive" she said softly.

"Oh god..." she whispered out, with her breathing still uneven. Feeling her tears press again, she leaned herself into Callie's body and held tightly, trying not to cry or panic.

"You're okay" Callie said as she placed her head on top of the blondes head. "You're alright. You're alive" she said as she closed her eyes and kept repeating her words.

Calming down at Callie's words and her soft movements, Arizona realized that Callie wasn't supposed to be here. She was supposed to be with her Fiancé. "What are you.. what I.. uhm.. What are you doing here?" Arizona asked as she pulled away from the woman.

"You want the extremely embarrassing truth that you probably wouldn't want to hear but would find some what funny... or..." Callie said looking at the blonde, "The lamest lie I can think of?"

"The truth" Arizona whispered out as she pulled her legs up to her chest, then hugged them tightly.

"Alright but I warn you know you're not going to like the beginning" Callie said with a smile, "Well..." Callie said looking down, "I went home and had dinner with my fiancé and that soon went to us having sex..."

"Yeah... You're right... I don't want to hear it... Bad beginning" Arizona said then put her head on her knees and tried not to show too much emotion.

"But..." Callie said continuing, "sometime while we were having sex, I um... I moaned the wrong name" she said as she looked down at the bed.

Arizona got confused about that statement, until she got everything falling into place. She looked up "No..." she whispered out.

"Yes" Callie said shaking her head as she blushed down at the bed. "So she kicked me out."

"God.. I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have showed up.." Arizona said rubbing her face. "How long are you in the dog house for?"

"Hey no it isn't your fault" Callie said softly as she looked up at the blonde, "And I don't know. I haven't exactly told her that you're in town or that your staying here because she told me to come to Mark's and I just... I wanted to see you again" she said as she shrugged.

"But why Callie?" Arizona asked as she looked on the Latina "To walk on my heart?" she asked broken "You're engaged..." she whispered out, looking back to the bed.

"I know that" Callie said as she sighed. "It's just... It's been ten years and all the feels that I thought left when you did are coming back to me and it's overwhelming for me. I want to spend as much time as I can with you. I want to kiss you and hold you at night when you have bad dreams." She said as she swallowed hard, "And I love my fiancé." Callie said softly, "I do. She's amazing but I also think I'm starting to fall for you again. Do you understand it? Because I don't."

"I can explain it." Arizona said getting out of bed. "Get over it... It's just something you think you feel, but in reality you aren't falling for me again... I'm also not one that deserves your love." Arizona said shaking her head. "I'm not..."

Callie's face drops at the words the blonde speaks to her closing her eyes for a moment before opening them again. "Okay" she said softly as she moved off the bed. "I'll... try... to forget about it. And you deserve it, it's me who doesn't deserve your love or Erica's" Callie said as she walked towards the door. "I'm uh... I'm going to go for a walk. If you need me... just call my cell phone okay?" She said softly, "My number is on Mark's fridge" she said before walking out of the room.

"Callie..." Arizona breathed out, not knowing if Callie heard her. "I'm still in love with you..." she said with closed eyes, not wanting to see the Latina leave.

Stopping for a second as she closed her eyes at the blondes confession. "I still love you too" Callie whispered before walking away and down the hallway and grabbed her keys before walking out of the apartment.

Arizona broke down the second she heard the door close. She couldn't control her tears and slid down the hall and into hugging her own legs tightly again, feeling the need to be held.

Walking around for a few minutes, before smiling as she quickly decided to surprise the woman at her friend's house. "Ice cream, whipped cream and chocolate syrup, sprinkles, peanuts, Oreos" she said with a smile as she walked to the nearest store and got all the things she thinks would be good on ice cream before heading back to her friends apartment. Once inside she made work of putting things into a bowl, and put the ice cream on the counter with two bowls next to it. Continuing to work as she made loud noises not really trying to hide the fact that she was back in the house.

Hearing already when someone entered the apartment, only to hear all the noises, Arizona got up and wiped her cheeks for tears, before she walked towards the kitchen and looked on Callie, while hiding herself halfway at the wall. "There's more effective ways to tell you're here" Arizona said and smiled a little at the sweet Latina.

"God" Callie said holding her hand to her heart. "I was just about to come get you" Callie said softly as she walked towards the blonde. "You remember our tradition we made years ago? Where whenever one of us sad or upset?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah?" Arizona asked as she looked on the Latina with slight shaky eyes. "Of course I remember" she said softly, then stepped closer to the woman and met her I'm the middle.

"Well..." Callie said with a smile as she grabbed the blondes hands and pulled her towards the kitchen, "Tada" she said softly, as she eyed the blonde waiting for a reaction from her.

"you didn't.." Arizona said then walked over and hugged the Latina. "this was also how you got your injury" Arizona said then laughed lightly.

"I did" she said with a smile as she hugged the blonde close. "And it is." She said with a smirk, "Best ice cream day ever" Callie said with a chuckle before turning serious, "I figured we both needed it".

"I know what I need more.." Arizona whispered to herself "but.. Yeah.. We need it" Arizona said nodding.

"What do you need?" Callie said softly as she rubbed the blondes back, "I'll do anything to make you smile" she said softly.

"This.. you won't" Arizona said shaking her head. "It's.. something I haven't had in years... 10 to be exact.." She whispered out.

"And what's that?" Callie asked with a smirk on her face. "What haven't you had in 10 years?"

"You.. Callie... I haven't had you" Arizona said, not wanting to talk more about it, because she would be devastated when it couldn't happen.

Taking a deep breath Callie bite her lip, "Then have me" Callie said softly as she closed her eyes, knowing what she was suggesting.

"Callie.. We can't" Arizona said "You told me we couldn't do it..." She said feeling her heart break. "Don't offer it, only not to want to see me after because you would blame me for cheating" Arizona said with closed eyes.

"Look" Callie said as she moved the blonde towards the stool by the counter before sitting her down and cupping her cheeks to look the blonde in the eye. "I want this" Callie said softly, "I haven't had you for ten years either and I honestly think you are better than anyone I have ever had. Maybe it's because you were my first. But you are better than anyone. Have me" she said swallowing hard.

"I.." Arizona said then swallowed hard. She got up standing and cupped Callie's cheek, before pulling her into herself, then put her lips on Callies, closing her eyes at the feeling.

Smiling into the kiss, Callie placed her hands on the blondes hips before pulling away and resting her head on the blondes forehead, "We need to eat the ice cream before it melts".

"Yes.." Arizona said, not wanting to do it, so she walked over and put it into the freezer. "Not melting" she breathed out, then walked over to Callie again, kissing her hard, not wanting the Latina to regret.

"I set all this up for you" Callie said with a chuckle as she kissed the blondes lips, "and you don't even want to have our ice cream day" she said shaking her head.

Arizona pulled away she looked on Callie. "I want the ice cream, but I crave you.." Arizona whispered "You pick".

"You still are amazing with your words" Callie said as she leaned forwards and kissed the blondes lips hard. "I pick you" she said as she looked into the blondes eyes. "I will always pick you".

"Then don't talk about your ice cream" Arizona said smirking, before she kissed Callie again. "I've missed you..." she husked out.

"I've missed you too" Callie said softly as she ran her hands along the blondes sides. "I'm glad that you came home".

"Me to-" Arizona whispered against Callie's lips, as she jumped away when the apartment door opened up.

"BLONDIE IM HO- oh.. you're right there" He said smiling "And Cal hi" He grinned out.

"I uhm.. I was just going to bed.. Goodnight" Arizona said then walked to her room.

"I um" Callie said softly not knowing how much the man saw, "Hi" she said with a wide smile.

"What are you doing here Callie?" Mark asked as he saw his couch. "Oh... you want to borrow my couch for the night?" He asked softly. "Well.. use it as much as needed.. And I see you saw blondie is home" he said smiling widely again.

"Yeah" Callie said smiling at the man, "Erica sort of kicked me out." She said softly, "And yeah, how come you didn't tell me she was coming home? How long have you known?"

"Why did she kick you out?" Mark asked as he grabbed two beers in the fridge. "And how long are you staying?" he asked passing a beer to Callie. "I didn't tell because she told me not to tell ANYONE. Do you know how hard that is for me?!" mark exclaimed.

"I sort of moaned someone else's name during sex." Callie said as she shook her head. "When did you find out?"

"I've been there.. Give her a powerful orgasm and she forgets it" Mark said smirking "Who did you moan?" he asked excited. "I've known it for... uhm... a little over two days I think" mark said nodding.

"Well she was a little pissed so I couldn't" Callie said as she looked down at her beer and took a drink of it not knowing if she wanted to tell Mark. "It doesn't really matter does it? I moaned someone else's name."

"Oh come ooooon..." mark said smirking, but decided to back away "so.. Did you and Arizona catch up?" he asked softly.

"Yeah" Callie said with a smile. "We caught up. I'm glad that I ran into her today." She said with a wide smile. "Did you know we could lose her again?"

"Yeah... I knew that" mark said and his smile fell. "I really don't want her to leave us again... How are we ever going to be Sloan and Co again when a part is missing?" mark asked sadly.

"I know" Callie said as her smile fell too. "I mean we just got her back and there's the possibility that she leaves again. I don't know if I can handle that".

"No.. also.. We haven't really seen her for so many years, but she is just as amazing and looks exactly the same as the time her father sent her to the military." Mark said emptying his beer. "She is also very very VERY on the edge" he said "but... I can only think of what she's experienced.. And that's probably only a small part of what happened with her over there".

"I know" Callie said with a sigh, "I think Erica took my letters from her" Callie said softly, "because now that I think about it after I told her about Arizona and the letters, they started to disappear. I actually thought Arizona died and I wouldn't see her again." Callie said looking up. "But I have no proof of it."

"Why don't you search the whole apartment? I'll go bug her all day to keep an eye on her? And you can go looking?" mark suggested. "We can do that" he said nodding.

"Maybe some day" Callie said softly, "I just want her to admit it. Maybe we could do a test?" Callie asked softly. "We could have Arizona write a letter to me and put everything that she did before and then stick it in the mail box and see what Erica does?" Callie asked shaking her head. "I don't know. I mean I hope she isn't because then I would be madder than her moaning someone else's name".

"Yeah I can understand that." Mark said nodding. "Whatever you pick, then I'll help you out okay? You can always count on me, and I'm pretty sure that Arizona is with us as well" mark said nodding.

"Okay" Callie said as she finished her beer. "I think I'm going to bed" she said as she gave the man a fake yawn. "I'm really tired".

"That's a good idea.. I also have a shift tomorrow so I can't stay up late to talk with you Callie" Mark said winking then grabbed Callie's empty bottle. "goodnight" he said, then kissed the top of Callie's head. "I'll see you tomorrow" he said, as he put the bottles away before walking into his bedroom, away from the living room and Arizona's room.

"Goodnight" Callie said as she watched the man walk away from her before jumping off the stool and tip toeing towards the blondes room. Knocking lightly so that the blonde could hear but not Mark.

Arizona was making push-ups on the floor, so she just made a faint "yeah" before getting up standing. She panted slightly as she waited for the door to open, reveal who it was.

Opening the door Callie smiled at the site of the blonde on the ground as she leaned against the door frame, "Hi".

Swallowing her emotions and getting control of her breathing, she looked on Callie with soft smile. "Hi".  
"Something on your mind?" Callie asked softly as she walked into the room and closed the door.

"Yeah... I can't really make the thoughts go away" Arizona said as she kept standing and looking at the Latina with the soft smile still on her lips. "but it.. It doesn't matter" she said shaking her head.

"You want to talk about it?" Callie asked softly as she sat on the end of the blondes bed. "If not we don't have to either. But I just want you to know that I'm here. If you ever want to talk".

She walked over to Callie and sat on her lap in a sweet way. "We can talk about it.. Some of it" Arizona said softly then took a deep breath "I was thinking about the time when a grenade went off close to me" Arizona said then swallowed hard. "I have some scars on my body and.. You'll be able to see them" she said looking down between them, which showed to be a stupid idea, because she saw Callie's cleavage so she looked back up again.

"Oh" Callie said softly as she shook her head, "Then we can't have sex." She said with a straight face. "You have scars, we can't possibly have sex" Callie said softly as she didn't want to the blonde to think she was serious. "I'm kidding. I would never ever think any different from you just because you have scars".

"I know that you goof... I'm saying.. don't be surprised when you see it... There's a few" she said then swallowed hard before getting off of Callie's lap before lifting up her shirt so she was in bra and shorts. Once it was off, her scars showed and there was more than a few over her body and ribs.

Looking at the blondes body she swallowed hard as she reached forward to touch the scars but stopped before touching them to look up at the blonde and asked softly, "Can I?"

Swallowing hard, Arizona closed her eyes before nodding. "yes" she whispered out, knowing one of the ones in her abdomen was big and there was smaller ones just around it. "just.. slowly please" she whispered out, never having anyone touching them. That is until now.

"Okay" Callie said as she slowly reach for the blondes biggest scar, "How... How did it happen?" Callie asked softly as she slowly ran her thumb along it.

Taking a shaky breath as Callie touched her scar. "it's... I can't tell you..." Arizona said finally looking on Callie. "But that one.." Arizona said pointing on a small plumage of scars "was because of the grenade" she said softly.

Touching the scar that the blonde pointed to, "You... You probably went through so many things out there" Callie said as she moved her thumb and touched the long scar again. "And as much as it hurts me to see you with so many scars and so much hurt, these scars show me how brave you are. How amazing you were out there." She said as she looked up into the blondes eyes as she let a tear fall from her eye. "It also tells me that you're alive" she said as she smiled at the blonde.

Arizona couldn't help but let silent tears fall as Callie talked. She never found them pretty or brave, but with Callie's words, she couldn't keep the tears back. So she turned around and showed the scars on her back as well, while trying to control her emotions.

Looking at the blondes back, Callie tried to control herself from crying, "You are so beautiful" Callie said as she ran her fingers softly across the blondes scars on her back. "And so brave." She said as she stood up and put her arms around the blondes body. "Don't ever forget that please."

Leaning into Callie's body, Arizona but her arms around Callie's arms. "I don't.. find myself beautiful" Arizona whispered out. "Callie.. Scars doesn't suit anyone" she whispered out. Turning her head, she put it into Callie's neck, hiding her eyes.

"But your extremely beautiful" Callie said softly as she pulled back and held the blondes cheek in her hand. "Just because you have scars, war scars, doesn't make you ugly in my eyes" Callie said as she smiled at the blonde. "You went and did something extremely brave and the way I see it, you should be walking around with those scars showing so that everyone can see how brave you are, and how just because you have the scars you can still be beautiful."

"You're too sweet for me" Arizona whispered out then leaned up and gave Callie the most loving and sweet slow kiss she could make, not wanting to stop the kiss because she knew tomorrow there would be no more of this.

Smiling into the kiss, Callie kissed her back with as much love as the blonde was kissing her. Placed her hands on the blondes back, and pulled her closer.

Putting her arms around Callie's neck, she sighed happily into Callie's lips, moving in sync with Callies, not wanting to get away from this position.

"Hmm" Callie moaned into the blondes lips, as she allowed the blonde to control the kiss.

Giving Callie a gentle push so Callie fell back onto the bed, giggling as they landed before kissing Callie again, before tracing her tongue along Callie's lip, asking for access.

"Hm" Callie moaned as she was pushed onto the bed, before opening her mouth allowing the blonde access into her mouth.

Letting her tongue battle with Callies. She continued with that for a little, before her lungs began to burn and she had to pull away panting. "I don't want it to just be quick.. But if that's what you want then we can do it" Arizona said honestly.

Rolling around so that Arizona was on the bottom and she was on the top, Callie smiled as she looked down at the blonde, "I don't want it to be quick either." She said as she stroked the blondes cheek, "But has anyone touched you in the last ten years?" She asked softly not judging if it was a yes.

"Last time was with you... I.." Arizona said closing her eyes and took a deep breath "I haven't been able to do it because of the scars and because I didn't feel like I wanted too... It was always Timothy doing that" Arizona said honestly "god it's embarrassing.. I probably suck at it" she whispered out and covered her face with her hands.

"Hey" Callie said as she grabbed the blondes hands and moved them from her face, "I'm honored that I am the only person to ever touch you" she said honestly. "I just wish it was the same with me" Callie said honestly frowning a little.

"No Callie..." Arizona said leaning up to kiss Callie on the lips "I am glad you didn't let me hold you back" Arizona said honestly. "I find it embarrassing that I haven't touched others, other than myself in the last ten years.. I mean.. I don't have any experience except what we did almost a decade ago..." Arizona admitted, trying to cover her head again.

"Stop" Callie said shaking her head, "You will be fine" Callie said with a kind smile, "Like I said before I feel honored that you have only touched me." Callie said softly as she kissed the blondes cheek. "And if you need any help or aren't comfortable or anything just tell me okay?"

She nodded softly "It's always you.. These two years were always you.." Arizona said blushing slightly about the subtle reveal. "Please tell me if you find me bad or horrible or really really no-" Arizona said getting cut off by Callie.

Leaning forward Callie placed her lips on the blondes to shut her up before pulling away, "You won't be horrible." She said with a smile, "And what did you mean the two years was me?"

"Did I say two? I.. I meant" Arizona said swallowing hard "I meant ten... These last ten years have always been you" Arizona said and closed her eyes.

Callie smiled as she leaned down to kiss the blonde, "Thank you" she said against the blondes lips. "We will go slow. Because you will be really sensitive" Callie said softly, "unless you've been touching yourself?"

"That's.. That's what I meant" Arizona said embarrassed "I've touched myself with you in my mind.. But it's a little over six months ago since I did it last.. There really isn't much time for that kind of fun" Arizona whispered out "so I'll be sensitive.." she agreed softly with a blush.

"And that's okay" Callie said as she kissed the blondes cheek. "I'm guessing there wasn't many lesbians out there?" Callie asked as she smiled at the blonde.

"No there wasn't.. There were three women. Teddy Altman, Amelia Shepherd and me" Arizona said softly. "but you don't really want to make a relationship out there.. Makes it even harder if people get hurt and when Timothy got shot.. I was crying and wouldn't leave him which resulted in a scar" Arizona said closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry your brother got hurt" Callie said as she looked at the blonde with concern. "He's okay now right?"

"He is." Arizona said softly. "He's at my parents the next few days because he didn't go with me the last time I got a few days off. With other words.. They needed him" Arizona said then leaned up to kiss Callie's lips. "They wanted to see me, but I... I don't really know right now.. I have no one to take with me, and my dad wants to hear about the trips. And I don't want to..." She whispered out.

"You could always take me?" Callie asked softly as she kissed the blondes lips, "I mean if you want and you don't need to tell them anything." She said with a smile.

"You... You really want to go with me?" Arizona breathed out with love in her eyes "What will you tell your fiance? And what if my parents asks me what we are? And what i-" Arizona rambled on as she got panicked that she would agree and Callie couldn't go with her anyway.

"My fiancé will be told that I'm helping out an old friend" Callie said with a smile, "and if she gets upset that it's you I'll tell her to stop being jealous and get over it" she said as she ran her hand along the blondes arm, "and we can tell your parents anything you want. No one but us knows them".

"But Callie... You're going with an ex girlfriend, whose name you moaned out today... And are about to have sex with... You don't... You won't regret anything we do... Will you?" Arizona breathed out, then closed her eyes. "Because I want you to not regret anything... I can't lose you Calliope.." Arizona said with emotions clear in her voice, not realizing the irony in that sentence.

"And you're not" Callie said honestly, "I realize that what I'm about to do is cheating" Callie said honestly, "and I should feel guilty and not want to do this but..." Callie said shaking her head. "I don't feel guilty. And I want to do this. And I know it's unfair to you because tomorrow morning I'll be going home to my fiancé but I'll be thinking of you the whole time." She said honestly. "I want this" she said as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against the blondes.

Once again, Callie's words made Arizona's tears fall. "Stay... Until you have to leave tomorrow... Until the very last second.. Stay with me..." Arizona whispered out "I promise... I'll let you go when you have to, but.. I want you to hold me tonight.." Arizona whispered out "I want your touch and I want your kisses... I want to feel the burn of you making my body spasm and I want you to get lost in me, like I know I'll get lost in you Calliope" Arizona stated in a whisper "so please... Don't leave me until you have to" Arizona said as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"I won't" Callie said softly as she reached up and wiped the blondes tears out of her eyes. "I won't leave you until I have to" she said with a smile. "I promise".

"Thank you" Arizona said then pulled Callie down and kissed her lips with all the love and want she had for the Latina. "thank you" she whispered out against Callie's lips.

"You don't need to thank me" she whispered against the blondes lips. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere but here" she said honestly as she straddled the blondes hips.

Lifting herself slightly up, she kept kissing the Latina, with her nails digging slightly into Callie's back, not thinking about the consequences.

"God" Callie moaned against the blonde as she felt her nails dig into her back. "You want it slow don't you?" Callie asked as she began to kiss the blondes neck.

"Yes... I want to savor it.." Arizona whispered out letting her head fall back against the pillows, but held her body lifted, so Callie had a lot of access to her neck. "Unless... you want it faster?" she whispered out, knowing the tempo she wanted would be close to love making and Callie had the power to decide if it was love making or not tonight.

"Well will go slow" Callie said with a smile as lightly bit the blondes neck, "I don't know how much you're going to be able to take" Callie said as she ran her hands up the blondes bare sides and stopped just before the blondes breasts.

"Not much..." Arizona whispered out "but I'll try to make it for more than one" Arizona said quickly, before she made a long move, dragging it out. Her nails dug a little more into Callie's back, as she tried not to be so noisy.

"Tell me if you need to stop okay?" Callie said as she moved the blondes sports bra up and cupped the blondes breasts. "Okay?"

"Ohhhh god..." Arizona moaned out. "I... I will.. prohhh my god.." Arizona said pushing her chest even more into Callie's hand.

"I love your boobs" Callie said softly, "They fit into my hands perfectly." She said with a smile as she kissed the blondes lips. "Have they grown since the last time we made love?"

Chuckling softly, she nodded. "Yes Calliope.. They have" she said with a smile, then pulled Callie's lips back to hers. "mmmm" she sighed. "god.. you're amazing" she husked out.

 _'Maybe I should tell Callie I have to leave at 6 tomorrow morning... If she wakes up...'_ Mark thought to herself, then got out of his bed, and on his way out of his room.

"How big?" Callie asked softly as she began to kiss down the blondes body. "You were a what?" Callie asked softly, "34B?" Callie asked as she looked up at the blonde.

"I think.. that you should... guess" Arizona husked out. "what do you.. think?" she whispered out before groaning at the feelings.

Opening his bedroom door, he looked at Callie, but couldn't find her. _'maybe she's in the bathroom?'_ he thought to himself and walked down the hallway.

"Wait.. did you... did you hear that?" Arizona breathed out, thinking she heard something, but wasn't sure.

"Hear what?" Callie asked as she pinched the blondes left nipple as her right squeezed. "I think you're a 34C now".

Thinking she was probably just going crazy, Arizona got lost in Callie's touch again. "god it's amazing Callie... Fuck... So amazing..." Arizona moaned out "oh god.."

Hearing Arizona talk, Mark was about to knock on the door, until he heard exactly what Arizona was saying.

"Callie... It's amazing.. But I... Please kiss me" Arizona got out. "I need.. I need lips" she husked out.

 _'I think I found who she moaned out...'_ Mark thought to himself, not knowing if he should be mad about it.

"Did I guess right?" Callie asked as she moved up the bed and kissed the blondes lips sweetly, as she switched what she was doing with her hands, her right hand pinched her nipple as her left squeezed.

Groaning into Callie's lips, before she wrapped both legs around the Latina. "Yes... You did" she moaned out "yes".

 _'I'll talk with her tomorrow...'_ Mark decided, and didn't want to interrupt both women, hearing them both and their loving voices.

"Are you already close?" Callie asked softly as she kissed the blondes lips, wondering if she can still read the blonde as well as she used too.

"Yes... It's embarrassing.." Arizona whispered out, as she felt the wetness pool together in her panties and her orgasm building rapidly in her lower abdomen. "You're amazing" Arizona said again, and opened her eyes as she wanted the Latina to look in her eyes as she came.

Leaving them both, Mark got into his room and found some headphones, so he couldn't hear them.

"No need to be embarrassed sweetie" Callie said as she kissed back down the blondes body, "It's been ten years since someone touched you." She said before placing her mouth on the blondes left breast, sucking it slowly.

"Yes" Arizona breathed out "I... I'm really close.. can I... can I cum?" she asked, remembering weakly that Callie wanted to have the choice of deciding, even though she hoped there would be more sweet touches than teasing tonight.

"You don't need to ask" Callie said against the blondes breast with a smile, "cum whenever you need to okay?"

"Okay" Arizona nodded then not long after, she came hard and her orgasm ran through her, making her moan Callies name out rather loudly, and she felt her body practically shake. "god" she panted out.

"That was hot" Callie said as she took her hands off the blondes breast and kissed up the blondes body and kissed her lips. "You okay?" She asked concerned that the blonde couldn't take anymore.

"I'm good" Arizona said then opened her eyes. "don't worry..." she said then gave Callie a dazzling smile, before pulling the Latina down to her lips. "mmmm" she moaned against her lips. "I can take more... just.. give me two minutes..." Arizona whispered out. "but I know what I can make in that time" she said then bit down her lip.

"Hmm and what's that?" Callie asked as she smiled down at the blonde.

"Guess" Arizona said again and let her smile burn through "let me make you feel good" Arizona said _'at least I hope I can make you feel good'_ she thought to herself as she bit down her lip, and not in the sexy way.

"Okay" Callie said softly as she turned them over so that she was laying down on the bed, and the blonde was on top of her. "Stop doubting yourself. You are going to be fine".

"But I'm not going to be amazing like you are.. I'll be rusty and probably hor-" Arizona said but cut herself off. "Just guide me if you feel like I could use it" Arizona said as she looked on Callie.

"Everything you will do will be fine" Callie said softly before looking at the blonde with her sports bra pushed up over her breasts. Chuckling a little Callie reached the bottom of the bra and pulled it up. "I've been waiting for this moment since you left." Callie said honestly. "Just having your hands on me again will be perfect" she said as she leaned forward and kissed the blondes lips.

"Mkay" Arizona said against Callie's lips, before her hands began to slowly unbutton Callie's shirt, letting her hands roam over Callie's stomach, moaning out at the feeling of her soft skin.

"God" Callie said as she closed her eyes, "how I have missed those hands".

Arizona was a little skeptic about Callie's words, not knowing if it was to boost her, but then again, she trusted Callie, and just hoped she wouldn't lie to her. Sitting up on Callie's lap, she pulled the Latina with her up in sitting position so she could push Callie's shirt off of the Latina, letting her hands run down Callie's arms.

Placing her arms around the blondes neck once she was done taking her shirt off, Callie tilted her head with a smile. "You don't believe me do you?"

"No... I really don't" Arizona said shaking her head. "I'm rusty and rough around the edges... I have only had myself for a decade and I can't believe I will bring you anything but a failed orgasm" Arizona rambled on, no longer looking at Callie but just over her shoulder.

"Do me a favor" Callie said softly as she waited for the blonde to look at her before she continued.

Taking a deep breath, she bit down her bottom lip, before looking at Callie "I trust you.. I just.. I also think you do it, to make me happy" Arizona said before Callie could say anything.

"Do me a favor?" Callie asked looking into the blondes eyes. "There is one way you can know that I'm not lying and it's something I can't fake" she said softly.

"I'll do the favor.. What is it?" she asked softly as she kept looking at the Latina in their sitting position.

"Put your hand down my pants" she said sternly as she looked into the blondes eyes. "See how wet I am for you right now".

"What?" Arizona asked as she swallowed hard, not thinking the Latina would demand that "o-okay" Arizona said then lifted herself a bit so she could move off of the Latinas core. She unbuttoned her pants and let her hand slide from the Latinas stomach and down to her core, gasping slightly as she felt the wetness polled down there.

"God" Callie moaned as she closed her eyes. "That's all from you" Callie moaned out and opened her eyes and looked into the blondes, "From touching you and watching you cum and from you touching me" Callie said softly.

Arizona's eyes got more dark at the second and she swallowed thickly. "I believe you" she husked out, looking on the Latinas brown eyes. She reached behind the Latina and snapped her bra open, getting it off of her old lover, before giving Callie a gentle push down on the bed with her hand still in Callie's pants. "I believe you" she said again.

"Good" Callie said with a smile as she looked up at the blonde. "I'm glad I was able to convince you".

"Am I allowed to undress you completely?" she asked softly as her hand moved in soft circles on Callie's clit.

"Fuck" Callie moaned as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling, "Y-Yes you can" she said as she buckles her hips into the blondes hand.

"Good" she whispered out then pulled her hand out of the Latinas pants so she could pull the pants off. Letting her hands trail down Callie's body, she moaned when Callie was naked in front of her. "You're even more gorgeous than I remember" she whispered out as she got up to hover over Callie's head and body again, not thinking on the scars or Callies fiance or anything except Callie herself.

"So are you" Callie said with a smile as she looked at the blonde, "And you're overdressed" she said with a smirk.

"I am?" she asked smirking again. "Do something about it then" she suggested as she bit down her bottom lip.

"Okay" Callie said as she turned them around, and kissed the blondes lips as she quickly undid the blondes pants and pushed them down her body and then pushed her panties down as well. "Better" she said with a smirk.

"That was quick" Arizona replied cheeky, before pulling the Latina down to kiss her lips again, then switched them over, so she once again was the top, then held down the Latina's arms while she kept the kiss going.

"What can I say?" Callie asked against the blondes lips, "I like you naked"

"I like you naked as well... So magnificent" Arizona said then she cupped Callie's core, letting her hands drag over her opening. "Oh god..." she moaned out.

"That's what I'm supposed to moan" Callie said with a smirk as she tried to move her hands only to have them held down by the blondes hand. "Why... Jesus... Why can't I touch you?"

"Because then I can't last as long as I want to" Arizona admitted, then kissed Callie's lips. "And I want to last more than five minutes of you touching my breasts." Arizona said as a blush crawled on her cheeks.

"You do realize you can probably cum again from me touching them?" she said with a smile, "Which I'm totally okay with" Callie said with a smirk. "And that I have more than just my hands I can touch you with?"

"You make it very hard for me not to cum again by just being amazingly naked in front of me" Arizona admitted "Calliope.. I want your touch. But I need to last a little" she said as another blush crawled on her cheeks.

"And how many orgasms is your limit?" Callie asked tilting her head to the side.

"I don't know... haven't counted" Arizona said "I use to do it once only.. Plus the guys wouldn't notice then" Arizona said honestly before pressing down on Callie's clit. "why?"

"I mean how many orgasms do you think you can have tonight?" Callie asked softly before groaning loudly. "Mine is usually around 4."

"Three if you're extremely lucky... But I would bet on two" Arizona said as she entered the Latina with one finger. "So that means... That you're behind.. By two" she said smirking, before leaning down and kissed the Latina's lips.

"That's not..." Callie moaned out into the kiss, "how it works" Callie moaned softly. "I can have around 4 but that doesn't mean we have to get me to four" she said softly.

"I know.. But I gotta be honest..." Arizona said as she looked on Callie "I can't get enough of you" she said then looked away for a second. "I really... I can't. Simple as that" she said honestly.

"So let me guess I'm going to be cumming four times tonight?" Callie asked with a smile, "That means you're cumming three times" she said softly.

"That's not.. I don't... I can't get myself out of this can I? I mean.. I want to make you pass out.. And that's.. That's what happens around four right?" Arizona asked "But then again... I want you to hold me tonight and then I can't have you passing out" Arizona said as her brows furrowed together. "I don't know what I want" she said pouting. "What do you want?"

"It honestly just depends on the intensity of the orgasm. Not to do with how many you give" Callie said honestly, "I could pass out after the first orgasm or the 15th" Callie said shaking her head, "I want whatever you want" Callie said honestly, "and no you won't be getting out of the three orgasms" she said as she tried to move her hands but couldn't.

"Like you won't get out of my grip" Arizona said winking then started to kiss Callie's neck as she added a finger to Callie's core, building up a pace, but not as fast as if it was 'just sex', but something meaningful. "We will see how it will go.. I just want you to be at my side and fall asleep next to me" Arizona admitted honestly.

"Oh god" Callie moaned out, "I have a way I can get out" Callie said softly before groaning, "and I will fall asleep next to you".

"I'll hold you to that" Arizona moaned out, then let one of Callie's hands go, and laced her hand with Callies other hand, that she kept in her own. "Calliope" she moaned out, then put a slight pressure on Callie's clit, while she kept the speed and her lips working. She no longer cared if Callie was going to touch her, she needed to connect with Callie in all ways she could possibly do.

"You're the only one who is allowed to call me that" Callie said honestly as her hand moved to the blondes breast she moaned as she buckles her hips. "That feels amazing" she said as she squeezed the blondes breast.

"What?" Arizona asked as she had a hard time catching up with Callie's words now that she had her hands on her. "How close.. Are you?" Arizona asked as she picked up some pace and added a finger.

"Fuck" Callie moaned as she moved her hands down the blondes body, "I'm close" she moaned as she ran her fingers across the blondes opening.

Whimpering, Arizona closed her eyes and rocked her hips into Callie's hand. "Shit... You make my... orgasm build so... quickly" Arizona moaned out, wanting Callie to cum, before she would twice and maybe weren't able to handle more. She rubbed a little harder on Callie's clit and pushed the hand she had laced with Callies, even harder into the mattress, but not hurting the woman.

"God" Callie moaned as she leaned forward and took the blondes breast into her mouth. "You do the same to me" Callie moaned as she buckles her hips, "I'm almost there" she moaned as she closed her eyes and sucked the blondes breast.

"Callie" Arizona whined out. "I need.. It's weird I know... but you... need to cum... before me" Arizona panted out, leaning her head into the bed.

"Cum together" Callie said as she slowly pushed her finger into the blondes core. "How does... Fuck fuck fuck, that sound?"

The feeling of Callie inside of her, made Arizona stop everything when it all became too much for her, but in the good way. She arched her back, while her arm laced with Callies squeezed tightly and she got some grunts and low breathing out close to Callie's ear, together with "yes, fuck, shit, damn" really quickly.

"I'm already almost there babe" Callie moaned out as she slowly pumped into the blonde. "I just need to hear you scream my name and I'll cum" Callie smiled softly.

"Ooh my god.." Arizona moaned out, "I'm sorry for this" she whispered then put her head into the bed the best she could before she screamed out Callies name, knowing it might ring a little in Callie's ear. After that she collapsed on top of Callie, but kept her hand going, Wanting the Latina to cum.

"Fuck Arizona" Callie moaned one last time before screaming as she closed her eyes and arched her back. Keeping her hand pumping inside the blonde, "Oh god" Callie moaned out after her orgasm stopped.

"I need... I need a break.." Arizona moaned out before pulling out of Callie and waited for Callie to do the Same, before she fell to the side, landing besides the Latina, panting.

"You still have an orgasm you owe me" Callie said with a smirk, "and I know exactly how I'm going to make you cum".

"I know just... One moment and I'll... I'll bring you one" Arizona moaned out, as she closed her eyes. "I didn't hurt you.. Did I?" Arizona asked softly, referring to Callie's hand she had in hers before.

"No you didn't" Callie said as she moved towards the blonde and began to kiss the blondes neck. "And you get your orgasm first" she said softly.

"Calliope that is not fair" Arizona moaned out. "You're behind with the orgasms.. You need it... I'll have it. I promise" Arizona said as her hands moved to Callie's breasts.

"Hmm" Callie moaned as she bit lightly against the blondes neck. "Fine but after that you're cumming again".

"Thank you" Arizona moaned out, then moved on top of Callie again, and kissed the Latina's lips. "I.." Arizona said then bit down her lip, not wanting to tell the Latina anyway. _'you can't tell her, you love her...'_ she thought so instead she kissed down Callie's neck.

"I know" Callie said as she swallowed hard and arched her back. "I do too" she said softly.

"You do?" she whispered out as her eyes got shaky and she looked on the Latina.

"Yes" she said as she smiled up at the blonde, "I will always" she said softly as she cupped the blondes cheek.

Giving Callie a kiss full of love, she entered the Latina, putting a slow pace, as she kept the kiss going, moving her lips in sync with Callies.

Moaning into the blondes lips Callie closes her eyes and just enjoys the feel of having the blonde touch her again.

Kissing her way down Callie's body, she gives her neck some attention, before moving down to Callie's chest, putting a nipple in her mouth, while her other hand moved to give Callies other breast attention.

"Oh fuck" Callie moaned out as she placed her hand on the blondes head. "You are amazing" Callie said softly.

Smiling softly against Callie's chest, she switched breasts and gave some attention to the other one as well, before she continued to kiss down Callie's body, down towards the Latinas core, wanting the taste on her lips again, after so many years.

"Arizona" Callie said softly as she looked down at the blonde, "Once your lips are on my core. There's nothing to prevent my screams" she said softly.

"You want me to stop?" Arizona asked as she looked up in the Latina's eyes, close to her core. She knew her eyes was dark blue, and she longed for the taste of her old lover, but if Callie wouldn't want it, then she wouldn't do it."

"No I'm just warning you that-" Callie said as she looked down into the blondes eyes.

"That what?" Arizona husked out, moving herself up towards Callie's head. "Tell me what you want and I'll do it" she whispered out close to Callie's lips.

"That if you use your mouth on me..." Callie said swallowing hard, "Then I won't be able to control myself" Callie said softly, "it's been ten years since someone has ate me out".

"Then it's about time it happens again" Arizona whispered out, then kissed Callie's lips before moving down again. Once at Callies core, she kissed the Latinas clit, before letting her tongue run over Callie's folds, making her moan out rather loudly.

"Oohhhh God" Callie moaned out as she closed her eyes, her hands gripping the sheets on the bed. "Oh fuck." Callie said as she bucks her hips.

Putting both hands around Callie's legs, she kept the hips down in the bed before she let her tongue run over Callie's folds once again, then hooked her lips around Callie's clit, sucking, biting and soothing it again.

"OH FUCK" Callie screamed as her grip got tighter and tighter. "FUCK don't stop!" She moaned as she kept moving against the blondes mouth.

Loving the reaction she got from the Latina made Arizona more confident. She left Callie's clit, before pushing her tongue into Callie's core, letting it run on Callies walls.

"FUCK ME!" Callie moaned as her head moved side to side on the pillow and one of her hands moved to the blondes head and kept her in place. "DON'T STOP" she yelled as she tried to buckle her hips again. "IM CLOSE".

Letting her teeth run over Callie's folds, she kept her tongue inside of Callie, making her scream, as she got her thumb to move on Callie's clit. She let her moans out, as she felt herself getting extremely turned on.

"ARRIIZZZONNNA" Callie screamed as she came against the blondes mouth. "OH GOD" she said softly as she tried to calm down.

Licking every single drop of what Callie had to give her, before she pulled out and kissed her way up Callie's body, before hovering over her head. "You okay?" she asked softly as she stroked Callie's cheek.

"God" Callie moaned as she leaned into the blondes hand, "yes I am." She said softly as she looked into the blondes eyes. "That was amazing".

"It truly was" Arizona said softly, as she kept stroking Callie's cheek. "I'm glad you let me eat you out. It was amazing" Arizona said smirking "truly amazing".

"You're the only one that wanted to eat me out" Callie said as she swallowed hard and her breathing evened out.

"Wh-what?" Arizona asked surprised "that means that I.. I'm the only one.. Having my mouth on you" Arizona said softly, before she bit down her lip. "I guess it's like you're the only one that ever touched me.. I'm the only one that has ever tasted you" Arizona said smiling a little. "But I don't get why no one ever had their mouth on you except for me".

"The only other person I have been with is my fiancé" Callie said honestly, "and she thinks that eating me out is disgusting, but she doesn't mind my mouth on her" Callie said with a smile.

"She haven't had the taste of you then.. But it's amazing" Arizona said then kissed Callie, moaning at the mix. "God.." she moaned out. "you taste so great" she whispered out against Callie's lips.

"I bet you will too" Callie said quickly flipping them over. "I can't wait to taste you" Callie said kissing her lips.

Arching her body into Callie's, she kept her mouth on Callie's lips, and her hands on her sweaty back, scratching her back, so she would have some red strains the next few hours.

"I can't wait" she said as she moaned and began to kiss down the blondes body. Heading down towards her core.

"Oh god" Arizona moaned out, letting her hands run all the way into Callie's hair, gripping it. She arched her back off of the bed, and her legs wrapped around Callie's body.

"You ready?" Callie asked softly as she pressed her lips close to the blondes core, and ran her fingers along the blondes core.

"Yes. Yes yes yes yes yes. Yes!" Arizona Rambled on as she softly pushed Callie towards her core. "Please make me cum screaming my lungs out" she begged then buckled her hips a little.

"Okay" Callie said with a smile as she placed her lips on the blondes clit and moaned out at the taste. "Oh god" she moaned as she moved her mouth down and running her tongue against the blondes core.

"OH GOD" Arizona got out rather loudly. "Just.. So you... Know" Arizona said "I'm already.. Over halfway..." she said then let her grip go of Callie's hair, and into the bedsheets, gripping it tightly "SHIT" Arizona panted out.

"Cum" Callie said as she moaned out before sticking her tongue into the blondes core and her finger against the blondes clit.

Gasping as Callie made her orgasm reach her before screaming out Callies name, just as she promised "CALLIIIIEEEEEEE". Once she found her breath, she tried to control it a little better.

"Breath" Callie said as she moved away from the blondes core and kissed up her body, "Breath sweetie" she said softly knowing the blonde couldn't handle more.

Arizona nodded, and let her breathing get under control before she looked on Callie. "I can't... Handle more" she whispered out then pulled Callie down and kissed her lips softly.

"I know" Callie said softly as she she kissed the blondes cheek. "I know you can't" she said softly. "You okay?"

"I'm amazing..." Arizona said nodding softly. "And you?" she asked as she turned to look on Callie. "Or should I make you cum once again?" she asked softly with a smile as she tried to hide her tiredness, knowing it didn't go that well.

"You can" Callie said as she saw how tired the blonde was, "but just rest sweetie" Callie said softly as she pulled the blonde against her body.

"But I... You're behind" Arizona said shaking her head. "And I'm not that tired" she argued, before cuddling into Callie's body, feeling the same thing she felt years ago. Their bodies was made for each other. "you're amazing" she said softly, then kissed Callie's skin just between her breasts.

"So are you" Callie said with a smile as she ran her hand up and down the blondes arm and kissed her head softly smiling at the feeling of having the blonde in her arms once again, _'I just cheated on my fiancé and I have no regrets about it'_ she thought to herself before shaking her head.

* * *

 **Please review, we love them :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyy sorry for posting late! didnt realize what day it was! I hope you guys enjoy. Please review!**

"God" Callie moaned as she suddenly woke up from her dream, taking a deep breath she smiled as she looked down at the naked woman in front of her. She slowly and carefully got out of the blondes arms, replacing herself with her pillow. Quickly going to the bathroom before walking back and standing at the end of the bed staring at blonde who was hugging her pillow still asleep. Grinning evilly Callie got to her knees and lifted the bed spread and quickly put it over her body, as she carefully crawled under it and gently spread the blondes legs, not wanting to wake her just yet. Smiling as she kissed the inside of the blondes legs before running her hands lightly like a feather over the blondes core.

Arizona moaned out in her sleep, and subconsciously buried her head into the pillows in her arms. The Latinas moves made her start being pulled out of sleep, as she squirmed lightly, fighting to stay in sleep, just five minutes longer.

Smiling for a second as she placed her hands on the blondes legs to keep them from closing, she kissed a little closer to the blondes core as her fingers pressed a little harder against her.

"Callie.." she moaned out in a whisper as she was half awake now. "mmmm" she breathed out as she spread her legs a little bit more.

"Hmmm" Callie said as she bit the blonde's thigh lightly, "Good morning" she said as she slowly entered her middle finger into the blonde and held it still inside her.

"Goahhhddd.." Arizona moaned out "good morning" Arizona said as she was awake now. "amazing.. Morning" Arizona whispered out, before arching her back, and her hands found their way to the sheets where they griped tightly.

"I agree" Callie said as she slowly pulled her finger out and began to slowly pump her finger in as she kissed around the spot the blonde wanted her mouth the most. "I woke up to a beautiful naked woman in the bed next to me" she said as her voice was a little muffled from the covers over her head.

"God Calliope.. Fuck.." Arizona moaned out "you're amazing... simply... god... amazing" she whispered out as she rocked her hips and her head.

"You want more?" Callie asked with a smirk as she kissed just to the left of the blondes clit.

"Yes.. Please give me more" Arizona begged out with her eyes closed and her mouth open.

"Want do you want?" Callie asked softly as she added another finger and sped up her pace, "This?" She asked softly as she kissed the blondes clit.

"I want you Callie.. I want your lips on mine.. As I have you inside of me.. I want you to take me and... I want you to taste me as I cum" Arizona panted out, hoping it was enough for the Latina to accept.

"Your wish is my command" Callie said as she placed a kiss to the blondes clit one last time before she began to fuck the blonde. Placing another finger into the blondes core Callie entered her with a rapid pace as her mouth quickly attached to the blondes clit and began to suck.

"OH GOD" Arizona got out rather loudly as Callie did it. "fuck.. Amazing!.. god.." Arizona moaned out as her she met Callies thrusts before she felt her orgasm build. "Calliope" Arizona got out in a mix of moan and scream as she came against Callie's lips and fingers. "holy.. Fuck...what a wake up.." Arizona panted out.

"You want me to keep going?" Callie asked as she slightly slowed down her thrusts and lazily pressed her lips to the blondes clit and sucked. "Because I love hearing you scream my name".

"You need... to cum" Arizona panted out, but silently rocked her hips into Callie's hand and lips, asking for more as her hands released the sheets a bit.

"No I don't" Callie said as she added a finger. "I am fine with just making you scream and eating you out" Callie said with a smile that the blonde couldn't see due to the sheet over her body. "In fact I love you not begin able to see what I'm doing" she said forcefully pumping into the blonde and holding her fingers still as she gave the blondes clit a hard suck.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" Arizona dragged out in a long moan. "you're amazing" Arizona got out and groaned in the end. "fuck I... I'm already close.. again" Arizona said, getting embarrassed to how quickly she was.

"Hmmm" Callie said as she kept her fingers still inside the blonde, and took her face away from the blondes core. "What will you do for your orgasm?" Callie asked slyly as she wiggled her fingers in the blonde teasing her for a second before stopping.

"Wh-what?" Arizona breathed out and she had a hard time getting her brain to other than smut. "uhm.. you'll make me breakfast.. and after I'll make you.. scream?" she asked as she rocked her hips. "I want to.. eat you out" Arizona husked out.

Pushing the blondes hips down so that she couldn't move them, "and why do you have to eat me out after breakfast?" Callie asked with a smirk knowing that the blondes body was coming down from the high she took her too. She wanted to prolong this, loving the feeling of having the blonde in her arms again.

"Oh baby..." Arizona moaned out "I'm giving you desert.. from the morning off" Arizona said smirking, catching up on the Latinas plan. 'she's probably leaving soon... The only reason she is here right now... needs one last fuck, before looking home to her finance that doesn't suck in the bed' Arizona thought to herself as she waited for Callie to answer.

"Hmmm" Callie said softly as she pressed her lips against the blondes clit. "I like the sound of that".

Gasping as she was pulled out of her, not so happy thoughts, Arizona just hummed an answer, before she closed her eyes.

"You want me to make you cum?" Callie asked as she wiggled her fingers inside the blonde again hitting the blondes g-spot.

"Y-yes. God yes.." Arizona moaned out before she arched her back off off the bed and her mouth opened up, without words coming out as well.

"Okay" Callie said as she pulled her fingers out of the blonde before pushing back in hard and began her fast pace as her mouth went back to sucking and licking the blondes clit.

"FUCK!" Arizona got out in a raised voice. "fuck fuck fuck fuck fuuuuuuck" Arizona rambled on as she felt her orgasm build and before she knew it, her orgasm reached her and she came hard against Callie again. "Callieeeeeee" Arizona got out in the moment before panting heavily. "n-no... No more" Arizona breathed out as her hands released the bed sheets and her eyes remained closed.

"Okay" Callie said as she licked up all the blondes juices before kissing up the blondes body and kissing the blondes lips. "Hi beautiful" she said with a smile.

"Hi" Arizona breathed out before she opened up her eyes and connected with Callies. 'she's leaving you soon...' she kept telling herself, over and over as they laid there.

"Good morning" she said kissing the blondes lips again as she smiled at the blonde. "You're amazing"

"You too" Arizona said as her heart broke little by little, so she switched them over, before she buried her head into Callie's neck, so she wasn't able to see her emotions.

"Hey what's wrong?" Callie asked as she placed her hand on the blondes back and began to rub it.

"I just want this position for a bit" Arizona lied easily. "someone let me wake up with a pillow in my arms and you between my legs" Arizona said softly "so I need to lay like this" she said nodding, before biting down her bottom lip.

"Are you complaining?" Callie asked softly as she held the blondes tight.

"N-no I-I just need thi-is" Arizona stammered out, as she kept her head hidden. 'she's engaged...'

"Okay" Callie said quietly, "do you still want me to make you breakfast?" Callie asked, smiling as she rubbed the blondes back.

"It's up to you" Arizona said then swallowed hard. "I don't know when you have to.. to uhm.. to leave" Arizona said as her emotions took over her voice and it cracked the last word.

"Whenever you want me too" Callie said softly as she kissed the blondes forehead. "When do you want me to leave?"

"I don't" Arizona whispered out, but knew she put Callie in a hard decision, so she quickly tried to add "no.. I don't know if you have plans or anything.. So I don't want to uhm... To say it" Arizona whispered.

"I don't have any plans at all" Callie said softly, "I would need to go home at some point today but I don't need to rush there".

"Okay" Arizona said then nodded against Callie's neck. Hearing Callie's stomach growl, Arizona took it as a chance to get Callie away long enough for her to control her emotions and still have Callie in the house. "you can.. you can make breakfast. I'll go and uhm.. I'll be right out" Arizona said as she pulled away from the Latina without eye contact.

"What would you like?" Callie asked, not noticing the blonde was upset. "Pancakes?" She asked softly as she began to dress herself.

"Yeah.. Anything you cook I'll eat" Arizona said as she swallowed hard, trying not to let her tears escape.

"Okay" Callie said happily as she walked out of the bedroom and headed towards the kitchen.

Hearing the Latina leave, made Arizona's tears fall freely, but silent as she didn't want the other woman to hear her. 'you can't do this... It breaks you more than you'll realize' she thought to herself as she covered head and body in sheets.

Mark was sitting on the couch, that had a view of the whole apartment and just waited for Callie to get into the kitchen.

Seeing Mark sitting where he could see her, Callie's smile drops, "what are you doing home?"

"I called in sick" he said, before he got up standing "I wanted to tell you yesterday that my shift was at 6am this morning, only to find you in bed with blondie..." mark said as he looked on the Latina "what's going on Callie?"

"I..." Callie said as she walked into the kitchen, "I don't know what your talking about".

"The sex... I'm talking about the sex that you and Blondie shared last night and this morning." Mark said as he followed Callie. "Who is it going to hurt the most once you leave this apartment?"

"It's nothing Mark" Callie said shaking her head. "We had sex. So what?" Callie said softly as she got the stuff to make pancakes.

"So what? Did you seriously just say that Callie?" mark asked as he walked over and grabbed Callie's wrists, before forcing her to look at him.

Deciding she couldn't lay and cry her eyes out, Arizona got dressed in fluffy clothes she borrowed from Mark yesterday before walking to the kitchen, hearing Callie and Mark talk.

"Do you really mean what you say? Was she just a quick fuck because you moaned her name while you had sex with Erica?" mark asked, as he kept the Latina locked so she was forced to talk to him.

"Mark let me go" Callie said as she looked at him. "I don't want to talk about this with you." Callie said as she moved her hands quickly out of his hands, "Why do you even care anyway?"

"Because you and Arizona are my best friends! Callie... I'm trying to protect the two of you, but I can't when you both sleep with each other... Was it also just sex for Arizona?" Mark asked, not knowing the blonde could hear it all.

"It wasn't just sex" Callie whispered as she began to make the pancakes again, "At least for me it wasn't".

"Then what was it? And why did you say it Callie?" Mark asked with a sigh. "This little... whatever you're doing... is going to hurt both of you, more than when Blondie left... You'll be able to see each other, but nothing more, because you're getting married and Arizona has to just watch it happen." mark said then shook his head. "why did you do it?" he asked, trying deeply to understand.

"Because I still love her!" Callie all but yelled as she rubbed her temples before shaking her head and lowering her voice. "I still love her. That's why I slept with her."

"Callie..." Mark whispered out. "it doesn't save anything... I know you love each other, but it will end in heartbreak... And it's moving quickly. You'll be there before you know it, and I don't want to see both my friends go through that, when this backfires" Mark said softly, trying to make the Latina understand.

"Look I'm thankful that you're trying to look out for me." Callie said softly, "But I just don't know what to do. I don't regret sleeping with Arizona but I have a wonderful fiancé at home. Who doesn't have the army on speed dial. I just... I don't know what I'm going to do Mark".

"I'll make it up for you.." Arizona whispered out as she walked out so they could see her, with her tears running down her cheeks. "you're going home to your wonderful fiance and I leave the army on speed dial.. that's what you do" Arizona said as her voice broke. "I don't function like your fiance.. I'm not a doctor and I have mental breakdowns.. You're going back to your fiance... And you're going n-now.. You won't seek me out because I'll be very busy avoiding you so I can fix my heart" Arizona said as she hugged herself, knowing she looked as broken and vulnerable as she felt. "go.. And don't look back." Arizona whispered out.

Mark stood and didn't know what to do, so he kept quiet, only wanting to step in, if any of them needed it.

"Arizona..." Callie said walking around the counter and stepping towards the blonde. "I... You.. How much did you hear?"

"I heard enough... To know you should be with your fiance.." Arizona whispered out as she tried to back away, not wanting the Latina close, or she would break down and not knowing what to do.

"Why do you think that?" Callie asked softly, "Just because I'm trying to think through what happened and sort out my feelings you think I should go home to my fiancé?"

"Because Calliope... I'm just sex" Arizona whispered out as she referred to the first thing she heard. "I might get called back to the army as you said.. I have breakdowns like.. Now... And.." Arizona said removing her tears. "I don't deserve you..."

"I never said you were just sex" Callie said stepping towards the blonde. "And if anything I don't deserve you."

"You told Mark.. Before saying you loved me.. Which I don't believe because if you did.. If you truly loved me, then there wouldn't be a marriage" Arizona said before she broke down completely and her body shook together with the tears, while she looked down in her hands, not wanting to see the Latina walk out, if she did so.

"I told him you were more than just sex" Callie said not leaving, "and just because I'm engaged right now doesn't mean that I can't love you".

"Callie.." Arizona cried out, before it all got too much for her, and she looked up on the Latina "no matter what then you have to leave this apartment... And I.. I'll be able to pick up the pieces..." Arizona whispered out "don't you get it?"

"And you think it's going to be easy for me?" Callie all but yelled. "The woman who I have loved for so long finally came back. After ten years you came back. And if I would have waited two years before dating, I wouldn't be engaged and I could make love with you all I want".

"I know that!" Arizona yelled out. "I know that me going to the war zone changed everything and deep down I wished you wouldn't have dated her because then I would get you! But I lost my chance and now I have it again, but I can't because she isn't mine to touch... You're not mine to kiss and to hold at night... I can't.. I can't even take you out" Arizona ended up whispering "I can't live without you and I love you, but I'm not allowed to say that... I'm not allowed to touch you, or have your touch. I'm not allowed to feel anything about this, because I lost my chance 10 years ago.." Arizona ended up whispering out, wanting nothing more than to reach out for the Latina now.

"You could have told me to wait" Callie said shaking her head. "I told you many times that I would wait for you to come back but you said no." Callie said shaking her head as tears came into her eyes. "I wasn't even ready for you to leave, I was given 48 hours to prepare for the love of my life to be gone." Callie said softly, "and you knew for months, when I only got 2 days" she said closing her eyes. "I was willing to wait. I wanted to wait. I was going to wait. But every letter you sent me after you left told me to move on. So I finally did and you came back. If I would have waited like I wanted too we wouldn't be here arguing about this".

"And if I had died you would have far more heart breaks then you have now.. And back then" Arizona whispered out. "I love you and I don't want to lose you.. So if that means me backing away so you can be with your fiance then that's what I have to do. As long as you're happy." Arizona said in a slow voice, not caring how much it broke herself. If Callie was good, then she could accept it. "please tell me what you want Calliope..." she whispered out.

"I want..." Callie said as she shook her head, and looked away, "I don't know what I want. No I do. I want you" Callie said softly as she shook her head, "but I can't go through you leaving me again. It hurt so much the first time and I can't do it again." She said shaking her head.

"You know... I can get honorably discharged from duty right?" Arizona breathed out "it will have to go through a case and it may take months.. I might get called in, in the meantime, if I don't ask for one, but.. I can get that" Arizona whispered, knowing she just offered to stop what she did for a living. "if that's really the only thing.. Then I'll get it."

"I don't want you to do that for me." Callie said softly as she shook her head. "Being in the military was what you were born to do... I can't take that away from you".

Arizona felt her anger rise and she acted on it. "See! I offer you EVERYTHING and you don't want it, because you would rather me leave than me be happy with you!.. It doesn't make sense Callie" Arizona said as more tears pressed on.

"I want you here, I do!" Callie said, "but you getting discharged should be something you want. Not an ultimatum from me" Callie said shaking her head. "If you did it because of me you will end up hating me" Callie said softly. "I can't make you choose between me and your dream career."

"Okay.. I think you just made your own choice.. You picked her" Arizona said then took a deep breath "I'm not allowed to choose my dream person over my dangerous work.. I'm simply not allowed and you don't want me if the military can speed dial me.. So I guess you just picked" Arizona whispered out, before she broke down completely.

"Arizona..." Callie said softly as she reached out to touch the woman. "You have to understand my point of view in all this" Callie said softly.

"Don't touch me Callie... I won't be able to control myself then... And I'll have a complete melt down, with no one to hold me" Arizona said as she pulled away from Callie. "I will give everything I have for you and to be with you... To be the one you want, and yet... I have to understand how you don't want me to choose you, because you think I'll hate you?" Arizona asked "Callie... I will never be able to hate you... To hate you will hurt so much more than to see you with another person" Arizona said shakily "and that hurts a lot" she whispered out before she felt herself begin to shake, while she tried to control her breakdown, because no one would be there to hold her, since Mark left to give them some privacy and Callie would leave for her Fiancé.

"Hey... don't..." Callie said as she quickly pulled the blonde into her arms and held her tight even though she was fighting her.

"Callie don't!" Arizona said trying to push herself free, even though she was crying so much that she wasn't as strong. "Callie... I... I can't.. lose you" Arizona cried out into Callie's shoulder as she stopped fighting the Latina and instead hugged her so tight, never wanting to let her go.

"You will never lose me" Callie said honestly as placed her head on top of the blonde, "I love you too much to leave you." Callie said as she began to rock them. "I'm sorry that we... That we can't be together because I'm engaged but I... I can't be with you and then watch you get called away." Callie said softly. "And I don't want you to give up your job for me... I would never... I wouldn't forgive myself if you started to hate me because you weren't ready to give the job up."

"It's just a job... I can get anything else... But I can't get a new you" Arizona breathed out. "I could hit the books... be a lawyer... or go to med school... or be a firefighter... or a policeman... I can be anything... but losing you because you think I'll end up hating you is not something I want" Arizona said, and then kissed Callie's skin. "If you ever... ever decide to pick me... then I'll get discharged from duty... I'll quit... if it means I'll get you" Arizona whispered out.

Taking a deep breath at the blondes words Callie closes her eyes and thinks everything the blonde just said through. "You have three weeks" Callie said sternly as she held the blonde.

Arizona was confused by the words, and she stopped everything she was thinking, to think that sentence through. "wh-what?" Arizona asked confused "What do I.. What is the three weeks for?" she asked as she lifted her head and showed her red puffy eyes.

"You have three weeks to prove to me that you will stay here if you get called back." Callie said softly as she looked down in the blondes eyes. "I don't care how you do it or what you do... But I have to know that you're not going to leave."

"Callie there's... there's nothing to prove... they won't call me back in the next three weeks..it will be after three months.." Arizona said as she blinked like crazy "but I.. I could get a job.. would that prove...just a bit?" Arizona asked with hope in her eyes.

"Yes." Callie said softly, "and in the mean time I'll be with my fiancé" Callie said softly.

Closing her eyes, as the words left Callie's lips, she simply nodded. "you better leave then.." Arizona whispered out with her eyes still closed.

"What?" Callie asked as she pulled away from the blonde, "why?" Callie asked softly. "Can't we be friends while you try to find a job?"

"We can... but I can't today" Arizona said shaking her head. "I'm going back to bed and maybe I'm going to cry a little more, before I pass out... and I would like to cry myself to sleep alone" Arizona said as she swallowed hard and started to pull away.

"I don't want to leave you so upset" Callie said softly as she looked at the blonde. "I don't care if you tell me to leave... I'm not leaving with you this upset."

"Callie... please" Arizona said as tears ran down her cheeks and she sniffed. "she's probably worried.. and needs you.. and I'm not going to be much company anyway... so just... and Mark will be back soon" Arizona tried to reason, as she once again found her arms around her own body.

"If she is worried and needs me she will call" Callie said softly, "and I haven't gotten a call yet. So I'm staying" she said sternly.

"But why?" Arizona breathed out as she backed even further away and tightened her grip around herself.

"Because I hate to think that I am the reason you are crying" Callie said regretfully as she moved forward and tried to hug the blonde again.

Standing still, Arizona wasn't sure whether to move or not. "it's fine... I'll.. It's... I.." Arizona said, trying to keep reasoning, but the truth was, she didn't know what she wanted.

"It's not fine" Callie said softly, "I hurt you. And I'm sorry for it", stopping in front of the blonde not wanting to make the blonde feel worse.

"You know I'm fine.. I'll survive" Arizona whispered "I've survived worse" Arizona said shrugging, trying to stop the endless tears.

"It doesn't matter" Callie said softly with a sigh. "I still feel bad for making you cry" Callie said softly with a frown.

"It's not just you making me cry" Arizona said shaking her head. "it's everything" Arizona said softly before taking a deep breath. "you don't get it" Arizona whispered out then looked in the ground as she shook her head.

"Then explain it to me" Callie said softly as she swallowed hard. "Explain it".

"It's the war and it's me and it's you and it's everything... everything makes me want to cry and everything makes me feel special... I... when I'm out there I save innocent people... when I'm with you, I'm complete... it's... it's like telling a superhero to save the woman he likes or save the old lady... I know I know.. it doesn't make sense" Arizona said shaking her head. "I wanna be able to make a difference.. but I also want you.."

"I want you too." Callie said as she walked over and placed her hands on the blondes arms, "but I also want you to be happy." Callie said seriously. "I understand that you love what you do. I love being a doctor." Callie said softly. "That's why I don't want you to be discharged just for me. It has to be something you really really want".

"I don't know what I want..." Arizona whispered out as she looked at Callie. "or I do... I want you.. but you were happy before I showed up.. you and your fiancé were happy... and.. if you have happiness, then I kept my promise to your dad" Arizona said then swallowed hard. "even though it wasn't me making you happy..."

"But I want you" Callie said softly. "I might be happy with my fiancé but now that I've had you again... I'm... I don't know how I was ever happy without you".

"Then why don't you let me pick you?" Arizona asked as she looked back up. "I... I can change... I can find a job in Seattle and I can be happy about it... I... I will do everything for you" Arizona said as she swallowed hard.

"I love you for that" Callie said sweetly as she looked into the blondes eyes. "I really really do, but sweetie... I don't want you to grow to hate me because I forced you to get a job here. I don't want you to feel like you have to do it in order to be with me".

"See.. you don't get it" Arizona whispered out then pulled away and cleared her throat "I'm going to take a shower" Arizona said as her voice broke slightly. "I uhm.. you decide what.. what you want to do" she said softly, not wanting to tell Callie what she should do, because she knew the Latina wouldn't listen and only do what she felt the need to do. Nodding to herself she sniffed. "I'm gonna shower" she whispered out 'or more like just standing under, so I don't feel my tears...' she thought to herself.

"Okay" Callie said softly as she shook her head, before putting her hands in her head as she leaned against the the kitchen counter. "This is such a mess".


	4. Chapter 4

As Arizona was done in the shower, she walked into her bedroom and changed back into the cozy clothes, before making a messy bun and walked into the apartments living room "Callie? You're still here?" She called out with hope in her voice

While Arizona was in the shower, Callie's pager went off with a 911 page. Quickly grabbing her stuff and running out the door. Forgetting to tell the blonde or write a note for her.

Walking further into the room, Arizona called out again "Calliope?" She asked with fear now

"Crap" Callie said as she ran into the hospital room. "Get him ready for surgery." Callie yelled to a nurse before getting out of the room and running to the lockers so she can get dressed for surgery. She found herself in surgery for 4 hours.

Realizing Callie left, Arizona didn't know what to do. "She left me..." Arizona whispered out. "She actually picked her..." Feeling fresh tears, Arizona walked into her bedroom and grabbed her phone, before walking out, finding Callie's number on the fridge. 'I am sorry it had to end this way Calliope.. I hope she'll make you happy. - Arizona' she texted, then got into her bed in fetus position before tears ran down again.

Walking out of surgery with a smile on her face, just having saved a person's life. She went to go inform the patient's wife about how the surgery went. Walking towards the nervous woman who was pacing the floor. "You're husband is going to make a full recovery" Callie said as she smiled at the woman.

"Oh thank god" the woman said shaking her head. "I don't know what I would do without him" she sobbed as she sat down in the chair. "We just got married last year and if he would have... We wasted so much time." She said softly.

"Do you mind me asking what you mean?" Callie asked curious as she sat down in front of the woman.

"Not at all" she said wiping her tears. "We were highschool sweethearts" she said with a smile. "And he left for college out in California. Since it's so far away we broke up, and about 3 years ago when ran into each other again only he was already in a relationship. So we became friends" she said softly shaking her head, "and sooner or later he decided that he still loves me and broke up with his other girl and got together with me. And here we are a year and a half later married" she said softly.

"Wow." Callie said softly as she looked at the woman. "That's amazing"

ACACACACACACACACACAC

Hearing the door open, Arizona let her sobs fall in volume, but mark still hears it. He walked into her room and saw the heartbroken woman "blondie.. It didn't go well?" He asked as he slipped off his shoes and his jacket, before crawling into the bed and held Arizona the best he could in her position.

ACACACACACACACACACAC

"I know" the woman said softly with a smile.

"Well I'm glad I was able to save your husband" Callie said with a smirk as she stood up. "You actually helped me with my own dilemma" Callie said with a smile. "Thank you" she said as she began to walk away towards an on call room. Pulling out her phone and reading the message from the blonde. 'Damn it' she said as she pressed the call button and waited for the blonde to pick up.

Mark had finally made Arizona sleep, when her phone began to ring. Acting quickly, he picked it up. "Arizona's phone" he whispered out

"Mark?" Callie asked surprised at who answered the phone. "Why are you answering her phone?"

"Because Arizona is sleeping right now. After she cried herself to sleep in my arms" mark whispered out, not wanting to wake up the blonde

"What why?" Callie asked as she sat down in the bed. "Is she okay?"

"No she isn't.. She's broken Callie. I don't know what happened, but I imagine it is everything welling up on her" mark said as he looked on the sleeping form of their best friend.

"I don't know why she would be upset" Callie said softly, "but I have good news Mark"

"What is it cal?" Mark asked softly, wanting to hear what Callie had to say.

"I think I have decided who I want to be with" Callie said with a smile on her face.

"You found out who to pick? Callie that's amazing" mark said softly "how did you find the solution and who do you pick?" He started asking

"Arizona" Callie said softly as she bit her lip. "And basically a patient went through the same thing as Arizona and I, and he almost died today and I realized that I don't want to waste anymore time."

"You're going to pick Arizona?" He whispered out as a smile broke out. "How are you planning on telling her?"

"I don't know" Callie said softly as she laid down and looked at the ceiling. "I was hoping she would answer her phone... And I could see what she's doing later."

"She doesn't have any plans.. She told me she hadn't. Or well... She told me she would be busy the rest of the day by repairing her broken body. And cry" mark whispered out "so yeah.. No plans"

"I still don't know why she's crying" Callie said softly as she shook her head. "I'm going to head over okay?" Callie asked softly, "I'll talk to her in person."

"Okay" mark whispered out "but she's also aggressive... The war left her with more scars than just on her body" he said "anyway.. The door is unlocked and I'm pretty sure you can walk straight into her room. We will be in here and you can be the one holding her until she wakes up" mark said as he stroked Arizona's back

"Awesome!" Callie said as she hung up and quickly headed to get her stuff and leave the hospital. Walking up to her friends house and opening the door before walking straight into the blondes room.

Mark looked to Callie, then down on the broken woman, before he gently got Arizona out of his arms and over to Callie. "I'm happy for you guys" he whispered out, then clapped Callie's shoulder before he walks out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Thanks" Callie said softly as she replaced Mark in holding the blonde. Smiling as she pressed her lips against the blondes head and waited for the blonde to wake up.

As Arizona began to wake up, she could feel it wasn't mark holding her anymore. 'Callie' she thought to herself 'maybe it was all a bad dream?' She thought as she slowly opened up her eyes, only to have brown looking into them.

"Hey" Callie said with a smile, "How was your nap?" She asked softly as she rubbed the blondes arm.

"I don't.. I don't know" Arizona whispered out. "I can't.. Was you not being here just a dream?" She whispered out in a shaky voice.

"What do you mean?" Callie asked softly as she looked at the blonde confused.

"You left me.. For her" Arizona whispered out "you left without saying anything.." She said then closed her eyes and put her head down, so Callie wouldn't look on her.

"You mean this morning?" Callie asked softly as she looked at the blonde. "I got called in" she said softly.

"Okay" Arizona said nodding. "Then why are you back?" She asked, not wanting to waste Callie's time, when the Latina probably wanted to go home to her fiancé.

"I wanted to tell you something" Callie said grinning as she looked down at the blonde. "It's really important"

"What is so important that you left directly from your work and to me?" Arizona whispered out as she looked back on the Latina with eyes that showed her emotional war.

"Yes" Callie said with a smile. "I came here as soon as I could and as soon as I realized"

"Realized what Calliope?" Arizona asked, wanting to know, even if it would break her.

"That I choose you" Callie said softly as she grinned down at the blonde. "I choose to be with you"

"What?" Arizona asked as hope shined through her eyes again. "B-but I thou-"

"You thought what?" Callie asked softly as she smiled down at the blonde.

"I thought you didn't want me..." She whispered out.

"Why would you think that?" Callie asked softly as she frowned at the blonde.

'"Because I have the speed dial for war..." Arizona said, then closed her eyes in defeat. "Because you love your fiancé. Because I'm not stable. Because I don't have a job. Bec-"

"Those are all things that we can deal with" Callie said softly with a smile. "I just... I don't want to waste any more time."

"Callie.. Not that I don't love it, but.. Where is all this coming from?" Arizona asked wondering

"A patient" Callie said softly, "He and his wife sort have went through what we did and he almost died today" Callie said sadly. "Because of so much wasted time they were only together for two years"

"So... You really want us to work out? You're not just trying to patch me up, only to pass me on?" Arizona asked, closing her eyes.

"Of course I want us to work out" Callie said with a smile, "don't you?"

"I do. I really really do" Arizona said as she looked on Callie. "How is it going to work?"

"Well first I have to tell Erica" Callie said softly. "Tell her the wedding is off" she said with a smile.

"And then we are going to wait. I want to get to know each other again" Arizona said, biting her bottom lip.

"You mean before we have sex again?" Callie asked softly as she looked at the blonde. "Because now we have something to celebrate!"

"I don't know.. I just.. I think you need to keep us under wrap for a bit, because you need to give Erica time to heal, before she finds out you're with me" Arizona whispered out "but... Indeed there is something to celebrate and I want nothing more than to kiss yo-"

Quickly moving so that she was straddling the blonde, "then kiss me" she said leaning in towards Arizona.

Leaning up, Arizona connected their lips in a hungry kiss, wanting to show the Latina how much it meant to her .

"Hmm" Callie moaned into the lips, as she kissed her back with as much passion as she could.

Switching them over, Arizona held Callie down. "Just so you know.. You're still not out off the dog house for leaving without telling" Arizona whispered to Callie, then kissed her again

"I'm sorry" Callie said softly against the blondes lips. "If I would have waited the patient would have died" Callie said before turning them over again. "How about I make it up to you?"

"We can't have sex right now... I think we need to tell Sloan I won't kill anyone. He is very worried" Arizona said, looking on Callie.

"Go tell him" Callie said with a smile, "and then I'll make it up to you" Callie said with a smile.

"You.. Okay" Arizona said then leaned up to kiss Callie's lips. She turned them over before kissing Callie's cheek, then walked out the room. "Mark?"

"Yes" Mark said as he smiled at the blonde. "I take it you're in a better mood?"

"I am" she said softly then walked over to the man while fidgeting with her fingers. "Thank you mark" Arizona said, then walked over and hugged the man.

"I didn't do anything" Mark said with a smile as he hugged her, "but you're welcome." He said before pulling away, "now I'm going to go somewhere else" he said with a wink, "have fun" he said before walking out the door.

"I love you mark" Arizona called after him, then walked back to the room. "He walked out.. We are all alone" she whispered, before biting down her lip as she stood in the doorway.

"Oh really?" Callie asked as she got off the bed. "That means I can make it up to you now" Callie said with a smirk as she stood in front of the blonde.

"Easy there killer" Arizona said softly. "You can't knock me out again... Not like last night" she said smiling "I want to be awake today"

"I want you to be awake too" Callie said as she grabbed the blondes hips and pulled her towards her. "But I'm still going to tease you like crazy"

"Why tease me? I'm standing right here, and I want you" Arizona said as she put her arms around Callie's neck. "Teasing isn't as fun as you and I connecting on a much deeper level" Arizona said as she leaned in closer.

"But I like teasing" Callie said as she spread the blondes legs before quickly cupping her core. "I promise we can connect on a deeper level tonight" Callie said softly with a smile. "But right now I'm going to tease you, make you scream for me to make you cum and then fuck you until you do." Callie said rubbing the blondes core as she grabbed the blondes hands and held them tightly in hers and put them above her head. "How does that sound?"

"Sounds pretty damn amazing" Arizona moaned out. "But... Tonight? Don't you.. Have to go home?" Arizona asked before moaning again.

"No" Callie said as she stopped rubbing the blondes core and pushed her pants down her body. "I don't. I'm staying here tonight" Callie said as she kissed the blondes neck.

Arizona moaned out, then nodded. "Okay. I'll love that" Arizona said "God Calliope... You could... Fuck me first... Then tease after?" Arizona asked smirkingly, even though she knew the Latina wasn't going to give in.

"Nope" Callie said as she ran her hands over the blondes core again. "I'm going to tease you and then fuck you

"And then I'm allowed to touch you?" Arizona asked in a moan, before buckling her hips. "Or am I not allowed to touch you today?"

"We will see" Callie said softly as she quickly entered the blonde with one finger and held it still inside the blonde.

"Oka- oh my god" Arizona burst out as she tried to move her hands. "Yes.." She moaned out.

Pushing the blondes hand against the door frame a little harder, "the more you move your hand the more I'm not going to make you cum"

"What? But Calliope.. You have to let me touch you, and you have to let me cum" Arizona said smirking. "I know you want to hear me scream your name" she husked

"Oh I do" Callie said with a smirk, "but if you're being a bad girl then why would I give you an orgasm?"

"Because you love bad girls.. Bad girls don't do anything like the sweet girls" Arizona said still smirking.

"Then this bad girl isn't cumming" Callie said softly as she began to pump into the blonde.

"Wait what?" Arizona asked as she looked on Callie. "Why not?" She whined out, but a moan quickly followed.

"Because right now I want a good girl" Callie said softly, "and you're being bad. So no orgasm for you"

"You want a good girl? I can be a good girl. I can be a better girl than you'll ever know" Arizona said nodding, before she stilled her hands and put her head against the wall, while letting small moans, whimpers and groans slip out.

"Hmm" Callie said softly as she slowed her pumps to a stop inside the blonde. "That's good to know"

"And yet you'll drag it out? But I'm good now." Arizona said with a pout.

"I told you what I was going to do" Callie said with a smile. "Figure out how to get your orgasm"

"Well.. I don't know" Arizona said biting her lip. "How will I figure it out?" She asked flirty to Callie.

"You have to use your brain" Callie said with a smile, "I told you exactly how I wanted this night to go" she said with a smirk.

"You wanted to tease me, making me beg to cum, then fuck me until I do cum?" Arizona asked then swallowed hard. "There's nothing I can do about it.."

"Oh but there is" Callie said as she entered another finger and began to pump into the blonde a little harder than before

"I can beg.. But I don't see what else I can do calliope" Arizona moaned out. "Gimme a hint" Arizona said nodding.

"Beg" Callie said softly, "you can beg for me to fuck you" Callie said with a smirk.

"A soldier doesn't beg" Arizona said "unless it's for the person they love" she added, then moaned out. "You want to hear me beg? Beg for you to complete me? I can do that. Would that turn you on?" Arizona husked out.

"Yes" Callie softly as she kissed the blondes lips. "It would turn me on so much"

"Fuck me Calliope. Please.. Please fuck me calliope. I want to scream your name, letting you know how much you turn me on, and what you do to my body... I want you to make me cum. Please calliope... Please" Arizona begged out and then let a long throaty moan escape.

"God" Callie moaned softly, "that was the hottest thing I have ever heard" Callie said softly before pumping into the blonde as fast as her hand could, "Cum for me"

"Ohh god! Calliope yes! Fuck!" Arizona got out rather loudly, as her orgasm build rather fastly. "CALLIIIOOOOOPPPPPEEEEEE!" Arizona screamed out as her orgasm hit her and she felt her legs start to shake slightly.

"That was amazing babe" Callie said with a smile as she slowed down her hand and came to a complete stop, "you okay?"

"I'm.. Amazing sweetheart" Arizona said as she got down from her high orgasm. "So so so amazing" she said nodding, as she opened her eyes fully again and looked on the Latina. "Come closer" Arizona whispered out, as her hands was still over her head.

"Okay" Callie said softly as she moved closer and let the blondes hand go. Pressing her lips against the blondes, in a soft kiss.

Arizona's arms fell loosely around Callie's neck and she kissed her back just as soft. "You know my every move.. Don't you?" She whispered out against Callie's lips.

"Yes I do" Callie said with a smirk. "You are the best." Callie said softly as she pressed her lips against the blondes.

ACACACACACACACACACA

Walking up to the ringing of her phone, Callie groaned as she reached for it. "Hey?"

"Callie where are you?" Erica said worriedly, but with a twist of pissed, into the phone. "you didn't come home last night! the least you could do was to freaking call!"

Arizona started to stir as she heard Callie talk. 'Who calls this late at night?' she thought to herself, yet to look at the clock.

"I'm sorry" Callie said softly as she thought of something to say, "I've been busy helping mark with this girl problems"

"What girl problems?" Erica asked less angry

'Helping mark? what?' Arizona thought to herself.

"You know how he is with Lexi" Callie said shaking her head. "Anyway what's up?"

"What's up? Callie are you kidding me?" Erica spat out. "I've been sick and worried! Get your ass home!"

"I can't" Callie said softly as she pulled the blonde close. "I have to stay here at Marks and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid"

"You can't?" Erica asked disbelievingly. "I am your fiancé and he is your manwhore friend"

Arizona heard everything Callie and Erica was saying, and was a bit split

"But he is my friend Erica" Callie said shaking her head. "I can't just leave him" she said holding onto the blonde so she couldn't leave. "I'll come home tomorrow okay?" Callie said softly hoping to get the woman off the phone.

"You don't need to come home! I'll pick you up tomorrow, because we have to go and taste cake. And then I don't care what Mark has done! You'll be there Callie" Erica snapped, then hung up on Callie.

Looking on the Latina, Arizona swallowed hard. "You.. You can leave you know?" She whispered out.

Putting the phone back on the table, Callie shook her head, "No I'm not going to leave" Callie said smiling at the blonde, "She kicked me out so I'm staying here"

"But Callie.. She obviously wants you home.. And I.. I can't keep you here" Arizona whispered "you can.. You can leave" she said, then turned to her side, not wanting to see Callie leave, so her back was towards the Latina.

"I'm not leaving" Callie said with a smile as she kissed the blonde back, "I promise you I'm not leaving okay?" She asked softly as she pulled the blonde into her body and held her. "Now go to sleep okay? I promise to be here when you wake up okay?"

sorry for the really short chapter and for the delay in posting I have been busy! ? ﾟﾘﾄ


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I am so deeply deeply sorry that there haven't been an update for almost a year! To be honest then the story is written, but it's not clean, not read through, however... I'll try to post more often.**

 **All mistakes are ours. Most characters are borrowed from Grey's Anatomy. Thanks Shonda.**

 **Chapter 5**

Arizona woke up 5.30 as she used to do, and tried to continue her sleep by pushing her head into Callie's neck. _'Wait... Callie is still here... She kept her promise'_ Arizona thought to herself, then relaxed into Callie's body.

"Mhm" Callie moaned out as she woke up at the movement, "Arizona?" Callie whispered softly in case the blonde wasn't awake.

"Yeah?" She said back, on a barely there voice. "Go back to sleep... It's around 5.30" she admitted, kissing Callie's neck softly.

"But... You.. Awake" Callie mumbled out as she ran her hand over her face.

"I'll go back to sleep too.. You should really get some sleep Calliope" Arizona whispered out. "Sleep" she whispered softly.

"Okay" Callie said softly as she closed her eyes again and moved as close to the blonde as she could. "Night" she whispered.

"Good night" Arizona whispered out, and waited until she was sure that Callie was asleep, then moved successfully out of Callie's arms, and picked up her clothes, getting them on. She then tip toed out of the room and into the living room, before she dropped down and began to do push ups.

Sleeping soundly in the bed as she hugged the blondes pillow tightly thinking it was Arizona.

"11... 12... 13... 14... 15..." Arizona continued as she closed the world out.

Waking up a few hours later, Callie sat up in the bed when she felt that the blondes side of the bed was empty, "Arizona?" Callie yelled through the house.

Not hearing the Latina, Arizona was working through the same program for the fifth time, with the sweat running off of her body. "56... 57... 58... 59..."

"Arizona?" Callie yelled again as she got out of bed and began to search for the blonde.

"60... 61... 62... 63..." She continued uninterrupted.

"Arizona?" Callie asked as she walked into the living room to see the blonde doing push up.

"Yeah?.. 65... 66... 67... 68... 69" she counted. She had been through push ups and other forms that she learned in the military. "70... 71... 72... 73... 74... 75" Arizona said.

"You okay?" Callie asked softly alright knowing the answer.

"I'm good" Arizona said as she stopped doing push-ups and got up from the floor, showing her clothes sticking to her body by sweat and panting while trying to wipe swear away from her face.

"How long have you been doing this?" Callie asked softly as she looked at the sweaty blonde and swallowed hard.

"Uhm... What time is it?" Arizona asked as she tried to get the sweat off of her face and fingers so she could get her water bottle.

"8" Callie said softly, "And it looks like your been working out for hours"

"I uhm... A little over 2 hours I think.." Arizona panted out. "Why? Why you ask?" She asked softly, looking Callie into the eyes.

"Because I thought you were in bed" Callie said softly as she frowned at the blonde. "You said you were going back to sleep"

"To get you to sleep.. I woke up naturally.." Arizona said, looking at Callie. "I'm not even done with the work out.. I have to get to 60 and remove 5 by every term" Arizona said as she tried to get down on the floor again, even when her body was tired and she was finished.

"Hey" Callie said softly, "Take a break okay?" Callie asked the blonde. "I'll make you breakfast"

"But... I'm not done... I need to be fit in case I get call-" Arizona said but cut herself off.

Closing her eyes Callie took a deep breath as she looked at the woman on the floor. "Okay" Callie said heading back into the bedroom, not feeling like make breakfast just yet. Laying back down on the bed Callie pulled the pillow close to her as she closed her eyes.

Arizona got down to the floor and began to do her push ups again, while she scolded herself 'if I get shipped back?! Are you an idiot?'

Holding the pillow tight, Callie shook her head, 'I should go home' she said to herself. Before getting up and getting dressed before packing her bag. Before putting it over her shoulder and headed out of the blondes room. "I'm just... I'm going to go home" Callie said softly.

That got Arizona off of the floor and stood in front of the Latina right away. "No! Wait why? Wh-why would you do that? Why leave me?" Arizona asked

"I'm not leaving you" Callie said softly, "I just... I have to go home at some point and you seem to want to get prepared for going back." She said softly as she looked down at the floor. "So it's either laying in an empty bed by myself or go home"

"No I swear it was a word slip.. I can go back to bed, I just didn't want to wake you up because of my crazy ass times... I'm sorry." Arizona said then shook her head and stepped away. "I'm sorry... You can leave if you want. I'm sure Erica misses you as well" Arizona said looking away.

"I don't care about Erica" Callie said getting upset, "and I don't care if you woke me up at 2 in the morning..." Callie said softly, "I wanted to wake up and have a lazy morning, make you breakfast, and then spend time and talk with you."

"Then let's take a shower and we will have all that. Just... You gotta tell me if you still like those things. I mean... For all I know you want to get up and out of bed right now. Have routine and everything... I haven't spent a night with you for 10 years... A lot can change.." Arizona said honestly.

"Okay" Callie said with a smile as she placed her bag on the couch. "And you said lets as if I'm going in there with you..?"

"Yeah. Because you are" Arizona said nodding. "So come on" Arizona said, throwing her sweat soaked shirt into Callie's face. "You HAVE to shower now" she said smirking.

"Oh god" Callie said as she took the shirt off her face, "that was disgusting" she said following the blonde. "So very disgusting."

"I know. But live with boys for that long... You'll get disgusting" Arizona said nodding. "Now come on.. Get your ass into the shower to get my disgusting sweat off of your body" Arizona chuckled out as she stepped out of her shorts and threw them at Callie as well.

"Woman I swear" Callie said as she shook her head, "throw one more thing at me..." She said pointy as she looked at the blonde.

"And then what?" Arizona asked as she took off another shirt so she was in underwear. "What happens?" She asked with a smirk as she made herself ready to throw it.

"You would have to find out" Callie said as she narrowed her eyes at the blonde. "And I don't know how much you will like it either"

"Fine... I won't throw it" Arizona said dutifully before she continued to back into the bedroom.

"You know you're pretty hot in just your underwear and bra" Callie said with a smirk. "I wonder if I look that hot too"

"I think you better get rid of your clothes and let me be the judge of that" Arizona said as she dropped her shirt by her feet, before walking over to Callie, taking the bottom of her shirt and pulling it over Callie's head. "Amazing" Arizona said nodding.

Chucking at the blonde, "I think you're biased" Callie said with a smile as she placed her hands on the blondes hips. "But thank you"

Still not used to hands on her scared body, Arizona took a shaky inhale. "You too" Arizona said smiling softly to the Latina as she put her sweaty hands on hers, so the Latina didn't pull away.

"You know" Callie said as she smiled at the blonde, "You are amazingly hot" she said with a smile.

"I..." Arizona said, biting her lip. "thank you" she whispered out, looking down her body. "Means more than you know"

"I know that" Callie asked as she took her hand out of the blondes and slowly brought them to the back of the blondes bra. "I will tell you every day how hot you are and how amazing you are until you believe me"

"It's not that I don't believe you, it's that... I can't see it myself" Arizona whispered out as she looked back up to Callie and put her hands on the Latinas arms. As she felt the bra open, her hands gripped Callie's arms slightly, not something she noticed herself, as she got lost in Callie's eyes.

"Then I'll say it every day until you see it yourself" Callie said softly as she slowly took the bra off in case the blonde didn't want it off yet feeling her grip her arms a little tighter.

Swallowing hard, Arizona lifted her arms off of Callie's arms, to help it get off completely. "I want to believe it.. I just.. I can't" Arizona said in a barely there voice, as they reached her bathroom.

"And you will sometime" Callie said softly as she leaned forward and kissed the blondes lips, "because you are hot and you are amazing, and no matter how many scars you have on your body, you will always be hot and amazing in my eyes.

Closing her eyes at Callie's words, a tear slipped and she bent her head down, in hopes that Callie didn't see it.

"Hey" Callie said as she moved her hand to move the blondes head up. "No crying okay?" Callie said as she whipped the blondes tear. "I'm just telling you the truth"

Sucking her bottom lip into her mouth Arizona nodded her head. "Okay" she whispered out softly. "No crying"

"Good" Callie said as she kissed the blondes cheek before pulling back licking her lips, "you're sweaty" she said softly as she looked at the blonde "let's go take a shower"

That comment made her crack a smile, and she nodded softly. "Yes" she said then took her panties and stepped out of them, before she looked on Callie, silently asking if she could take off more of the Latinas clothing.

"Go ahead" Callie said with a smile. "Go ahead" she said as she kissed the blondes lips

Kissing Callie softly again, she reached behind and opened Callie's bra, taking it off slowly. Arizona stepped into Callie's personal space and untied her pjs, and pushed them down Callie's legs, taking the panties with her. "Can you.. Can we.. Do you mind laying in the tub?" Arizona asked shyly, not wanting to say she needed Callie's arms around her.

"We can" Callie said with a smile. "I don't mind relaxing in a tub with you" Callie said softly as she turned on the water, "still like your baths somewhat warm?" Callie asked softly

"Yes. It haven't changed. And it's been some time since I was in a bathtub. Like... 3 years or so" Arizona admitted as she looked on what the Latina was doing.

"Okay" Callie said softly as she turned the water to the lowest warmth and then pulled up the tub, "Okay so it's been awhile for you being in a tub? How about with someone?"

"In the tub with someone? Or just.. Been with someone?" Arizona asked "because you already know the answer to the second question" Arizona said honestly.

"In a tub with someone" Callie said with a smile. As she pulled the blonde close to her.

"Ten years" Arizona whispered out into Callie's neck. "It was you, and I held you for two hours in the tub as I told you I was leaving.." Arizona said as she closed her eyes, suppressing the tears.

Closing her eyes as she remembered the day very well, "I remember that day like it was yesterday" Callie said softly.

 _"Calliope come ooooooon!" Arizona giggled out as she stood and jumped in their bed. "Get your ass out of the bed so you can go shower with me" Arizona said as she liked the Latinas side with her toe. "Get up. Get up. Get up."_

 _"It's too early" Callie moaned out as she put her head more into her pillow._

 _"Calliope.. I have something to tell you and in a few hours it will be too late.. Actually in two days.." Arizona said sobering up, getting more serious, before she flopped down in the bed, sitting and fidgeting with her hands. "In a few hours my parents will be for dinner and.. And it's a special kind of dinner.. I need to tell you something. And it. It can't wait" Arizona said then swallowed hard as tears pressed on._

 _"Hey what's wrong?" Callie asked softly as she turned around to look at the blonde. "You okay sweetie?"_

 _"No I'm not.. And in about two minutes you will hate me and be very sad and be a roller coaster of emotions, just like I was when my dad told me.." Arizona said with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry calliope..."_

 _"Did you..." Callie said softly as she swallowed hard and sat up, "Did you cheat on me?" She asked softly as she looked at the blonde._

 _"What?! No. Calliope no. I would never do that" Arizona said shaking her head. " but I've told you that once you turn 18 in this family, and are a boy, you have to go into the military... Right?" She started out._

 _"Yeah?" Callie said softly as she looked at the blonde, "What about it?" She asked softly._

 _"Then you also know that Timothy left last year, to go to a base and train the next two years.. And usually they have to stay for 10 years, but he had to stay for 11 and I never knew why.. I never understood why. Until.. Until two months ago. When I turned 18" Arizona said with tears running down her cheeks now._

 _"What are you trying to say?" Callie asked softly, as she swallowed hard. "Arizona?" She asked worriedly as she looked at the blonde._

 _"My dad he... He went over my head and he turned me in... And I can't change it... I'm going to war" Arizona said as tears streamed down her face and she shook._

 _"You... Your leaving?" Callie asked softly as she looked at the blonde. "In two days you are leaving?" Callie asked staring at the bed. "How long have you known?"_

 _"I've known since my birthday.. And I've been trying to tell you, but then one good thing after another happened to you and I couldn't make myself break your heart and I know it does even more now and I'm sorry.. I thought we were going to med school, but he made me sign out of it.. We can't even live our dream any longer calliope... He took everything from me.. Including you" Arizona whispered out._

 _"You've known for two months that you had to leave?" Callie said softly. "And you know as well as I do that your father has been trying to get rid of me" Callie said shaking her head as she stood up and began to pace, "This is his way of getting what he wants. He hated the fact that we were together so he took you away from me" Callie said shaking her head. "You've known for two mouths and didn't tell me?" Callie said starting to get upset. "You wait until you have to leave in two days before telling me this?"_

 _"I was going to propose to you Calliope!" Arizona said rather loudly. "I was going to propose to you.." She whispered out._

 _"When?" Callie asked softly as she looked at the blonde. "When? Because right now all I see is you walking away." Callie said as she closed her eyes. "All because of your dad. Don't you have to sign something saying that it's actually you who wants to go? How did the forms go through without your signature?"_

 _"He has friends every where and it's family tradition. So it's been generation after generation.. He needed to speak a few words with a few up high in the system.. And I can't undo it.. I've tried. Believe me.. I've tried" Arizona said, then swallowed hard. "You remember the roses you found all over the apartment on my birthday? And I told you it was because I wanted to celebrate I was 18? Well.. 5 minutes before I was going to ask for the attention, he pulled me over. He told me I couldn't marry you, because I was going to war. We had the biggest fight, but he told me to not marry you and when I was about to pop the question, he stepped in. You remember my speech to you right?" She asked, hoping the Latina could remember._

 _"A little bit" Callie said softly shaking her head as she sat down on the bed. "I don't remember much of anything right now" she said as she leaned forward and placed her head in her hands._

 _"Well... I was going to ask you, but he cut in... I've been practicing that speech in front of my mother so he knew when to cut it.." Arizona said honestly. "I'm so sorry.. I don't know what to do.."_

 _"You could have still asked" Callie said softly as she turned to look at the blonde. "I would have still loved to be married to you." Callie said softly. "I still do"_

 _"We can't calliope... I can't bring you any pain. And I will do that even more if I get killed in combat... You will always worry.. And if you haven't heard from me.. I'm so sorry but I.. I can't put you through more pain than I've already done.. And I will do, if I ask you to marry me and put a ring on your finger"_

 _"But I am going to worry no matter what" Callie said softly, "I mean my girlfriend is going to war" Callie said softly._

 _"About that..." Arizona whispered out "maybe.. Maybe you should move on and forget about me.." She said and could feel her heartbreak into a million pieces._

 _"Wait what?" Callie said as she looked at the blonde, "You're not serious are you?" She asked shaking her head._

 _"What about this situation says that I'm not serious?" Arizona whispered out "besides... Relationships aren't always allowed.. I don't know if we will be allowed to be in a relationship" Arizona said honestly._

 _"So this?" Callie said softly as she closed her eyes. "So you are breaking up with me along with going into war?" Callie asked softly as she tried to stop herself from crying, "And you expect me to be able to move on?"_

 _"I don't want this! Any of this my dad planned for me! I only want you and I need you but you can't be with me if I end up dying" Arizona said, getting upstanding "I hate that it has to be this way and I don't talk with my dad.. I love you and this.. Us.. Is something I need. But I can't put you through any more heartbreak than this.." Arizona said as she paced._

 _"So breaking up with me is you idea of not breaking my heart?" Callie asked softly, "I can't believe that in less than two days I'm going to lose you" Callie said softly. "I don't want to lose you"_

 _"And you won't.. But I.. I'll write letters to you okay? I'll keep in touch." She said walking over to Callie, but was afraid to reach out for her, in case she got rejected even more. "I love you Calliope. And I wish there was anything I could do to help you.. I would hold you until I have to leave or stay away or cook everything for you.. Just name it" Arizona said with pleading eyes._

 _"I want you" Callie said as a tear ran down her cheek, "I don't want you to go. I want you to stay here and propose to me and us get married and have kids together. I want you to stay here with me" she said as she pulled the blonde into her neck and began to sob. "Please don't leave me. Please"_

 _"I'm sorry Calliope.. But there isn't anything that I can actually do" she said as she held the Latina close, pulling herself together as she knew the Latina needed her. "I need you too.. And if I survive. I will propose and we will get married and we will have kids.. But please.. Try to move on.. Don't wait for me if I don't survive over there.." She whispered out._

 _"I don't even want to think of you dying" Callie said with a sob. "Please don't leave me" Callie said again as she held on tight. "I can't live without you. I can't. How am I ever going to love someone other than you?" Callie asked out loud. "You own my heart and no one will be able to replace you"_

 _"Calliope... I'm so sorry" Arizona whispered out. "I don't want to leave you either... I truly don't." She said honestly, before laying down in bed and pulled the Latina with her. "But you can't wait on me for 10 years.. That would be unfair" she said "and I want you to seek happiness.."_

 _"But you make me happy" Callie said softly with a sign, "You understand me and get me like no one else. We have been dating for 3 years and I don't want you to leave me."_

 _"I don't want to leave either. I have no choice.. But I don't want to. This is not what I want.. What I want is the future that you and I planned, and that is now destroyed by what I used to call my dad" Arizona whispered out._

 _"Can we... Can we just leave the states?" Callie asked softly, "can't we just leave so you don't have to go?"_

 _"No we can't... What we can do is spend the last 48 hours together no matter what" Arizona said in a shaky voice._

 _"But that's not enough time" Callie said softly as she placed her head into the blondes neck a more. "There's so much that I wanted to do with you and I can't fit them in 48 hours."_

 _"Then we have to do what we can in those 48 hours and make them count.." Arizona said, getting tangled into Callie's body as much as possible. "What do you want to do?" She asked, wanting to plan everything for her and Callie._

 _"Can we..." Callie said softly as she shook her head, "I don't want to let you go" she said softly, "because if I do then you are going to leave me"_

 _Arizona's heart broke even more if possible by Callie's words. "It's not me wanting to leave.. It's my dad forcing me to leave" she whispered. "And we can hold each other while doing stuff."_

 _"I..." Callie said softly as she held on tight. "Can we just stay in bed for the next to days?" Callie asked softly, "Hold each other, maybe make love a few times before you leave?" Callie asked softly, "Will you promise me something?"_

 _"We can do that. And we will make love whenever you want to" Arizona said then kissed Callie's head. "What do you want me to promise?" Arizona asked as she stroked Callie's back._

 _"That you will try your hardest to come home" Callie said softly, "And that when days get hard you will think of me and how much I love you." She said as she whipped her eyes. "Please?"_

 _"I promise. I'll keep that promise" Arizona said, then kept whispering "I promise calliope" a few times, before kissing Callie's for head and saying it one last time. "I promise"_

 _"Thank you" Callie said softly as she kissed the blondes neck. "And you promise you will write to me every day?" Callie asked holding on tight._

 _"Every day possible. I will send you all the letters I can and I'll see if you can get small packages because then I'll send that as well.. And I'll send photos and all you ask for" Arizona said, as she strokes the Latinas hair. "I'll send what you ask for" Arizona said honestly_

 _"Okay" Callie said as she kissed the blondes neck, "I love you" Callie said softly, "Never forget that." She said softly before quickly moving off the blonde and open the drawer of her night stand._

 _"I love you too- what are you doing? Don't leave me already Calliope" Arizona said getting up sitting and was about to reach for the Latina, when she saw what she was doing. "What are you doing?" She whispered out_

 _"I want to give you something" Callie said softly, as she grabbed what she wanted, "I bought you something a while ago and was going to wait for our anniversary..." Callie said as she turned to look at the blonde, "but now that you... Ya know... I think I should give this to you now" Callie said softly._

 _Looking on the Latina and the box in her hands, Arizona reached out and touched the box. "Is it.. Is that what I think it is?" She asked, referring to a necklace she saw weeks ago, telling Callie she wanted the Latina and her to have one together._

 _"Yeah" Callie said softly with a smile waiting for the blonde to open it. "Open it" she said excited to see the blondes reaction to the engraving she had put on the necklace._

 _Looking at the Latina and her excitement, Arizona smiled softly, then opened the box. "Oh my god... Calliope" she said softly as she looked on the small silver heart, with the engraving saying 'I will always love you' "it's... Amazing" she whispered out as tears formed again._

 _"It's true" Callie said softly as she smiled at the blonde. "I will always love you" Callie said softly as she grabbed the blondes hand. "Happy anniversary" she said with a small smile._

 _"Happy anniversary" Arizona whispered out, knowing it was their last anniversary. "You know I am sorry right? I never meant for this to happen.." She whispered out with fresh years. "I really didn't.."_

 _"I know" Callie said softly, "no more tears okay?" Callie said cupping the blondes face. "No more crying until you leave okay? Let's spend the next 48 hours together doing things we have always wanted to do okay?" She said as she kissed the blondes lips. "What does my beautiful girlfriend want to do?"_

 _"She wants to have you kiss her and then hold you for hours.. Even if it's in the bath tub.. I just need us right now" Arizona said as she swallowed hard "and I need this necklace on.." She said softly._

 _"Of course" Callie said as she took the necklace from the blondes hand, and put it around the blondes neck. "Beautiful" Callie said with a smile as she pressed her lips against the blondes lips. "And we will do whatever you want"_

 _Kissing Callie again, Arizona pulled her in close. "Please... I don't want to pick.. Can you pick? Please?" Arizona whispered out against Callie's lips._

 _"How about we" Callie said as she kissed the blondes lips, and pushed her down onto the bed. "Do this?" She said softly with a smile and kissed her hard._

 _"You want to.. To do this now?" Arizona asked as she put her arms around the Latina's neck and kept her close to her face._

 _"I want to do this as long as we can" Callie said honestly, "I love you" Callie said with a smile. "Please?" She said with a smile, "assuming that you want to"_

 _"I'm all yours" Arizona said as she ran her arms over Callie's body, pushing the Latina down on her lips._

 _"Hmm" Callie said softly as she kissed the blondes lips and her hands ran down to the bottom of the her shirt and she began to kiss from her cheek down to her neck, knowing how much her girlfriend loved it_

 _"Oh god... It's good calliope" Arizona moaned out. "You make me want to rip off your clothing" Arizona said as her hands reach behind Callie and began to pull her shirt up and off._

 _"Who's stopping you?" Callie asked with a smirk as she bit the blondes neck softly._

 _"You are but not anymore" Arizona said smirking back then put her fingers around Callie's back and snapped open the bra "your boobs are really amazing" Arizona moaned out._

 _"So are yours" Callie said as she pushed the blondes shirt up and off the blonde. "Yours are better than mine" she said honestly as she kissed down the blondes body._

 _"Oh god" Arizona moaned out and put her hands on Callie's head and kept her "are you going down.. Down on me?" Arizona asked as a moan slipped and she arched her back into Callie._

 _"Babe" Callie said softly as she kissed between the blondes boobs. "I don't want to have sex with you" she said softly._

 _"What is.. This then?" Arizona asked confused. "Ohhh god"Arizona moaned out as to what Callie's lips did._

 _"I want to make love to you" Callie said softly as she looked up at the blonde. "I want us to make love tonight." She said softly, "but I... I don't know how..."_

 _"I don't know how either.. But we can do what we think is lovemaking. And that will make it amazing and lovemaking in our eyes. And.. None of the rest matters because we will connect in such a deep level and I can't wait for it to happen" Arizona said, looking Callie into the eyes, while her hands were on Callie's cheeks._

 _"I can't wait either" Callie said softly, "I love you" Callie said softly as she moved her head down and kissed the blondes chest again. Moving the blondes back up quickly undoing her bra and took it off slowly as she looked into the blondes eyes._

 _"I love you too" Arizona said as she simply lifted her arms from Callie's body, so the Latina could take it off on her pace. "I love you so much" she said again._

 _"I will always love you" Callie said kissing the blondes necklace. "Always." She said as she kissed the top of the blondes chest. "What do you think love making is?"_

 _" I think it's... Where you connect better than before. You know.. Where we've almost been. And let yourself get lost in each other, and our touches" Arizona said honestly._

 _"I think it's like that too" Callie said softly, "and I also think that there isn't that much teasing." Callie said with a smile. "I think it's more about making us feel good together, rather than only concerning about the other" Callie said softly, "did that make any sense?"_

 _"Yes it did, and I agree. It will be both of us and we will do it together" Arizona said, looking on Callie. "Which means we have to cum together" she said then bit down her bottom lip._

 _"Yes" Callie said softly, "and should we look at each other the whole time?" Callie asked softly, "and only use our fingers?"_

 _"I was thinking that we would be able to kiss each other on the lips?" Arizona asked softly "but we can do it without that" she said honestly._

 _"Yes we can kiss" Callie said with a smile, "but for the most part we will be looking into each other's eyes and seeing the pleasure we are creating for each other" Callie said softly as she began to push the blondes pants down her legs, taking the underwear with the pants._

 _"Okay." Arizona said, lifting her hips to help the Latina. "After this... I know what I want" Arizona said softly. She sat up in the bed and waited for Callie to get her pants off, so she could get the Latinas off._

 _"And what's that my love?" Callie asked softly as she took the blondes pants off, and waited for the blonde to takes hers off_

 _"You'll have to wait and see" Arizona said softly, then put her hands on Callie's hips, before moving them to Callie's zipper and she undid her pants, then began to pull the pants down, not doing it fast, so her hands could run down Callie's thighs and legs._

 _"Come on babe please?" Callie asked softly as she sucked in a breath. "Why won't you tell me?"_

 _"Because I want you to only focus on this" Arizona said as Callie's pants were off and she did the same with her panties. "I'll tell you that as soon as we are ready to do our next thing" she said nodding._

 _"Okay" Callie said softly as she positioned herself so that her right hand was holding her up, looking down at the blonde, and her left hand was on the blondes thigh. "You ready?"_

 _"Yes. I'm ready. I want you to be my first at lovemaking as well" Arizona said as her hands moved to Callie's hips, letting her hands run up and down Callie's ribs and back_

 _"And I want you to be my first too" Callie said honestly as her hand moved closer to the blondes core. "I love you"_

 _"I love you too" Arizona said as her breathing became more ragged, as Callie's hand travelled up her thigh. Her heart was beating faster and she wanted nothing more than to be able to touch the Latina as well._

 _"Aren't we doing this together?" Callie asked softly as she kissed the blondes cheek. "Don't that mean we enter each other at the same time?"_

 _"It does" Arizona said as she moved her hand to Callie's stomach and down towards her core. "We enter together" she said softly._

 _"God" Callie said with a smile, "one or two?" She asked softly as she ran her finger along the blondes core._

 _"One" Arizona replied simply "I want it to be slow" she said honestly "would that be okay?" She asked, while letting her finger rub slowly on Callie's clit._

 _"Yes" Callie said softly as she began to rub the blondes clit as well, "you want to have some clit play before we start?" Callie asked softly, "or just start?"_

 _"Let's start" Arizona said moving her hand to Callie's opening "on three" she said with a soft smile. "One... Two... Three" Arizona said, then slowly entered the Latina, gasping at Callie's movements._

 _"Oh god" Callie moaned as she entered the blonde just as slow. "That's amazing" Callie said as she looked down at the blonde with a smile._

 _"It really is" Arizona said as her body tensed a little, until Callie was completely inside of her. "God... It's fantastic" Arizona moaned out, looking on the Latina as she wiggled her fingers slightly._

 _"Fuck" Callie moaned out as she wiggled her finger before beginning to pump into the blondes slowly. "Amazing" Callie moaned out._

 _"God" Arizona said, doing the same as Callie, while she tried not to push her hips into Callie. "K-kiss me" Arizona moaned out, looking Callie into the eyes._

 _Leaning down and kissing the blondes lips hard as she continued the show pace. "Fuck" she moaned into the mouth, "More?"_

 _"You want.. More?" Arizona asked, then kissed Callie while adding a finger and began the slow pace. "Shit.." She moaned out against Callie's lips._

 _Adding a finger into the blondes core as well, Callie eyes widened as she looked into the blondes eyes, "I love you" she moaned as she pumped into the blonde. "So very much"_

 _"I love you too. So very deeply" Arizona said, as she grabbed Callie's other hand, lacing their fingers before putting it over her head, letting the Latina hold their arms there. She pumped a little faster into the Latina, but still not fast enough for it to be sex._

 _"Oh god" Callie moaned picking up her pace as well. "How close are you babe?" She asked softly as she looked into her eyes._

 _"I'm really close. And you?" She asked and for the first time she buckled her hips a little into Callie's hand. "So very close" Arizona moaned out, still looking Callie in the eyes._

 _"Me too" Callie said softly with a smile, "one more finger?" She asked softly as she speed there buckled her hips into the blonde as will making their clits touch for a moment_

 _"Oh god" Arizona got out and closed her eyes at the movement, but she quickly opened up her eyes again, to look at Callie. "Can you.. Cum?" Arizona asked as she surprised Callie with a third finger, pumping a little harder._

 _"Fuck yes!" Callie moaned as she entered Arizona with a third finger as well, picking up her pace to match the blondes. "I'm close... So very close"_

 _"I.. I'm cumming" Arizona moaned out as her body tensed and she squeezed her and Callie's hands, while pumping into the Latina. Looking her in the eyes, her orgasm came over her and she half moaned half screamed out Callie's name as her orgasm hit her._

 _"Fuck" Callie moaned out as her orgasm hit right as Arizona's did. Screaming out the blondes name as she looked into the blondes eyes. "Fuck." She said after they were done cumming._

 _Arizona broke into a smile as she tried to control her breathing. "Yes." She panted out. Pulling her fingers out, Arizona closed her eyes. "I love you" she said one more time._

 _"I love you too" Callie said pulling out her fingers and putting them in her mouth. "Hmmm" she moaned out at the taste. "Now what did you want us to do?"_

 _"I want to shower with you, but I want to do it like when we have a fight." Arizona said softly, hoping the Latina knew what she was talking about_

 _"So you want it rough?" Callie asked softly, "you want me to fuck you hard and fast and make you scream my name?"_

 _"Well that would be amazing, but I'm talking about the other one. Where we hurt the other by accident" Arizona said, tilting her head slightly._

 _"What do you mean then?" Callie asked softly, "because I thought what I said was it"_

 _"I want to hold you. Can i.. Can we do that?" Arizona asked shyly. "But I also want to go in the tub with you so can we.. Can we do that?" Arizona asked still shyly, thinking she was silly for asking._

 _"Of course" Callie said softly as kissed the blonde, "let's go okay?"_

"Hey... Calliope... Are you there?" Arizona asked worriedly as Callie had been staring out into the wall for a few minutes. When she didn't get an answer, she called again "Callie!"

"Huh?" Callie said softly as she shook her head, "Sorry..." She said as she swallowed hard. "What were you saying?"

"Where did you go?" She asked as she cupped Callie's cheeks. "What's wrong?" She asked, still worried.

"Nothing's wrong" Callie said softly as she turned to the bath tube and quickly turned off the water when it was full. "I was just... I was just thinking... Do you still have the necklace?"

"I do..." Arizona whispered out. She took her dog tags that was around her neck and pulled them to the side, showing the small heart going through the chain.

"You..." Callie said softly as she reached for the necklace, "You wore it while you were out there?" She said looking into the blondes eyes.

"I did.. I made you some promises and I.. I intended to keep them. I wasn't going to put your necklace in a box.. If I.. If I died out there Calliope.. Then I wanted to have you with me" Arizona whispered out. Without further notice, she took off her chain with the dog tags and the heart and placed them around Callie's neck.

"What..." Callie said softly as she swallowed hard, "what are you doing? I can't take these." Callie said softly.

"Yes you can... At least for today until you have to go" Arizona said as she looked into Callie's eyes. "They are in the right spot now" she said honestly. "Unless you don't want them"

"I..." Callie said reaching for the dog tags, "of course I do" Callie said softly. "But what... So I give them back when I go home?" Callie asked softly as she played with the tags in her hand.

"It's only if you don't want to have them on, when you get home" Arizona said, looking in the Latinas hand, playing with her dog tags. "I can take the heart off and put it on the original chain and go with it.. If it's what you wish for." Arizona said, looking on the heart which color was dimmed down after being in the sun.

"That necklace was yours" Callie said softly, "I love that you want me to have your dog tags" Callie said softly, "but this necklace" Callie said holding the heart. "Is yours" she said looking into the blondes eyes.

"Then I'll put it back on its original chain" Arizona said softly. "As long as you keep the dog tags because they are yours now. They are yours.. Like I am" Arizona said as she looked into Callie's eyes.

"I can't..." Callie said shaking her head as tears welled up in her eyes. "I can't take these." Callie said softly. "What... What if you get called back?" She asked softly. "I... These are yours" she said softly, "I can't take them."

"This is me telling you that I'm not going back... You gave up everything for me.. Even when I broke you 10 years ago.. So now... Now I'm giving you these" Arizona said, placing her hand on top of the dog tags. "To show you that I want us to work out and that my dad no longer has a say in if I can be with you or not" Arizona said "take them.. And if you don't want them, then I can take them, but I don't want them, if you'll do the honor of carrying them."

"I will" Callie said softly as she placed her lips against the blonde as tears ran down her cheeks. "I've missed you so much." She said softly as she hugged the blonde.

"I've missed you too calliope. So so much... Just know that I didn't break any promises.. I thought on you every time I was having a hard or tough time.. And I didn't die over there.. I'm back and I'm alive.. And so are you" Arizona whispered out close to Callie's ear. "So are you.."

Hugging the blonde tightly, Callie kissed the blondes neck once before pulling away to look at the blonde. "What did you ever do with the ring?" Callie asked softly.

"You want to know what I did with the ring I wanted to propose with you?" Arizona asked, and got a nod from Callie. "Get on a robe and I'll show you" Arizona said softly, giving the Latina a robe in case Sloan would show up. Once she had it on as well, Arizona walked into her room. She walked straight over to her closet and digger through her duffle bag, before she found a small metal box. Taking it out, she closed the closet before putting the metal box for Callie to take. "It's in here together with almost everything else I had... Pictures, the chain, the ring, our bracelet... It's all in here" she whispered out.

"You kept everything?" Callie asked softly as she took the box. "I..." Callie said sitting on the edge of the bed, "Why didn't you take the ring back?" She asked softly, "get your money back. Or why didn't you give it to me?" She asked softly looking at the blonde.

"I didn't want to give you the ring if that meant it would be the only thing you would have of me... And I didn't get my money back because I thought there would be a time where you once would have it.." Arizona said, hoping the Latina would understand. "I made a deal with the people over there... If I died, then that box, together with my military jacket, medals and dog tags would all go to you... And my dad couldn't break that one.." Arizona said, slowly moving over and tenderly sat down next to the Latina, not knowing if she wanted her close right now.

"You..." Callie said softly softly as she looked at the blonde. "You would send everything to me?" Callie asked softly, "What about your mom or your brother?" Callie asked softly, "they would want something to remember you by"

"They would get the rest of the clothes and a few pictures... But I wanted to give the most important things to go to the woman I love.." Arizona said, looking on Callie. "But... I don't know if you want any off it... Because" Arizona said, then took a deep breath "if you want the ring, then I will put it on your hand... It won't be for engagement, but... You would get it.." Arizona whispered.

"I..." Callie said softly as she looked down at the box before swallowing hard and held onto the dog tags that were around her neck. "You... I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything... Just... Think about it?" Arizona asked, afraid that she overstepped any boundaries. "And... I can lock the dog tags away after I take the heart off of it?" She asked shaky.

"No" Callie said softly. "I want the dog tags" she said softly as she looked back at the blonde as a tear ran down her cheek. "And I... I want this box too." She said softly, "can I...?" She asked as she bit her lip. "Can I have it?"

"Of course you can have it... I just need the chain and heart from it... You'll get everything else from the box... Oh and... I need one picture from the box as well... I had it on me all time... It's the only two things I need... And the heart" Arizona said, hoping it would be okay, that she wanted those two.

"What picture?" Callie asked softly as she held the box tight.

"It's of our two year anniversary.. It uhm.. It got a whole in it and some dry blood on it.. It's not very pretty anymore, so... I don't think you want it." Arizona said, swallowing hard.

"The one where we are kissing and Mark took a picture of us?" Callie asked softly as she looked at the blonde with a raised eyebrow

"Yes.. That one" Arizona said nodding. "Except... You can't really see it anymore... It's more just a red piece of old picture" Arizona said then swallowed hard. "It's number three..." She whispered out.

"It's your third picture of that one?" Callie asked confused. "And you kept it the whole time you were out there?"

"It's the third picture in the stack.." Arizona said, nodding to the box. "And I kept it on me.. It was the only picture of us I had on me when I was out.. The rest stayed in the box... With all the other now memories of us" Arizona said honestly, knowing Callie would see that she was shot when she saw the picture.

"I..." Callie said as she bit her lip and opened the box slowly and let out a shaky breath as she took out the stack of pictures she had. "You want to go through the pictures together?" Callie said softly as she looked at the blonde.

"We can do that" Arizona said softly, as she moved closer to the Latina. "We can go through everything in that box... But let's do it in the tub.. Or the water will be cold" Arizona said kissing Callie's temple. "Mark got a plate we can put over so it won't drop into the water"

"Okay" Callie said with a smile. "Let's do it" she said with a smile as she leaned into the blonde before putting the picture back into the box and closing it.

"Come on" Arizona whispered out then took Callie's free hand and walked to the bathroom with Callie. Inside, she closed the door and found the plate. She dropped her robe and then got into the water, before she looked up at Callie. "I hope it's okay we sit the same way as we did last time?" She asked insecure.

"Of course" Callie said softly, "If I remember correctly I went in first right?" Callie said as she took of her robe as well.

"You did.. That's why I'm standing up" Arizona said honestly. "But if you want me to hold you, then I'll do it" she said quickly.

"No I want to hold you" Callie said softly as she got into the tub and sat down with her legs open for the blonde to sit down in between.

Smiling softly, Arizona got down and sat up closely, before she took the plate up, so Callie could put the box there. "Calliope?" She asked softly. "Once you want to.. You can put the necklace onto me... Find the chain, and I'll take the heart off if the dog tags, so you can put the necklace on me again.." She asked insecurely, knowing the Latina didn't want her chain off again.

"Okay" Callie said softly as she kissed the blondes cheek. "I'll do that when I'm ready okay?" She said softly as she placed her hand on the dog tags again.

"I know... And I won't push you to do it" Arizona said, stroking Callie's thigh under the water. "We will do everything when you're ready okay?" She asked softly.

"Okay" Callie said as she put her head on the blondes shoulder and her hands on the box. "You ready?"

"I am.. And I really love you" Arizona said happily. "And the best part is.. I get to snuggle with you now" she said with a grin.

"I really love you too" Callie said with a smile, "And I can't wait to snuggle with you. You want to go to bed?" Callie asked softly.

 **AN 2: I'll see if I can make an update happen, before next monday again. :)**

 **AND THANK YOU to the people still with us. We will do better in the future.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: THANK YOU FOR THE MASSIVE SUPPORT! I cannot begin to describe how much it means to us. And if you guys are interested, go follow me (Helle) on twitter. I made an account for sending out updates on the stories, where you can also tweet or DM me questions and I will try to respond as quick as I can.**

 **Twitter: CapshawMaQueen**

 **Follow me and I will send out whenever there's an update :)**

 **Chapter 6**

Arizona took a deep breath and leaned herself even more into Callie's body. "I'm ready" she said softly. "Just know, before you open the box and look it all through... I can't answer on every question you might have okay?" She asked softly.

"But for most of them right?" Callie asked softly as she pressed her lips against the blondes cheek.

"Yes.. Most of them I can explain" Arizona said nodding. "As long as it won't overstep any rules" Arizona said honestly.

"Any rules?" Callie asked softly, "you mean from the military?" Callie asked as she slowly opened the box.

"Yes. If it is about missions, then I can't tell you" Arizona said nodding. "Or if it's to painful to tell you" Arizona said honestly.

"Okay" Callie said picking up the pictures again and looking at the top one. "That was a fun day" Callie said looking over the picture of Arizona and herself covered in mud from the mud run they did.

"Oh yeah" Arizona said laughing softly. "Jacob told me you looked hot.. He uhm.. He was one of the guys that was with me and Timothy" Arizona explained softly.

"He said I looked hot?" Callie asked softly, "All covered in mud?"

"You'll see the pictures he commented on, once we get to them. They are in the bottom of the stack" Arizona said softly. "But there is our trip to Hawaii.. The one where you wear a bikini" Arizona said with a nod.

"Oh that was a fun trip" Callie said softly, "We should go back sometime" Callie said as she turned to the next picture. "When was this?" Callie as softly.

"I wish we could leave my parents earlier and go there, so we could do something that you wanted" Arizona said softly, before studying the next picture. "It was about 3 months after we got together and I took you out" she said with a soft smile, but it fell when she knew the picture full of her blood and a bullet hole would be the next one. "You liked what I did to the lake" she said softly as the picture showed the Latina in jeans and a shirt, standing at a slightly lighted lake.

"Oh yeah" Callie said softly as she smiled softly, "That was an amazing night" Callie said softly. "That was our first time having sex right?" Callie asked, "Or was it the second time that I planned the picnic that we had sex?"

"No it was right there.. Without anyone to ruin our first time. And the time I lost my virginity" Arizona said softly. "And you lost yours" she said, then kissed the Latina's neck. "I remember my dad telling me I was two hours late, but my mom could see the afterglow so she saved me and next morning asked me how it was" Arizona said shaking her head.

"That's right." Callie said softly, "We picked that day together" she said shaking her head, "I was so nervous when you came to get me." Callie said softly as she hugged the blonde tight. "But as the night went on I remembered that I was with you and that you liked me for me." She said softly. "That of I said I wasn't ready you wouldn't be to disappointed in me"

"And I wouldn't" Arizona said honestly after putting her arms around the Latina's arms. "But you were amazing and is a night that will forever stay burned into my memory" she said, remembering one of the times she was hurt and memories of the Latina would always pop up.

"Well I'm glad because it's something I can't forget either" Callie said with a smile before turning the picture to the next photo that the blonde was dreading.

Keeping quiet, she just waited for the reaction from the Latina, but she couldn't wait long. "That's the one I wanted.. You can see it's ruined and everything. You can.. You can just skip to the next" Arizona said rather fastly.

"No" Callie said softly as she held the photos tight so they blonde couldn't skip any of them. "What happened to it?" Callie asked softly, as she ran her thumb over the hole.

It was on me and it got into battle" Arizona said simply, hoping the Latina wouldn't ask about it, but was unsure if she had her luck with her.

"Do you mind talking about it?" Callie asked softly as she kissed the blonde's cheek. "You don't have to if you don't want too"

"I... Not yet" Arizona said. "It's... I wrote it to you in a letter and that is one of those I wish you wouldn't find.. But I... It was our base. They attacked us, and we weren't ready for that" Arizona said swallowing hard. "We had a leak deep down in our system, so once there was a change in who should be there and on other bases, they attacked" Arizona whispered out.

"Oh god" Callie said holding onto the blonde tight. "How... Was everyone okay?"

"No uhm.." Arizona said, getting filled with emotions "we were 20. Which means it was small bases with 10 on each and we would swap as one arrived but uhm.. We were 11 survivors from it" she whispered out as tears pressed on.

"Oh sweetie" Callie said as she closed her eyes, hating that the blonde had to go through it. "I'm so sorry"

"It's uhm... It's four years ago... But it's some of the worst I've tried.." Arizona said, not realizing she was hinting to Callie there was more.

"What else..." Callie said before stopping herself from asking, "I shouldn't have asked you this... You don't need to talk about it"

"I don't think you're ready to know.. It will hurt you calliope and I ain't about to hurt you.." Arizona. Whispered "unless.. Unless you want to know. Then I'll tell. I just won't go into details okay?" She whispered out.

"I want to know" Callie said softly, "But I don't want you to force yourself to tell me"

"Our car was attacked.. I was shot.. I held one as he died, only for the rescue to arrive three minutes later.. And" Arizona said, swallowing hard "I've been tortured" she whispered out as emotions welled up in her again.

"You..." Callie said softly as she swallowed hard, "you were tortured?" Callie asked softly as she put the pictures down and hand her arms go under the water so that her hands ran along the blonde's biggest scar. "How...?" She asked softly as she swallowed hard. "How did this happen?"

"It was under the attack.. They shot timothy and I was fighting to keep him alive so I.. I didn't notice that they came up behind me and they shot me twice in the stomach and once close to my.. To my heart" Arizona whispered as tears fell down her cheeks and her eyes closed.

"I'm so sorry" Callie said softly running her thumb along the blondes scars, "I wish you didn't have to go through that"

"I was dying Callie... I wrote what I thought would be the last letter.. I wrote it as I was in a hospital bed out in the middle of nowhere... I was dying and I wrote to you" Arizona whispered out.

"What did you say?" Callie asked softly as she swallowed hard, "do you know?"

"I remember it.." Arizona said nodding, before she recalled her letter. "Dear calliope. I don't know why you won't answer me any more and maybe it's because it gets lost in the travel.. This will not be like any other letters I use to send. I always pretend to be strong even when things go bad, but calliope... I can't hide it this time. Our base was under attack and 9 men is dead.. Timothy and I are both alive but they don't know if I'll survive." Arizona said as her voice broke, but she pushed through as she continued to tell the letter. "They just decided to wake me up, to tell me that it was the best if I wrote to the persons I love. And I love you calliope. I am very sorry that I caused you all the heart ache through the years. And now I might break a promise... I'm not sure I'll come home this time, at least not unless it's in a coffin. You should know that you are in my thoughts every moment I'm fighting for my life. I'm fighting for you... Not my dad, or my mom. It's for you.. And for Timothy" Arizona continued, but had a hard time speaking now. "If I don't get home, then I need you to know that I love you and I will never stop loving you.. You will get the things I have the closest. And what you don't want, you can give it to my parents... But no matter what then you should know that you owe my heart and you will be in my thoughts as I continue to fight. I love you calliope.. And I want you to know that. I truly love you. You owe me and my heart. Your Arizona" she ended in a tearful voice, while the tears ran down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry" Callie said as tears ran down her cheeks as well. "You didn't deserve to go through that pain. I wish your father didn't force you to do it"

"I'm here now... And I'm in your arms... I'm where I belong" Arizona whispered out as she wiped her eyes and took a shaky inhale. "I really do love you.." She whispered out.

"I love you too" Callie said softly as she pressed her lips against the blonde's cheek. "No matter what. I will always love you" she said grabbing the heart from the dog tags

"Don't ever leave..." She whispered out "I know I know.. I was the one getting forced to leave last time, but please... Don't ever leave" she said in a shaky voice

"I won't" Callie said softly as she kissed the blonde's cheek again. "I promise. I love you sweetie"

"Thank you... Thank you" Arizona whispered out. "I can't lose you again... I just can't" she said shaking her head "I just can't.."

"I can't lose you either" Callie said softly. "What am I going to do about my fiancé?" Callie said softly

"I... A good thing was to get the engagement cancelled, but I will not push you to do that... You had your good times with her and i don't want you to do it before you're ready" Arizona said honestly. "But I don't know what you should do.."

"I want to be with you" Callie said honestly as she placed her head on the blonde's shoulder. "But I don't want to hurt her" Callie said softly. "She deserves better than being cheated on"

"I know.. And I don't like being the other woman.." Arizona said honestly "do you want me to keep myself at distance?" She asked "so you can figure it all out?"

"No" Callie said quickly, as she held onto Arizona tight. "I don't want you too" she said softly. "I want you. But I don't want to hurt her" Callie said softly as she held on. "She was the first one who I dated after you left and she... I do love her"

"I know you do... And I know you keep saying that you want me, but calliope.. Maybe you should take a step back and see if it is because I returned that you love me and thinks you want to be with me, or if it's because you actually wants me more than her.." Arizona said softly.

"I..." Callie said softly not knowing how she should continue, "I fantasize everyday how it would be to be in your arms again." Callie said as she swallowed hard, "loving you, kissing you, making love to you. And that was even when I was with Erica." Callie said honestly, "I would compare how she did things to how you do things. I would think of you when she hurt me and I would want you to be there instead of her. I want you."

"I want you too" Arizona said softly "but you and I both know that you want her as well... Maybe not as much, but you want to get married and be with her, because that is security... She didn't burn you or leave you.. Told you that you two couldn't be together... She's your rock and I can't go against that" Arizona said with closed eyes.

"You're right she is more of a security blanket" Callie said softly as she closed her eyes, "because there's a chance you could leave me"

"Yeah... So I want you to be sure that you actually want to leave the happy, love filled, quiet, sweet relationship that you're in.. I don't want to be a homewrecker and you wake up one day, realizing that leaving your fiancé was a mistake, and that I will never be enough because I am not the same.. It changed me.. The war changed me" Arizona whispered out.

"Of course war did" Callie said softly as she released the blonde. "It always changes people. But you still are the woman I love" she said softly as she frowned. "I want you but I want to come home and not have to worry about you getting called back. And I can't ask you to get discharged"

"But I already told you I would do it, if you really leave Erica.. That was a promise and I don't break them" Arizona said "if you get married to another person then I don't have anything here to do... If you get married then the only thing I'll have left is the desert"

"But how could I ask you to leave something just for me?" Callie asked as she shook her head. "It's your job to protect this country..."

"And I served longer than most people..." Arizona said "I don't want to go back to getting tortured or watch over my shoulder all the time... I don't want to back if it means I'll have you.."

"But I don't want you to stay here if you want to go back, because it will only result in you ending up hating me, and I cannot lose you" Callie said as she shook her head

"You won't lose me.. I'll find a job here in Seattle and settle down. With you" Arizona said, placing her hand on Callie's knee. "If you decide to go with me.. But I won't pressure you into anything" Arizona said, shaking her head.

"can we... Can we make a deal?" Callie said softly. "Can we agree that you will find a job out here." Callie said slowly, "and once you tell them you want to be discharged then... Then we can be together just us" she said while she smiled. "How does that sound?"

"We can make that, but it will take a little to actually be out of duty. Two weeks" Arizona said "and I'll have to wait until my three months is up here, before I can get it. But then... When will you leave Erica?" Arizona asked, being slightly skeptical about this plan.

"Yes" Callie said softly, "But... Three months is when I marry Erica..."

"And I will seek it. I swear" Arizona said honestly. "I can go talk with them tomorrow, but if I seek it now it will take longer for them to look my case file through.. Everything I've experienced down there will get dogged up and I'll have to go to several meetings a week. Shrink and all that.." Arizona said honestly.

"And you don't mind doing that right?" Callie asked as she held the blonde. "I don't want you to be hurt just doing what I want."

"I don't mind doing that no.. You just have to wait for a bit if you wanted me to go to the office tomorrow and ask for the papers and discharging"

"Do you want me to go with you to get your papers?" Callie asked as she held the blonde. "Or did you want to go alone?"

"You can go with me, but you will have to wait out side of the office once I talk with him" Arizona said quietly. "You believes that I'll get the papers and eventually the discharge... Right?" She asked in a small voice

"I do" Callie said the took a moment. "At least I hope you do." Callie said with a smile, "I love you"

"I really love you too" Arizona said, leaning back against Callie's body. "I love you so much and..." Arizona said turning around "I can't imagine my life without you in it" Arizona whispered out then leaned in, letting the Latina lean the rest.

"I can't imagine mine without you either" Callie said with a smile. "I still need to find out what happened to your letters" Callie said "because I thought you were dead." She said softly. "And I didn't like that feeling."

"I know... But you need to know that you can't read them... " Arizona said as she turned back and sat against Callie's front, slighty down that she was rejected from the kiss. "I'm right here and I know it will end good" Arizona said nodding

"Okay" Callie said softly as she smiled at the blonde. "I won't read them"

"Thank you.. At least let me go through them first?" Arizona asked. "Can we do that?"

"Yeah" Callie said softly, "We can do that. If that's what you want"

"It's what I want" Arizona nodded as a knock sounded on her bathroom door. She covered her body with soap bubbles and made sure that Callie was covered aswell, before she called a faint "yeah" and it revealed Mark.

"Cal... I believe you have a visitor ready to pick you up... Something about food picking for the wedding cake?" Mark asked softly and with sad eyes.

"That's today?" Callie said with a groan before her eyes widened, "Erica's here" Callie said shaking her head as she stood up from the bath and pressed her lips against the blonde's quickly, "I love you" she whispered as she got out and wrapped herself in a towel. "I'll be right out Mark"

"Okay, I'll tell her that" Mark said nodding, then left to go the other blonde.

"I love you too" Arizona said simply as she leaned against the bathtub, looking down into the water, as she played softly with the bobbles.

"I'm sorry" Callie said softly as she quickly got dressed in her clothes, "I wish I could stay" she said as she buttoned her pants.

"You don't need to apologize.. I knew you had too" Arizona said nodding slowly. "It's okay. You can leave" she whispered out, still not looking on Callie.

"Look at me please?" Callie said as she got her shirt on before kneeling down next to the bathtubs, and moved the blonde's chin to look into her eyes. "I love you." She said softly as she tucked the dog tags into her shirt. "I promise you I wish I would stay here with you." She said as she gently pressed her lips against Arizonas. "And I'll come back as soon as I can... We still on for going to your parents in two weeks?"

"We are" Arizona said nodding as her eyes looked downwards so she wasn't looking at Callie. "You should uhm.. You should get going.."

"Okay" Callie said as she kissed the blonde's forehead. "I'll see you later okay?" She said before slowly walking backwards towards where her fiancé and Mark were. "Hey" Callie said giving the blonde a fake smile.

"Hey.. Are you ready to go?" Erica asked as she saw Callie. "What took you so long?" She asked as she looked on the Latina.

"And this is my signal to leave" Mark said walking away.

Arizona sat in the tub and had put the pictures away again, together with the plate before she slid down and put her head under the water.

Mark, being the friend he was, walked into Arizona to see how she had it, only to see that she laid still under the water. "What are you doing?!" He asked rather loudly before walking over and pulling her up.

"I... Was in the bath" Callie said softly as she heard Mark yell, "You ready to go pick our wedding cake?" Callie asked with a smile.

"You aren't going to check up on that?" Erica asked confused, knowing how much Mark and his girlfriend meant to Callie. Plus a woman's cough filled the apartment, and marks panicked mumble. "If you aren't then I am.."

"No" Callie said quickly as she stopped her fiancé. "I'll do it" Callie said softly as she gave the blonde her purse and walked towards the room. "What the hell is-" Callie said as she looked at the position Mark and Arizona where in. "what happened?" Callie asked worried about the blonde.

"She was drowning herself!", "I was washing my face!" Mark and Arizona said on the same time "I'm fine Callie... It was an misunderstanding from MARKS side.." Arizona growled out.

"You just laid there with your head under the freaking water!" Mark said panicked "and you didn't move a muscle!"

Looking at the blonde, "Did you..." Callie asked softly as she looked worriedly at the blonde, "please tell me you didn't"

"Tell you I didn't what? Drown myself? I didn't" Arizona said pissed at Mark "I'm good... You just go and.. Go" Arizona said before she started to cough again.

"Would you stop playing a hero?!" Mark asked upset.

"Arizona" Callie said softly, "Did you try to drown yourself?" She said looking directly into the blonde's eyes. "And don't lie to me" she said narrowing her eyes.

"No" Arizona said "Mark saved me before it happened.. Plus. I had it under control! I can stay underwater for three minutes and he pulled me up around three... So I didn't have the time if I had a death wish.. which I dont" Arizona said as her eyes was filled with emotions and she couldn't control them all.

"Let's get you to bed Arizona.." Mark said softly, as he picked up a robe, holding it open while he looked in the blonde "please?" He asked, but Arizona didn't move at all.

"I..." Callie said softly as she shook her head. "We just... And you... You tried to kill yourself" Callie said getting upset. "We just said we couldn't lose each other and you went and tried to kill yourself?" She whispered angrily. "How could you?" She said shaking her head before turning around and heading towards the door towards her fiancé. "You ready?" Callie asked Erica as she tried to control her emotions.

"I had everything under control.." Arizona whispered out, as she finally got out of water and Mark lead her towards her own bedroom, not realizing that Erica could see them.

"Are you okay? You look a little pa-" Erica asked but got caught, as Erica saw Mark came walking out of the bathroom with a crying blonde in his arms as she had her head buried in the mans neck. "That's not Lexie..."

"Um... No..." Callie said softly as she looked back at the blonde and Mark. "Can we go?" Callie asked, wanting to get out of the place.

"Who is that?" She asked, getting on the edge. "Weren't she in the same bathroom as you?" Erica asked as she opened the door for Callie.

"Mark... I-I had it under con-trol" Arizona got out in between sobs.

"No I was in Mark's bathroom" Callie quickly lied "and she isn't anyone to worry about" Callie said with a smile as she took the woman's hand.

"Okay... If you say so" Erica said as they walked out of the apartment "you have to get back here?" She asked softly, before she leaned in and kissed Callie's cheek.

"No" Callie said shaking her head, "I have all my stuff" she said with a smile, "I'm sorry" Callie said, referring to the night before when she moaned Arizona's name.

"It's okay... I know she'll be home soon. I just didn't expect for my fiancé to moan her name.. But I must have been good. You did it the first two times we were together as well." Erica said. "Now come on" she said with a smile.

"Wait I did?" Callie asked softly as she stopped walking, "Why... Why didn't you tell me?" She asked confused.

"Because we were new and exciting and I knew how you felt for her" Erica said honestly. "And I didn't mind.. You only called me Arizona a few times" she said softly. "Now come"

 **AN 2: I get that there is some confusion with our story, uhm.. There will be throughout as well, just to make sure you guys know that. If you're confused, again hook me up with your questions and I'll answer the best I can.**

 **Much love 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: last chapter have been updated. Again, thank you for the support! If you want updates on when I'm posting etc, then follow my twitter! CapshawMaQueen :)**

 **Chapter 7**

"Oh come on you know how much I hate vanilla." Callie said, shaking her head as her and Erica walked out of the cake testing place. "So, by default, we have to get chocolate."

"No Callie... We do not have to get a chocolate cake for our wedding. I won't have a chocolate cake for our wedding." Erica replied shaking her head. "And that's it Callie."

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" A woman's panicked voice rung out "please save her!"

"But babe," Callie pouted before hearing the screams, "Where is that coming from?" Callie asked in a panic.

"I don't know." Erica said looking around "There!" Erica pointed to a crowd around the canal. Soon after she ran over. "What's happening?!" Erica asked as she looked around, seeing some bubbles in the water.

"My daughter. She..." the woman cried out. "She fell in and she can't swim." She said when tears fell. "Someone jumped in after her, but they aren't coming back up!"

"Oh god," Callie said softly as she looked at the water. "How long ago did they jump in?" Callie asked, trying to remain calm.

"About... About three minut-" the woman said just as a person broke the water surface and gasped for air, with the little girl in the arms. "MY BABY" she burst out.

Arizona reached the surface just as she was about to give up on the water. She swam over to the edge and put the child in close as she started to climb up.

"Someone help her!" Erica called out, looking on the men that was around them.

"Arizona?" Callie whispered as she saw the woman holding the child. Swallowing hard, "should we... Should we go make sure they are alright?" Callie asked.

"Yes! You're a doctor Callie. Use your brain!" Erica snapped before the men got the kid lifted up and out of Arizona's grip, then they lifted the blonde up. "Check on her" Erica demanded then worked on the kid.

Arizona stood frozen to the spot. "You don't have to. I'm fine.." She whispered but her body shook of cold.

Shaking her head as she followed her fiancé, "Just let me look over you." Callie said as she looked at the other woman. "Can I get a blanket over here!" Callie yelled at the people just standing around.

"But it's.. Okay" Arizona got out, before looking up at Callie with sad eyes "I wasn't going to drown earlier.. I swear." she whispered, then looked into the floor, not wanting to face Callie.

"Okay." Callie said softly as a man ran over with a blanket, "Thank you." she said as she wrapped the blonde into the blanket. "Are you sure you're okay?" Callie asked concerned.

"I would be if you would believe me.." Arizona said "I want you to believe I had it all under control and Sloan freaked out." Arizona said as tears formed, but she blinked like crazy, hoping they would disappear. "I need you to believe me." Arizona whispered out brokenly.

"I believe you." Callie reassured her as she gave the blonde a quick hug before pulling away. "I promise I believe you okay?... Now did you get hurt jumping into the water to save the girl?"

"No." Arizona said shaking her head. "I need to know if the kid is okay." Arizona was about to drop the blanket and walk over when she felt a hand on her arm stopping her. "Callie.. The kid"

"Is in great hands." Callie said as she pushed the blonde to sit down. "But you need to sit down and let me look over you. Please?"

"Okay." Arizona swallowed hard. "What should I do?" She asked, wanting to make this exam go as quick as possible, so Callie wouldn't need to stay here with her.

"Sit down." Callie gently pushed the blonde towards a little bench. "Hey Erica?" Callie called out to her fiancé, knowing the blonde in front of her needed to hear how the kid was, "How is the kid?" She called again with a smile at the blonde.

Erica looked up on Callie. "I'm sorry... I can't get her heart started again.." Erica said and just as that, Arizona was upstanding.

"Let me try?" Arizona asked the woman, she just now knew as Callie's fiancé.

"What? Excuse me you aren't a doctor.." She snapped "I have to get the kids heart started again, if she's going to live"

"Just let Erica do her job." Callie tried to get the blonde to sit back down. "Please?" She asked as she shook her head.

"I've tried this! I saved Nick by doing this! So don't tell me I can't do it." Arizona said angrily "If you want the kid to continue being dead, then pull me away." Arizona stood in her military pose, being slightly intimidating.

"Fine! Give it a freaking try!" Erica spat out and as the blonde walked over, she got over to Callie "get your freaking patient under control or I'll ha-" Erica growled to Callie, but got cut off by a small weak cough.

"Have to what?" Callie said with a smile. "My patient just saved your patient." Callie shrugged as she walked away to help the blonde calm the child down.

"Easy there tiger... I know you're scared right now, and I understand, but you have to calm down so that pretty lady over there," Arizona said, pointing to Callie. "Can look you over okay?" Arizona asked and the kid wrapped her arms around Arizona's neck, keeping the blonde close.

"Don't talk like that to me again." Erica said, pulling Callie back "Don't you dare be so freaking strange!" Erica whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Callie asked. "I'm just telling you what happened. My patient saved your patient." Callie shrugged. "I'm not being weird."

"You have been weird all afternoon." Erica argued. "Now go get my patient away from yours, I don't want to see her." Erica growled.

"Hey it's okay... It's okay." Arizona whispered, then got a blanket, and put it around the kid, before she started to warm the kid, not caring about her own health. "You okay little one? Ready to go to the hospital so the sweet doctors can look you over?" She asked, stroking the kids back.

"You are the one being weird." Callie said as she shook her head. "I have been nothing but nice to you all day. I don't know what you mean by me being weird."

"Just go get my patient so we can get into the freaking ambulance that's about to come!" Erica said then turned Callie around and gave her a push towards the blonde, who had humiliated her doctor skills.

"Y-yes." the kid whispered out scared. "The sweet doctor?" She asked.

"You'll get the sweet doctor.. And your mother will go with you okay?" Arizona asked.

"Okay," Callie shook her head as she walked towards the blonde. "I was told to take this little one." Callie said smiling at the blonde. "Your doctor wants to check you over." she said softly to the little girl.

"No!" The kid said then clung to Arizona "Don't! I won't."

"Hey... Hey hey hey... Shhh." Arizona whispered. "Everything will be okay. I'm sure your doctor is very sweet and I'm sure that your mom can go with you okay?" Arizona looked to Callie, hoping she got the message to answer.

"Sweetie." Callie said, as she kneeled down so be face to face with the kid, "Your mommy can be with you the whole time but the doctor needs to look you over." Callie ran her hand through the child's hair.

"But I want you." she whimpered, looking on Callie, before looking to Arizona. "I want the pretty doctor." She whispered to the blonde.

"I know you do, but it's not always the way the one you want.. I know I said she was going to look over you, but it will be the other blonde okay? She's sweet too" Arizona said nodding.

"I'm sorry kid." Callie said softly, "But I need to look over Arizona'" she said. "And Dr. Hahn needs to look over you to make sure you didn't get any boo boos."

Looking on Arizona she slowly nodded. "Thank you for saving me." She said then hugged Arizona one more time, before wrapping her arms around Callie's neck.

"Always princess. No doubt there." Arizona said softly. "Don't forget to ask your mom for extra ice cream okay?" Arizona sked with a dimpled smile and a wink, which made the kid smile and nod back.

"Okay sweetie," Callie said holding onto the child lightly. "I'll be right back." Callie looked at Arizona as she stood up and walked towards her fiancé. "I got the little one for you." Callie said with a smile as she held onto the child

"Took your time.." Erica mumbled under her breath. "Thank you. Now.. Look over the woman that thinks she is more amazing than anyone and you can get that ambulance that will arrive in two minutes okay? I need to check for water in her lungs" Erica said, then grabbed the kid, as her and the mother walked to the ambulance.

Arizona bit down her bottom lip, and tried to sneak away, not wanting to go to the hospital, because she was just slightly cold.

"Okay." Callie said, before turning around and saw the blonde try to sneak away. Smiling as she followed her from a distance before stopping her on the parking lot. "And where do you think your going?" Callie asked with a smirk as she pushed the blonde up against her car.

Surprised by the Latina, Arizona stammered a few before she found her words. "I uhm I.. I could. Drive myself?" Arizona asked, but received a lifted eyebrow. "Okay fine... I was on my way home." Arizona said honestly.

"Can I please just look you over to make sure you aren't hurt?" Callie asked as she smiled down at the blonde.

Opening her mouth to deny her, she made the mistake of looking Callie in the eyes, and her shoulders slumped. "Yes.. You can." She said. "But I'm not riding in an ambulance!" Arizona crossed her arms in between her and the Latina, to get some distance, so she wouldn't kiss her.

"I was going to do it here." Callie said softly. "I didn't want to go to the hospital unless you had too."

"We can do it here?" Arizona smiled a little as her arms fell down and she nodded. "What should I do then?" She asked, relaxing.

"You just got to sit down," Callie said.. "So that I can look you over."

"Okay." Arizona said nodding, then turned around and opened the car door, before she put a dry jacket on the seat and sat down. "Now what?"

"Now I do a few Doctor things." Callie smiled as she held her finger in front of the blonde. "Follow my finger with your eyes." Callie said professionally, as she moved her finger in front of the blonde.

Arizona did what the latina asked, without any objections. "What would be wrong with my eyes?" Arizona asked "I just held them open under water. We did that whenever we were in water out there."Her eyes kept following Callies finger.

"It's not your eyes." Callie admitted softly, "I'm checking brain function." Callie stopped moving her finger in front of the blonde. "Now lean forward." Callie said as she put her stethoscope into her ears.

Leaning forward, Arizona studied Callie's face, and couldn't help but smile softly at the concentrated look on her face "I love you... But really... I'm good." Arizona said without realizing it.

"Shh." Callie said as she listened to the blonde's heart beat for a second before taking them out of her ears. "Heartbeat is normal." Callie told her, "Now I'm going to check your reflexes."

"Did you just shush me?" Arizona asked surprised. "Alright." She said nodding then kept quiet as she looked on the Latina with a tilted head.

"I was listening to your heartbeat." Callie said with a smile, "I needed silence" she chuckled before giving the blondes knee a little tap.

"Mhm" Arizona said dutifully, looking on the Latina with a soft smile, as her leg made a little move when Callie hit it. "But I do love you.." She said in a quiet voice.

"You're funny." Callie said with a smile as she pressed her hand against the blonde's other leg. "Your reactions are perfect."

"I'm not joking.." Arizona said as she looked into the ground. Thinking Callie was over her, Arizona cleared her throat. "So uhm.. I.. It.. We are done yes? Good." Arizona said getting up standing, almost knocking the Latina down by accident.

"Whoa," Callie said grabbing onto the blonde, "Don't knock me over."

"Sorry." Arizona said, getting Callie up standing "I didn't mean to but I am uhm.. Very busy" Arizona swallowed hard.

"What were you even doing?" Callie asked as she looked at the blonde.

"What do you mean?" Arizona asked "I was on my way home again."

"But what were you doing?" Callie asked softly. "Where did you go?"

"What do you mean? Where did I go? I've been here, and now I'm going to tell Mark I found myself an apartment and a job, that might want me" Arizona said, looking on Callie with a confused look.

"It's just when I left the house earlier you were there and an hour later you are here." Callie said, "But that's good that you might have a job right?"

"Yeah... Well... Mark had made an appointment and I just had to show up. Then I visited the apartment and liked it, so I got it. It's an old fire station that needs renovation, but I love it." Arizona told her "And the fire department contacted me, telling me they might have a job if I needed one." Arizona rambled. "Also I have to buy a beer for me and Sloan because he said if I bought theapartment, then I to buy a celebration beer."

"That's amazing!" Callie grinned. "I'm glad you got yourself an apartment and a job."

"Yeah. And being a firefighter wouldn't be bad... I won't get bored and I'll have to work 24 hours straight three times a week" Arizona said shrugging.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Callie asked softly, "that's a lot of days without sleep..."

"Says the surgeon that goes for less on 48 hours..." Arizona said with a raised eyebrow. "Don't worry about me not sleeping. I've tried it before. It really isn't a big deal.. Plus I can nap there if I ain't called out to a case." Arizona said, not understanding the worry about her sleep.

"Okay." Callie smiled at the blonde, still a little worried her.. "But if it gets too much for you to handle..."

"You're afraid I'll get my nightmares.. Aren't you?"Arizona guessed before stepping closer to Callie. "Is that what worries you?"

"I..." Callie goes to deny it, but in the end decided against it. "Yeah." She admitted honestly. "I just... You are having a rough time as it is getting, adjusted to things again. And now you're going to go through some nights where your don't sleep... I just... Promise you won't over do it."

Arizona took a deep breath and pressed her lips together, trying to find something to say. "I.. My nightmares will be there whether I work at night or not. I mean.. I have them every night.. I'm tired now and I was tired when I got home.. I'm tired and I don't sleep well.. I need to adjust myself to everything, and living with Mark has eased my mind a little, but I need to live on my own and work and try to live a normal life for the nightmares to disappear and for my sleeping pattern to become normal.." Arizona said, not really knowing what her point was anymore.

"And I understand that but you do need to sleep." Callie said with a serious tone. "It's important. Just don't forget that."

"When you sleep enough.. Give me the lecture again." Arizona said with a bite to her bottom lip.

"Okay." Callie shook her head. "You can... You can go now if you want." Callie said as she began to clean up.

"I don't, I just... I realized something important and I had a feeling like I needed to run.. But it.. It doesn't matter anymore." Arizona said then sneezed. "Okay.. I might need to change clothes. And.. You uhm.. You weren't coming by tonight.. right?" Arizona asked.

"No." Callie didn't look at the blonde. "I'm staying home with my fiancé tonight."

"Okay.. Yeah.. That's good." Arizona said, then swallowed hard. "You chose." Arizona whispered to herself as she walked over to the driver side and got into the car, starting it and driving away.

Letting the blonde go, Callie sighed as she heard the the last few words over and over in her head. 'You chose.' She had chosen. "I chose her." Callie admitted softly shaking her head. "I just need time to trust that she will stay and to tell Erica."

Driving to Mark's apartment, Arizona walked into the house "SLOAN!" She called out. "Come here please!" She grimaced when she realized she was still dripping water on the floor.

"What's up?" Mark called back as he walked out of the bedroom. "And why are you so wet?"

"I saved a drowning kid, but that.. It doesn't matter." Arizona said shrugging her shoulders. "Would you find me some new clothes? Then help me renovate the old fire station? As in now.. Today." she said grinning. "Please Sloanie..."

"Wait what's going on?" Mark asked. "You're moving out?"

"Not yet.. But I feel like I am constantly chasing you out of your apartment and you set me up with this!" Arizona said, confused. "I thought you wanted me to move out after you made me the appointment?" Arizona asked as she started to strip down.

"Oh I totally forgot about that." Mark said, shaking his head. "I don't want you to move out... I like having you here. I just thought that you would like your own space."

"But... Okay so wait... What if... We renovate the old station and I'll crash over here when I want to? I can live in both places because I love living with you too little Sloanie." Arizona said standing in underwear. "So.. You want to help?" Picking up her clothing and walking towards her bedroom.

"Of course I'll help." Mark said with a smile. "But stop calling me that!"

"But I like iiiiiiiit." Arizona whined. "I always used to call you that, but... Well... I guess nothing really is as it was before.." Arizona said, thinking back to Callie.

"That was ten years ago." Mark said shaking his head. "I have grown out of that nickname if you know what I mean."

"Yeah... Everything has grown out of what it used to be.." Arizona admitted as she got into some dry clothes, standing with her back to Mark. "I'll stop calling you that and I'll stop thinking that Callie wants me and everything will be okay." She rambled out to herself as she pulled a sweater on.

Sighing softly, Mark shakes his head, "She does." He said as he looked at the blonde. "She wants you. She's just scared to give herself to you again. She... It wasn't pretty when you left."

"Don't you think I know that?" Arizona asked as she turned around to look on the man. "I was forced to leave the dreams and future we had build up... My dad tore us apart and I'm pretty sure she loves Erica as well... I'm not a homewrecker Mark. I'm just not.." She shrugged sadly.

"You don't understand." Mark said, sadly. as he shook his head. "You wouldn't understand unless you were there. And I'm pretty sure Callie wouldn't tell you what she did." He closed his eyes for a moment. "I don't even want to talk about it."

"You can't start something like that and then say you won't continue it.." She said in a forceful voice feeling anger and pain build inside off her.. "Tell me Sloan. Tell me what I caused her to do."

"You didn't cause her to do anything." Mark said shaking his head. "It was your father." he rubbed his eyes as he sat down on the couch. "He got into her head... And... I can't even..."

"Marcus... Did my father contact Calliope while I was gone? What. Did. He. Do" Arizona asked as she stood feeling the anger. She never called Mark for Marcus unless he was in deep trouble or needed to tell her something.

"I..." He started as he looked at the blonde. "It was a week after you left. Callie was still a mess and I stayed over to make sure she ate and was alive." Mark began to explain. "When I was over your dad came." He said softly, "Asked to talk to Callie in private and so I went into the other room." Taking a deep breath he continued. "He told her that you didn't love her and that you were better off without her. Said that you signed yourself up and just told her that it was him so that you wouldn't take the blame."

"He did what?!" Arizona spat out as she started to pace. "What else happened Mark? What did my sick father say to Callie? God!" Arizona said rubbing her temples. "For god sake! Why hasn't she told me! She kept writing to me... She never... She never told me." she whispered.

"Because that's not all that happened." Mark admitted, looking away from her. "He talked to her for about a half hour about how much you love it up there. Showed her a letter that you sent them saying how much you loved being there and that you didn't even miss Callie one bit." he said, swallowing hard. "She... She read the letter... And saw your signature at the bottom."

"I never sent them a letter... I was too pissed at my father to even think on writing to him... Did she... Did she believe him?" Arizona asked defeated. "But why is she be so caring now then... Why... Why doesn't she hate me?"

"At the time she believe him." Mark admitted, sadly. "She cried for a few hours after he left and I..." Mark stopped, unsure whether to continue.

"And you what? You believed him too?" Arizona asked, looking on the man. "You believed a man that broke me and Callie apart?" Her pacing slowed down as she glared at Mark.

"No I was stupid enough to leave her alone." Mark said as he shook his head, mad at himself. "I left to go get ice cream for her. Her favorite ice cream."

"She didn't... She didn't harm herself... Did she?" Arizona asked as she stood completely still and tense, not wanting to move in case she broke something by punching it hard.

Closing his eyes, "I came back and she was laying on the kitchen floor."A tear ran down his cheek. "She... She cut her wrists."

"No... No... No no no no no no no. NO!" Arizona got so angry her arm swung and she smashed it into the wall. "Where does she live? Where do her and Erica live Mark?!"

"Why?" Mark asked softly as he looked up at her, "You're going to storm over there and demand to know the rest?" Mark said standing up in front of the angry woman. "It took her four years to get over what the man said. To finally be well enough so that someone didn't need to stay with her to make sure she wouldn't try to kill herself."

"No. But tell me where she lives. Please... Tell me?" Arizona said. "Or I'll call her..." She looked around the room for her phone. "Yes! Yes I'll call her!" Arizona grabbed the device and then walked into the kitchen, looking for the Latinas number she knew was somewhere on the refrigerator.

Quickly following Arizona and grabbing the phone from her hands. "What are you going to tell her?" Mark asked softly.

"None of your business Mark. Give me my phone..." Arizona said, distracted by looking for the number between the man's notes on there as well. "Gimme" she said again as she found it.

"No." Mark said softly, "Not until you tell me what you are going to do."

"I'm going to ask her to come look at my place tomorrow if she has the time and then tomorrow I'll ask her why she never told me... Now gimme the phone or I'll have to take you down." Arizona said somewhat serious.

"Did you ever think that she didn't tell you because she was embarrassed?" Mark asked softly. "Embarrassed that she didn't trust you and that she actually thought that you wanted to leave?" He asked as he lowered the phone down. "I didn't tell you so you can blindside her before she is ready to tell you. I told you so you would understand why she is a little afraid to give up someone who won't leave." He handed Arizona her phone. "She loved you so much and she knows that if she gave you her heart again and you left again... That she would kill herself next time. I know it too." he said softly. "She was so close to dying so many times that she has figured out how to do it without making mistakes now." He admitted. "You can call her and demand the story and make her hate you forever, or you can show her that you're here to stay. That you aren't going to break her heart and instead of getting upset at her for being with Erica, be happy that she has someone to keep her from killing herself if you leave again." He said before turning around and walking towards his front door. "I know I am." He slammed the door behind him as he left.

Arizona walked after the man and opened the door. "Don't you think I hate the fact that I'm the reason she wants to kill herself? Don't you think I am happy she has a fiancé? I am Mark.. But she had ten years to tell me.. And I am trying very hard to show that I'm staying but then again... Maybe I should leave you know? I don't want her to kill herself and she does if I stay.. Maybe this will be my goodbye instead." Arizona said "So yeah... Don't bother helping me... I don't know what I'll do now.. Thanks." Arizona said then walked back out, grabbed some dry shoes and put them on.

"She lives across the street from the hospital." Mark said softly as he shook his head, "If you're going to break her heart again." He looked her in the eyes. "Do it in person. See what you're doing to her instead of doing it over the phone." He said, clearly upset. "She's in apartment 502"

"I don't know what to do! If I stay she might pick me, if I leave she will be broken, but not scared.. Mark what the hell should I do?!" Arizona asked as she shook with anger. "I'm going for a walk.. Don't wait up." She whispered as a tear threatened to fall, then she was out the door.

"She wants you." Mark said simply, "Once you show her you are staying for good. She will be yours. She was never as happy with Erica as she was with you." He admitted. "She has always been a little empty inside since you left. She wants you." He turned and walked back to his apartment.

"It's just hard to believe sometimes.." Arizona whispered out as she got into the elevator. Once in the lobby she walked out and it started to rain. 'Oh great... Show my emotions...' Arizona thought to herself as she let the water hit her but she carried on walking. She just walked and didn't look where, until she reached a bar. 'Oh well..' She thought to herself as she walked into it, looking for an empty seat and found one and sat down. "A white wine please..." She said softly.

"Sure thing." The bartender said as he got the blonde her wine with a smile. "Here you go." he said softly before going to help another customer.

"Jack and Coke." Callie said as she sat a few seats down from the blonde. "With no Coke?"

The bartender chuckled. "You know I can't do that." he said as he handed her the Jack and Coke.

"Thanks." she said with a smile before taking a sip of the drink.

Hearing Callie's voice, Arizona thought she was dreaming so she downed her glass and asked for another. "Can you... Do you have something much stronger? Anything really..." Arizona said as she closed her eyes. "Just get me drunk really..."

"Rough day?" The bartender asked the blonde as he sighed and gave her something stronger. "I'm sorry."

"Joe?" Callie called him back over., "I need something stronger." She said, "something that has more alcohol." Lowering her head to the counter.

"Hard day?" Joe asked softly as he gave her what he'd given the blonde.

"More like hard week." she admitted, shaking her head.

Arizona had just drowned her next drink, when a man came over. "Hey sexy... You're pretty wet." He smirked, clearly more drunk than Arizona.

"Wauw.. Einstein... Before you continue, I'm a full blooded lesbian and have no interest in you whatsoever... The only one I have any interest in isn't here, so go away." Arizona said, but he kept standing there.

"That's because you haven't tried me.. I promise I'll make you scream." he said, placing a hand on her thigh.

Arizona gripped his wrist and with her thumb, pressed hard on a pressure spot, so the man yelped. "Listen pretty boy... I am not into you... Go waste your time on someone who wants to get a pig like you... And don't feel a woman up when she rejects you, unless you want to get pain. Are we clear?" Arizona asked and the man nodded. "Good." She released him and turned back around to her shots.

"Arizona?" Callie mumbled softly as she watched the scene in front of her. "What is she doing here?" She asked herself as she shook her head. "Doesn't matter" she said as she stood up and headed to the bathroom needing to pee before leaving the bar.

"God.." Arizona groaned then got up from the bar. She walked towards the restroom. Once in there she stood at the sink and looked into the mirror, while tears formed in her eyes. _'Don't cry...'  
_  
Flushing the toilet after she finished using the restroom and then walking out of the stall and Callie froze, seeing the blonde stand in front of the mirror.

Not seeing the Latina, because her head was bent forward and she was leaned over the sink. "God..." She whispered out as she tried to collect herself. 'I should go home.' She thought to herself and turned around, almost crashing into the Latina. Standing just as frozen as Callie. "Sorry." she mumbled then walked past the other woman and back into the bar, trying to escape out onto the street.

"Wait." Callie called as she followed the blonde and stopped her from walking away. "Why... Why are you crying?" Callie asked quietly as she looked at the blonde.

"Just... I was fighting with Mark and I realized that nothing is as it was before... Nothing will ever be as it was before I was forced to leave." She whispered. "You have changed, Mark has changed... Everything around me has changed and I didn't think it would be that way when I got back." Arizona said shaking her head. "It's just... I realized things today." Arizona said nodding her head as she wiped her tears. "But I won't bother you with it. You probably have things to do and I have walls to tear down because I don't think Mark wants to see me right now.. So... I'm sleeping in my firehouse." Arizona said then sniffled a little. "I'm fine... I am."

"It's been ten years Arizona." Callie said softly as she looked at the blonde. "Did you honestly expect us all to just jump back to how things were before you left?" Callie asked as began to move side to side.

"That's not what I said... I just said it's changed a lot since I left, and it's like getting beaten up... Feeling the stick getting smashed into your back over and over while you can't do anything because you are tied to the ceiling and hanging there.." Arizona said, not realizing she had said much more than sge had intended too about what she had experienced "I'm saying it's too much to handle..."

Closing her eyes as she heard the blonde talk Callie quickly reached for her right wrist that still had a scar from the first cut she did. "I can understand that." Callie said shaking her head as she opened her eyes and looked at the blonde. "You said you realized things today? What... What did you realize?"

"That you were happy before I showed up... Mark is no longer Sloanie the manwhore... I have things I can't control.. And I don't want to be a homewrecker.." Arizona whispered out "I've realized that maybe it's time for me to retire.. I have served 10 years of my life and I should be proud of that. Except they were one big nightmare... I realized I want to be the woman you always wanted me to be. And I can't be that unless I discharge myself from the army and live a normal life without gunfire ringing around me... I realized that you are the reason I'm still breathing. I'm alive because of you and... You don't need me as much anymore.. It's a lot to handle.." Arizona said as she wiped fresh years away.

"Whoever said I didn't need you?" Callie looked at the blonde. "I need you Arizona." Callie said as she shook her head. "I may have been 'happy' as you put it, without but I haven't been happy since you left." Biting her lip, Callie continued. "You are the love of my live who left to go to war. I worried about you all the time. I worried that you would die and that I would never see you again. I worried that you would live and come back and forget who I was. I worried that you wouldn't want to see me. I worried that I would get a letter in the mail saying that you have to stay for longer." Callie said listing everything, "I worried that I would never see you again. Those are just some of the thoughts I thought every day while you were over there. And when Erica and I got together, the worries continued. What if she comes home and sees I'm with someone else? What if Mark tells her I moved on and then you die? What if I can't make Erica happy because all I do is think about Arizona." Callie stopped to gather her thoughts. "And now that you are back my worries haven't stopped, what if she doesn't want me anymore? What if she turns out like the others and kills herself? And the one thought that has been running in my mind for the last week, What if she gets called back." She admitted.. "I worry because I need you Arizona. I need you so much."

"I signed the papers..." Arizona whispered out. "I made it to the base and I signed the papers... They are looking my case over and I should expect to get an answer of when I'll be discharged and no longer in need to get back." Arizona said quietly. "I want you more than ever Calliope, and I'm afraid that you get to see the big mess I am.. Because I am a big mess and you deserve so much more than me... But I try not to think about that. I try. I do everything I can to make up for the last ten years... I know it's not possible... But I want to change. And I'm not going to kill myself... I am damaged and I know I am... But I know I won't do it, because you are here and you're in living person, so.. I don't need to use a picture to see you... I need you too." Arizona said. "I need you and I'm doing anything to prove that I am committed to this... To you." She finished with a shaky breath "I signed the papers today..."

"You did?" Callie asked softly, rubbing her wrist. "I don't... I don't know what to say. Thank you" Callie smiled. "Thank you"

"I did." Arizona nodded. "You don't have to thank me Calliope... I should be thanking you because you are my savior and I can't picture a single day without you." Arizona whispered as she bit down her lip.

"I..." Callie thought about what she wanted to say next. "I can't picture my life without you" Callie said with a smile.

Arizona walked over and hugged Callie gently, but pulling away quickly as she realized she was extremely wet and didn't want the Latina to get wet so she pulled back and looked to the ground "Sorry.. I don't want you to get sick."

"It's okay." Callie pulled the blonde to her and hugged her tight. "When you get discharged let me know and I'll break off the wedding." Callie said softly as she looked down at her wrist behind the blonde's back.

"I know you just told me you couldn't live without me, but... If you want it, then you should get married and I will be your friend... I will still be here in Seattle and I can be an aunt for your kids.." She whispered, not wanting Callie to know about her scandal, but a sob slipped out and she tensed her body.

"But I don't want you to be the aunt.I want you to be the mom." Callie said honestly. "I want you to be my wife but I..." Callie stopped not knowing how to explain it.

"But you're already engaged and I'm 10 years too late..." Arizona ended. "Callie I can't have kids... I'm sterile." She whispered before fresh tears pressed on and she cried into Callie's shoulder.

"Oh sweetie." Callie tightened her hold on the blonde. "That doesn't mean we can't have kids." Callie said softly. "There are ways."

"When I was shot... They hit my ovaries and... They made me sterile... I can't even donate eggs or anything." Arizona said as she shook her head and cried quietly into Callie's shoulder.

"That doesn't mean I can't have a baby." Callie said as she ran her hand through the blonde's hair. "We will figure something out."

"If we make it... You might still get married." Arizona said, telling the truth. "So don't think to much about it, Calliope." Arizona whispered into the woman's neck.

"I'll push it back as much as I can." Callie said softly as she held the blonde. "Please don't leave again." Callie kissed the blonde's forehead.

"I won't. But I can't promise I won't keep my distance if you get married..." Arizona admitted. "I'm not sure I'll be able to watch if you get married."

"I understand." Callie said as she held on tight. "And I promise... I won't... I won't sleep with Erica until we've decided what's going on." Callie said softly. "I only want you."

"I'm not going to control your life.. For all we know right now then I'm just a friend.. And that's not even a lie." Arizona said softly. "If you want sex with your fiancé then you should have sex.. If you want to not see me while you think, then I'll hide... If you want to spend the night holding me then I'll let you... I just need to know if you need me to do anything.." Arizona said softly.

"All I need you to do right now is be here." Callie admitted, "Be here if I need you." Callie pulled back to look into the blonde's eyes. "Let's take it a day at a time okay?"

"Okay... I can be here if you need me." Arizona whispered then nodded. "Do you need me right now?" She asked softly. "Or should I leave?"

"I don't want you to leave." Callie pulled away, "But Erica is probably wondering what happened to me." Callie said softly, "and unless you want to go to the hospital.."

"Is Teddy Altman on shift?" Arizona asked, as she bit down the inside of her cheek.

"She might be." Callie said., "I haven't been in all day so I don't know for sure."

"It's probably not for the best if I show up.. She would look weirdly at me if Erica noticed that I came in with you." Arizona said, wanting to avoid the hospital a bit.

"You are my patient." Callie said with a smile. "But if you would rather stay away from the hospital I'm totally okay with that."

"I'm not your patient anymore.."Arizona reminded her. "I'm good. Except I want to do all kinds of stuff but.. Anyway! I don't think it would be good if she saw us together?"

"Okay." Callie agreed. "Tomorrow night Erica has an overnight shift..." Callie said biting her lip as she looked at the blonde.

"You want me to come over? Or you want to come by Sloan's?" Arizona asked as she looked at the Latina. "Or a hotel? Anything you want Calliope."

"I don't think it would be a good idea to go to my house," Callie said. "but a hotel or Sloan's place would be perfect."

"We can choose a hotel so we don't chase Sloan out of his apartment?" Arizona suggested, looking Callie in the eyes.

"Perfect." Callie grinned. "Let's say meet at our old hotel?" Callie suggested, remembering the place they would go to so they could have sex and sleep in the same bed. "At 9?"

"Our old room too?" Arizona asked as memories floated back into her mind. "I can't believe our parents never found out about it..." Arizona grinned in surprise. "but anyway. I'll meet you there at 9 in the evening."

"Perfect. And we were to awesome at hiding things." Callie said with a smirk. "That's why they didn't find out."

"Plus Sloan helped us out.." Arizona said, remembering all the times the man had told their parents that they were at his place. "I can't believe my parents wouldn't let us share a bed... But I kind of understood your parents." Arizona said honestly.

"They thought I was dating Mark." Callie said rolling her eyes. "They never knew that when we would go up to study, we would also be making out for most of the time."

"Oh.. That's probably why your dad liked me." Arizona said then shook her head. "You wouldn't say it today and I don't know if it is because I make things harder for you, but I do love you..." She whispered out "I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"I love you too." Callie smiled at the blonde. "I can't wait." She said honestly as she backed away and began to walk towards the hospital.

Arizona bit down her lip, then walked after Callie and grabbed her wrist, pulling her around the corner so no one could see them, before she leaned up and connected their lips in a soft kiss "You can leave now." Arizona said as they pulled apart.

"All that for that small kiss?" Callie asked with a smirk before turning the blonde over so her back connected with the wall, before pressing a heated kiss to the blonde's lips. "That's more like it." Callie grinnned as she pulled away.

"No don't pull away yet." Arizona whispered then shook her head, before she pulled the Latina back down, letting her tongue trace over Callie's bottom lip, asking for entrance.

"Hmm." Callie moaned into the blonde's lips, "I have..." Callie said, softly into the kiss. "Work."

"Sorry." Arizona said pulling away. "You can leave now, and I'll go home to Sloan." Arizona looked down to the ground and at her feet.

"Don't apologize." Callie gently lifted Arizona's face up to look into her eyes. "Call me or text me if you need me okay?" Callie said softly as she kissed the blonde again. "Now I really have to go."

"I will." Arizona nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow Calliope." Arizona said with a soft smile. "Bye."

"I love you." Callie said one more time as she backed away and sent an air kiss towards the blonde before turning and walking towards the hospital. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll see you.." Arizona whispered as her eyes followed the Latina, before deciding to head back to Mark's apartment.

 **AN 2: please leave a review on your thoughts about the story?**

 **AN 3: MASSIVE THANK YOU TO MY BETA! She's amazing!**


End file.
